Future Earth, Future Sky
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: La primera vez que Makoto Tachibana posó sus ojos en Sousuke Yamazaki, fue el día en el que tuvieron la carrera de relevos en el Splash Fest!, y no fue nada especial. SouMako/Traducción autorizada.
1. Capítulo 1

**Future Earth, Future Sky**

Esta historia **NO ES MÍA**, más bien una **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**, del Inglés al Español. ¿Por qué? Porque es una historia realmente maravillosa, manejada de una manera sublime, y considero que más personas deben de conocerla. La autora es _**porrimicide**_, _Inky _en AO3 - **archiveofourown**

* * *

><p><strong>Pueden encontrar la historia original aquí (AO3):  works / 2367680**

**Pueden buscarla en TUMBLR como **_**porrimicide**_

**Su perfil en AO3: / users / Inky / pseuds/ Inky**

**Recuerden eliminar los paréntesis y espacios. (Si alguien me recuerda cómo poner los links, les estaré eternamente agradecida)**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> La primera vez que Makoto Tachibana posó sus ojos en Sousuke Yamazaki, fue el día en el que tuvieron la carrera de relevos en el _Splash Fest!_, y no fue nada especial.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora:<p>

_(…) Originalmente, planeaba escribirlo HaruMako, pero digamos que no esperé que el final de Free! Eternal Summer fuera tan feliz. Entonces me di cuenta que Sousuke y Makoto jamás interactuaron, y esa fue una decisión pobre de parte de Free!, porque personas como yo ahora somos libres para interpretaciones. Pienso que el fandom de SouMako estaba desesperado por más fanfictions, porque los 200 fanfictions, comparados con los 1600 en el tag HaruMako son lamentables._

_Enserio, este fanfic será uno largo, así que prepárense (…)._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**Capítulo 1.**

La primera vez que Makoto Tachibana posó sus ojos en Sousuke Yamazaki, fue el día en el que tuvieron la carrera de relevos en el _Splash Fest!_, y no fue nada especial. Él es un chico inteligente, así ató cabos y asumió que era uno de los amigos de Rin. Eso fue todo lo que tuvo para pensar antes de sentir la tensión entre Yamazaki y Haru, por lo que hizo su introducción rápida y perdió a Haru de vista.

Él sabía que algo pasaba cuando Haru regresó más tarde para compartir una botella con agua. Estuvo callado y pensativo, más que lo usual. Aún así nadó de manera firme en los relevos, y entonces Makoto asumió que no había un gran problema con su mejor amigo y no lo cuestionó. Los relevos terminaron bien y olvidó el inquietante sentimiento en su estómago después de tener una cena en el hogar de Haru.

Desde entonces, él ha tenido muy poco o nada de contacto con el misterioso amigo de Rin. En su mayoría se enfocó en Haru, observando cuidadosamente cómo el excéntrico nadador decidía manejar su futuro. Principalmente, se preguntaba si iba a decidir por nadar profesionalmente y seguir a Rin en el mundo olímpico. De cualquier manera no le importaba – Haru es Haru y si él buscaba ser un chef o entrenador o un artista, Makoto estaría feliz de que él tomó una decisión y no se encontraba perdido o asustado. Así es la vida de un hermano mayor. Ese año, el único tiempo real que tuvo hacia él mismo para decidir su propio futuro, fue cuando ayudó al Entrenador Sasabe con los niños en el Centro de Natación, donde fue capaz de perfeccionar verdaderamente en dónde yacen sus talentos e intereses.

Este patrón de eventos fue uno sobre otro; Makoto enfocado en su propio futuro y en el de Haru (mayormente el de Haru), y preparándose para soltarle la verdadera bomba sobre sus planes de estudiar en Tokio. Pero eso era para otro momento.

Los Regionales llegaron y se fueron. Ellos ganaron y fueron a las nacionales. Estaba conmocionado por el estado del hombro de Yamazaki justo antes de los relevos en los regionales; pero Haru fue rápido para dispersar el miedo, y permitió a Makoto reenfocar su concentración en su propia carrera. Después de todo era una situación para Rin, no de Makoto, por manejar. Además, los problemas con Haru se estaban avecinando.

Probablemente, él debió de ver venir el arrebato de Haru en los fuegos artificiales. Y decirle a su mejor amigo de forma abrupta (después de estar unidos toda la vida) que se iba a Tokio, fue probablemente una cosa mala para hacerlo sin rodeos. Es un costoso y largo viaje de Iwatobi. Desde luego que Haru estaría molesto, y claro estaba que correría lejos. Makoto anticipó eso. No esperó que él corriera a Australia con cierto chico de cabello encendido y dientes de tiburón llamado Matsuoka-_Maldito_-Rin. Sí, él se enojó con eso; sin embargo, jamás dejaría que Haru se enterara. Al final del día, él estaba alegre que llegó a casa a salvo. Y, honestamente, todo el enojo se fue en el momento en que vio su ordenado y negro cabello moverse a través de la multitud en el aeropuerto.

Al final, Makoto jamás tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse apropiadamente a Yamazaki. Hubo demasiadas cosas en su mente, y estaba seguro que había cosas en la mente de Yamazaki también. Nunca se arrepintió de eso, tampoco, y no sabía del drama entre Rin y él que tuvo lugar en el transcurso de su tercer año de secundaria. De hecho, Makoto podría haber vivido el resto de su vida sin saber quién era Sousuke.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes.

—**x—**

Makoto Tachibana, de dieciocho años y medio, muerde irritado el borrador de su lápiz al reflexionar las notas que escribió. Es su segunda semana de clases, y el primer cuarto de páginas en su libreta de Inglés ya está rayada con sus notas. Esperaba que la Universidad de Tokyo fuera intensa, pero no _tan _intensa. Su corazón latía contra su costilla a la vez que él anotaba apresuradamente lo de _Power Point_ antes de que el profesor continuara con la siguiente y—

Pierde las dos líneas inferiores de las notas. Quejándose internamente, Makoto comienza a trabajar en la siguiente diapositiva y reza para que él sea capaz de leer su agitado garabato después, cuando lea el texto y revise sus notas del día. Él no puede sino sentir un poco amargado sobre el tema. Ya lo tomó en la secundaria, ¿por qué es requerido aquí, en un curso de este nivel? Y por supuesto que tenía que ser Inglés, su última materia favorita. Bueno, al menos Artes no está en la lista de las materias que debe de tomar antes de que se pueda graduar.

La clase termina quince minutos antes, y Makoto no podría estar más feliz: finalmente es su primer día en Introducción a Anatomía. Cuando él escogió las materias para su primer semestre en la universidad, fue capaz de encontrar una que se adaptara a su deseo de convertirse en un entrenador de natación – una especialización en Enseñanza de la Educación Física y Entrenamiento. Tuvo la posibilidad de elegir entre Introducción a Anatomía e Introducción a Clases de Yoga, yfue una decisión fácil por sí misma. El cuerpo grande de Makoto no es flexible o ágil, y el yoga sólo terminaría siendo una gran vergüenza para él.

Debido a una emergencia familiar, el profesor de anatomía no podría hacer su primera semana de clases, así que pospuso el primer día hasta la segunda semana. Desde que la escuela comenzó, Makoto ha estado esperando por este día ansiosamente; queriendo desesperadamente hacer conexiones tan pronto como sea posible, con la esperanza de conocer otros futuros entrenadores en el departamento. La clase es en el edificio de Ciencias, que está a pocos pasos del edificio de Literatura y Lenguas Extranjeras. Cada paso hacia el edificio de Ciencias tiene a Makoto más ansioso. De hecho, en el tiempo en el que él está en el edificio y fuera de la puerta de su salón el puente de su nariz está sudando, haciendo que sus anteojos se deslicen. Ajustó sus gafas antes de correr una mano a través de su cabello castaño y estar seguro de que no hay nada en su bonita camisa a cuadros roja. Lamiendo sus labios, Makoto llega a agarrar la puerta y la abre.

La sala de lectura es más grande que otro salón de clases en el que Makoto haya estado hasta ahora. Incluso luce nueva, con paneles de sonido en las paredes (designados para ayudar a que la voz del profesor recorra toda la sala). Un par de estudiantes ya están ahí y también están jugando en sus teléfonos celulares o mirando por algún lugar vacante. _Ah sí_, la atmósfera de la universidad. Makoto sonríe adorablemente para él mismo, siendo consciente de su propia sonrisa, y entonces mantiene su cabeza gacha mientras camina enérgicamente por el pasillo inclinado. Escoge una fila que está relativamente cerca del frente, pero no _tan _cerca. Se sienta justo en medio de la fila, luego ajusta la silla de ruedas a su gusto para que sus piernas no estén encogidas por debajo de la mesa. Espera, ¿qué si su cabeza está en el camino de la fila detrás de él? ¿Qué si hay algo de distracción atrás? ¿Debería de sentarse atrás?

Makoto mira con temor detrás de él. La chica sentada en la fila detrás no parece importarle dónde o cómo está sentado. Además ella está elevada un nivel, dándole una línea de visión clara. Makoto debió de haber estado mirando por un rato, porque la chica atrapó su mirada y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. El gesto inesperado hizo que Makoto girara rápidamente su cabeza hacia el frente. Oh no, él debió de haberle sonreído de vuelta, el debió de—

Él mira naturalmente a su lado, en busca de ese familiar par de hombros delgados, la inexpresiva expresión que simplemente grita "eres un idiota", y esas pequeñas manos que siempre calman a Makoto con un simple toque. Entonces, Makoto recuerda que Haru no está ahí. Probablemente está practicando con su equipo de natación y preparándose para el torneo que viene en las próximas semanas. Luciendo más como un cachorro pateado, Makoto se enfurruña en su silla y apoya la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Al igual que Haru depende de Makoto para funcionar en la vida cotidiana (como salir de la bañera antes de que se duerma y se ahogue), Makoto se basa en el constante apoyo de Haru. Es una fuente de confianza.

Makoto sacude su cabeza, y se promete a sí mismo que hará lo mejor para vivir independientemente de Haru, no importa qué tan duro pueda ser. Haru hizo lo mismo también, así que…

Con un soplo profundo, Makoto gira hacia el rostro de la chica una vez más. De nuevo ella mira con una sonrisa. Es linda, con ojos y cabellos oscuros y piel oliva suave; usa un labial rojo brillante que no es demasiado chillón. Makoto le sonríe de vuelta y retrocede en su silla para que él pueda apoyar su codo en el escritorio. Es un poco incómodo porque es un pie **(1)** más alto que su fila, pero él es lo suficientemente alto como para lograrlo sin llamar demasiado la atención.

—Soy Tachibana Makoto. Encantado de conocerte. —Dice. No ha hablado en voz alta en un tiempo, entonces inmediatamente su voz se rompe y agrieta. Él se sonroja y la chica se ríe de él. Deja escapar una risilla y despeina su cabello hacia atrás.

—Encantada de conocerte, Tachibana-_kun_. Soy Sato Fuyumi.

—Sato-_san_—replica Makoto y Sato ríe.

—¡No tienes que ser tan formal!

—Lo siento—dice Makoto, su sonrisa cayendo un poco mientras él se retracta—. ¿Prefieres…?

—Está bien—expresa Sato. Ella coloca su teléfono celular y dobla sus manos conforme ella se inclina hacia adelante—. No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso. Eres de primer año, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Es muy obvio? —Él suspira. Sato se ríe y asiente.

—Oh sí—dice—. Son realmente fáciles de notar. También luces más joven, ¿sabes? Soy de tercer año, especializada en Terapia Física y un poco en Nutrición. Cambié de especialización así que, desafortunadamente, estoy atrapada en estos cursos de introducción. ¿Eres especializado en Terapia Física, también?

—No. Estoy estudiando educación física. —Contesta. Sato alza una ceja.

—¿En verdad? La mayoría de los estudiantes escogen las clases de yoga. Es un mucho más fácil que anatomía.

—Um, creo que me rompería algo si intento yoga…—Makoto se calla, rascándose su mejilla, y Sato se ríe de nuevo. Mientras ella habla, más y más estudiantes se presentan en el aula. La profesora igualmente hace su aparición, y va hacia el frente para preparar sus notas de la lectura.

—¿De dónde vienes, Tachibana-kun? —Pregunta Sato, alzando su voz ligeramente para compensar el volumen de los otros estudiantes que entraron al salón.

—Soy de Iwatobi.

—¡Nunca había escuchado de eso! —dice, reposando su barbilla en su palma—. Debe de ser un pueblo pequeño, ¿huh? ¿Cómo te gusta la gran ciudad?

—El metro es tenebroso. —Makoto se queja. Sato se ríe de nuevo y Makoto puede sentir que su corazón se eleva. Es fácil hablar con esta chica. Quizás ella está hablando con él sólo para ser agradable con el grande y torpe chico de primer año, sin embargo se siente bien. Todavía no ha sido capaz de tener el coraje de hablar con nadie en ninguna de sus clases. Si hubiera sabido que sería así de fácil, él podría haber empezado el primer día—. ¿De dónde eres, Sato-san?

—Yo soy de aquí, de Tokio—ella dice. Está a punto de continuar, cuando la profesora comenzó a juguetear con su micrófono y a fijarlo a su camisa. Sato pestañea—. Las clases comenzarán en un minuto. Te hablaré después, ¿está bien?

Makoto asiente y da la vuelta para hacer frente a su escritorio. Escarba alrededor de su mochila para la libreta que reservó para la clase. Es un cuaderno verde. Entonces él saca un lindo bolígrafo negro que recibió como regalo de Rei antes de que partiera a Tokio. Si él no es cuidadoso se manchará, pero escribe muy lindo y suave. La pluma perfecta para el primer día de clases que contribuirá a su carrera.

Alguien se siente a su lado izquierdo y él no ve ni siquiera – demasiado ocupado garabateando en su _bloc de notas_ con su pluma. Golpea la punta afilada en el papel y la tinta traza pozos en el bloc. Con la pluma lista para usarse, Makoto presiona pulcramente el tapón en la parte posterior de la pluma y escribe "_Notas de Anatomía_" en la parte superior de la primera página de su cuaderno y, a continuación, la fecha. Otro estudiante se sienta a su derecha y él finalmente les echa a sus _vecinos_ un vistazo. A su derecha está un hombre joven con una cabeza estrechamente afeitada y múltiples perforaciones en sus orejas. Sería intimidante si no fuera por el brillante reloj rosado en su muñeca.

Makoto mira a su izquierda y posa su mirada sobre los amplios hombros que visten una chaqueta azul marino desabrochada. Debajo, viste una camiseta tensada por el cincelado, muscular pecho. Sus mangas están alzadas justo encima de sus codos, y su muñeca izquierda está manchada con lápiz gris. Makoto contempla con un momento, sintiendo una ligera vibración de un impulso olvidado que sepultó hace tiempo.

… Cierto. Probablemente debería de mirar el rostro del chico.

Makoto mira hacia arriba y el verde conoce al verde azulado mientras él observa a su compañero justo a los ojos. Así como la comprensión lo golpea, el otro habla.

—Toma una foto, durará más tiempo—él dice. Su voz es profunda y retumbante. Más profunda de lo que él recordaba que es. ¿Incluso recuerda su voz? Vagamente. Recuerda la construcción de su cuerpo de manera más clara.

—¡Yamazaki-kun! —Exclama Makoto. Sousuke inclina su cabeza contra su mano y mira con atención a Makoto por un rato.

A primera ojeada, luce molesto o incluso antipático, pero Makoto está acostumbrado a (aparentemente) expresiones faciales de enfado, especialmente con Haru. Fácilmente ve la chispa de perplejidad en los ojos de Sousuke. Sus labios naturalmente se levantan en una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se tornan un poco cálidas. Él no miró demasiado, ¿verdad?

—Ha sido un tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Lo suficientemente bien, supongo. —Gruñe Sousuke. Finalmente aleja sus ojos de Makoto y baja su mirada a su libreta y lápiz. Tomándolo, golpea contra el alambre de espiral de su libreta—. Entonces viniste a esta universidad también, _huh_. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

—¡Sí! Estoy aquí estudiando educación física. Quiero enseñar a nadar y ser un entrenador—Makoto balbucea, encontrándose a sí mismo derramando información. Sousuke sólo le da una mirada.

—Ya veo. Siempre lucías tan… maternal—remarca. Makoto continúa sonriendo, pero él no puede sino preguntarse si eso significó un insulto o no. Decidió dejarlo ir—. Tú eres Tachibana, ¿cierto? ¿El amigo de Nanase?

—Sí—dice—. Y amigo de Rin, por supuesto.

—Sí. —Sousuke habla. Es un poco más difícil mantener una conversación con él que mantener una con Sato. Recordando cómo Sato le cuestionó rápidamente, Makoto se asegura que la profesora no esté mirando (luce como que está teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas) y mueve su asiento más cerca.

—¿Qué estás estudiando, Sousuke?

—Terapia física—él responde, recogiendo un borrador.

—Te favorece. —Comenta Makoto—. ¿Entonces tu hombro…?

Sousuke le mira de reojo por un momento, haciendo que Makoto alce sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Si es muy personal no te presionaré para una respuesta—dice. Sousuke le mira hasta que Makoto se siente incómodo y está a punto de apartar la mirada, pero finalmente él suspira y habla.

—No, no es tan personal. Pero es… no va mucho mejor. —Contesta suavemente. Sus cejas se surcan y aprieta su puño por un momento. La amargura en sus ojos es tan profunda que Makoto no puede apartar su mirada—. El doctor dijo que probablemente sanaría lo suficiente para _nadar _otra vez. No competitivamente o en el nivel de Rin. Gimnasia Acuática es una opción, pero luce un poco patético, ¿verdad?

Se ríe de sí mismo, pero no hay humor ahí. Makoto frunce el ceño. Él quiere llegar y colocar una mano en su hombro (no el dañada, obviamente) y consolarlo como lo haría con sus amigos de Iwatobi, pero… se siente inoportuno.

—Yamazaki-kun—Makoto susurra. Sousuke agita su mano desinteresadamente.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No tienes por qué sentir lástima por mí—dice. Las palabras son duras pero su tono es resignado—. Sólo déjalo. Como sea, estaba impresionado con tu nado en los regionales y nacionales el verano pasado. Tienes talento real y fuerza. Pero tú no entrarás en el mundo de las competencias, ¿cierto?

—No. No es para mí. —Dice Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa. Sousuke suspira y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros mientras se inclina de vuelta a su asiento.

—Hombre, qué desperdicio—gruñe—. Bueno, por lo menos Nanase no malgastó lo que tiene. Por el bien de Rin, por lo menos.

Makoto estaba a punto de responder cuando la profesora aclaró su garganta en el micrófono.

—Bien, todos, lo siento por la demora. Pueden encontrar el temario en el sitio _web _de la clase; vamos a saltar esto por ahora y llegar hasta el contenido—explica la maestra, palmeando sus manos y apagando la pantalla del proyector. Makoto le da a Sousuke una mirada rápida y de disculpa antes de volver su nariz hacia sus notas. Como sea, se detiene un poco para garabatear un pequeño mensaje en la esquina inferior izquierda de la página. Cuando termina, lo desliza por encima de Sousuke y le apunta.

_Haru siempre supo cuáles eran sus sueños, sólo que no sabía cómo enfrentarlos. Rin le mostró cómo afrontarlos de frente. Él es un muy buen amigo._

La mirada endurecida de Sousuke se suaviza sólo un poco y él parpadea a Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa. Golpea las palabras _muy buen amigo_ dos veces, luego no le habla a Makoto por el resto de la clase, salvo por un tranquilo "_Nos vemos_" de despedida.

—**x—**

**.**

**(1) Pie = 30.48 cm**

Y este es el primer capítulo, ¡_yei_! Y mi primera traducción de esta magnitud, ¡_yeeeei_!

Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a Liz, la autora original, por dejarme traducir esta maravillosa historia al _oh bello _español.

No tengo nada más que decir, más que espero que les agrade la historia, porque realmente vale la pena. Y que **los capítulos se subirán semanalmente**, ya que la traducción no es un trabajo fácil. En caso de que no haya actualización lo publicaré en mi tumblr, por su gustan seguirme, que es ** .com**.

Sin más, me despido.

¡Saludos!

Pueden encontrar la historia original en AO3: works/ 2367680

El blog de la autora: porrimicide tumblr com

Su perfil en AO3: /users/ Inky /pseuds/ Inky

**Recuerden eliminar los paréntesis y espacios.**


	2. Capítulo 2

La autora es _**porrimicide **_(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No me _gusta _la piña, Haru.

—Deja de quejarte. Eres molesto.

Makoto enfurruña mientras mueve el trozo de piña alrededor de la salsa bajo la caballa en su plato, no queriendo digerirlo. Él realmente odia la piña. En realidad, por sí misma es bastante sabrosa; no obstante, cuando Haru la combina con cosas saladas, bueno…

—Aquí—Haru resopla, regresando del comedor con un plato en su mano. Es caballa con la misma salsa, sin piña y con arroz blanco. Makoto es feliz con cambiarlo y permite que Haru tenga su comida en cambio.

—Gracias, Haru-chan.

Haru no se molesta en sermonearle sobre sus honoríficos; en cambio, remueve su comida. Sonriendo, Makoto saca una libreta de su mochila y la coloca en la mesa, así podrá ir sobre alguna de sus notas de Anatomía mientras come. Haru no luce impresionado por eso, pero no dice nada.

Hoy, después de clases, decidió ir al apartamento de Haru en lugar de regresar a su dormitorio. Ahora esto se convirtió en algo como un ritual diario para él, ya que se siente mucho más en casa aquí que en su dormitorio. Es solo estar sin un compañero de habitación. Además, Haru generalmente no puede molestarse para poner un esfuerzo adicional en ir a la casa de Makoto. Y finalmente, Makoto tiene su Identificación de Estudiante, lo que le da a él un largo año de pase libre en varias líneas del metro – una de ellas incluye el tren que va a la estación justo debajo de la calle del departamento de Haru. Realmente es más conveniente para Makoto venir aquí, de todos modos.

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica hoy? —Makoto finalmente pregunta. Levanta la vista cuando Haru pausa su comida. Haru sopesa la pregunta por un momento, tragando saliva, y le da a Makoto una mirada seca.

—El entrenador es un dolor—se queja—. Cada que me lanzo, hace que rme hace regresar para hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que tenga mi ritmo y forma correctos. Es molesto. Sólo quiero nadar.

—Eso es como tú—Makoto recita las palabras familiares, recargando la mejilla en su mano. Haru le ira amenazadoramente—. Pero recuerda, quieres mejorar, ¿verdad? No deberías de ser tan pesimista con la crítica del entrenador Kento. Él no trata de mantenerte fuera del agua; quiere que hagas lo mejor que puedes.

Haru se detiene, toma un poco de caballa, y mira hacia otro lado con una expresión en su rostro que dice _tienes razón, pero no voy a admitirlo_. Makoto sonríe, conocedor – feliz de que su amigo no ha cambiado ni un poco (al menos en algunos aspectos) desde que hizo la decisión de ser profesional.

—Has tenido esa sonrisa molesta en tu rostro todo el día—Haru remarca. Mordisquea un pedazo de piña y contempla a Makoto, buscando respuestas—. Si estás tan feliz, ¿por qué viniste a mi casa? ¿Estar de holgazán realmente te hace feliz?

—¡No es eso! —ríe Makoto—. Es solo que… No creerías a quién vi hoy en la clase. ¡Yamazaki Sousuke está en mi clase de Anatomía!

Haru pone sus palillos abajo con un _clac _inusualmente ruidoso – sus ojos abatidos por un momento.

—¿Así que decidió dejarlo? —pregunta. Su voz suena momentáneamente distante, como si supiera algo.

—¿Dejar qué? ¿Qué sucede con él? —incita Makoto. Haru se encoge de hombros.

—Mientras Rin se quejaba de mí, hace un mes y tanto, me dijo que Yamazaki iba a pensar acerca de trabajar en relación a la natación competitiva por su bien. Y si él decide no seguir con ello, entonces iba a ir a la universidad en su lugar y continuar con algo diferente. Sin embargo, no sabía que sería la universidad a la que vas. Me pregunto si ya le dijo a Rin o si va a hacerlo llorar otra vez—Haru explica y rueda los ojos—. Definitivamente llorará, de todos modos.

Los labios de Makoto se levantan en una sonrisa triste, pero realmente no lo encuentra gracioso. Rin _siempre_ ha sido emocional. Si Sousuke le dijo que pensaría sobre el entrar en el mundo competitivo y luego _no _lo hizo, estaría devastado. Percibiendo algo de resentimiento residiendo en Haru por esto, decide no empujar el tema más lejos. Obviamente aún hay una disputa entre ellos dos, sin importar en cómo Sousuke ve a Haru en estos días y viceversa, y Makoto no quiere empeorar eso.

—Bueno… También conocí una chica llamada Sato Fuyumi. Es amigable y de tercer año, que se sienta detrás de mí en Anatomía. Ella es muy linda, también—dice Makoto para desviar el tema a otra parte. Haru le da una mirada – ojos azules entrecerrados en él tan ligeramente.

—¿Conociste algunos chicos _lindos_? —pregunta inexpresivo. Inmediatamente, Makoto estalla en un sudor frío.

—¿Qu-Qué quieres decir…?

—Bueno, eres gay, ¿no?

—No… bueno, quiero decir, _sí_, pero eso es detrás del pun—

—Ran y Ren ya no están aquí. Deberías de ampliar tu visión para incluir chicos ahora.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con _expandir mi visión_!?

Haru mastica tranquilamente su cena mientras Makoto coloca su cabeza hacia abajo en la mesa y se queja con él mismo. Por supuesto que es gay; siempre ha sido gay. A través de la escuela intermedia, la secundaria y toda su vida, realmente. Él nunca lo "descubrió", de todos modos; sólo sabía que se sentía atraído hacia los hombres y eso era parte de él, y las únicas personas a las que les contó fueron sus padres y Haru. A Haru no le importa, por supuesto – siendo un chico que realmente no siente algún tipo de atracción sexual en primer lugar. Sus padres son compresivos, pero en aquél entonces ellos fueron precavidos con él de dejar caer un tema tan grande sobre Ran y Ren cuando ellos eran tan jóvenes. Los padres de Makoto pensaban que eran demasiado pequeños para ser expuestos a cosas de adultos, sin considerar la orientación sexual. Así que él nunca se sintió oprimido por la petición de guardárselo para sí mismo. Ran y Ren son más grandes ahora, y probablemente saben poco más sobre la sexualidad de lo que Makoto se preocupa en pensar, pero por costumbre lo guarda para sí mismo.

No está seguro si esto es algo malo o bueno. No tiene la urgencia de… hacer cosas, de todos modos, y no los ha tenido por un largo tiempo. En realidad, la última vez que sintió algún tipo de fuerte sentimiento hacia nadie, fue cuando Rei se presentó en el club de natación. Era lindo, y vestía ese poco favorecedor _speedo_ **(1)**, y bueno… Makoto realmente no persiguió nada después de eso. La única otra ocasión fue cuando él tuvo un breve y fugaz capricho en Haru, en la secundaria. Fue muy efímero, y únicamente se desarrolló porque ellos estaban tan cercanos todo el tiempo. Ahora, Makoto no se puede imaginar saliendo con Haru. Sería como salir con una versión más grande de Ran o Ren, completamente extraño e inimaginable. Dicho esto, él no se opone a las caricias ocasionales y platónicas o a compartir la cama. Probablemente es raro para nadie en la parte exterior de su vínculo inquebrantable, pero ellos siempre han sido _cariñosos _el uno con el otro.

—Para de pensar cosas extrañas—dice Haru. Cuando Makoto alza la mirada, Haru ya terminó con su cena y se levantó para lavar su plato—. Y… Lo siento si crucé la línea por mencionarlo.

Makoto escucha la vacilación en su voz. Está mejorando, pero desde su gran pelea durante su último año de secundaria, Haru ha sido cuidadoso sobre cruzar los límites. A veces es problemático, pero Makoto aprecia el esfuerzo y sabe que eso significa que Haru lo ama muy profundamente. Él no hace la gran cosa sobre eso, no queriendo que Haru se sienta dubitativo, y sólo coloca su sonrisa usual.

—No cruzaste ninguna línea, Haru. Está bien.

Y realmente es todo lo que tiene que decir. Haru lo acepta sin parpadear y sale de la habitación. Cuando el fregadero se pone en marcha, Makoto come el resto de su cena y se levanta para unirse a Haru en la cocina y así ayudarlo. Haru lava, él seca.

—Realmente no estuve en busca de… chicos lindos—Makoto dice, modesto, mientras seca la espátula de Haru. Sus mejillas se sienten calientes—. No he tenido tiempo, honestamente. Además, ni siquiera sé si soy… bueno… quizá soy como tú, Haru. Quizá soy asexual.

Haru observa a Makoto, encogiéndose de hombros, y vuelve a fregar su plato antes de pasárselo a Makoto para enjuagar y secarlo.

—No creo que lo seas—Haru dice sencillamente y Makoto abre su boca para hablar—. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, sólo lo hago. Porque te conozco. Sé lo mucho que tienes reprimido.

—Reprimido—Makoto resuena. Eso puede ser cierto. Haru le da un empujón, sólo uno pequeño, y Makoto se siente tranquilo gracias a ello. No sabe por qué, sólo lo hace—. Probablemente tengas razón.

Más tarde, después de que terminaron de limpiar, Makoto trata de decidir si quiere quedarse o no. No debería, probablemente, después de todo no es un fin de semana, pero están tan cómodos en el sofá de Haru. Tan pronto como el reloj marca las once, Makoto se acurruca más hondo en el respaldo del sofá y el reposabrazos. Haru le sigue inclinándose contra su pecho. Ellos jamás pudieron hacer esto en la casa de Makoto en Iwatobi. Tenían que ir a la casa de Haru si buscaban acurrucarse y ver una película. Incluso entonces no era demasiado cómodo, dado que Haru tenía un _futon _con barras fuertes y resortes que salían en sus espaldas.

—Me pregunto cómo lo está haciendo el club de natación—murmura Haru. Su voz vibra contra el pecho de Makoto mientras gira su cabeza para mirarlo. Él sólo sonríe.

—Estoy seguro que Rei lo está manejando bien. Y con Gou ahí, _definitivamente _estará bien. Estoy seguro de que Rei lo gestiona mejor de lo que yo lo hice.

—Imposible.

Makoto ríe y abraza a Haru un poco más estrecho.

—Los nuevos reclutas lucían muy capaces, también. No creo que tengas de qué preocuparte.

—No estoy preocupado—Haru resopla. Makoto ríe disimuladamente y entierra el rostro en su cabello. Cerrando sus ojos, deja que los colores detrás de sus párpados bailen y tracen pautas sobre la oscuridad enorme. Desea poder quedarse ahí para siempre, sin miedos y con la compañía de alguien a quien ama. Se pregunta si Haru se siente de la misma manera. Él entiende la asexualidad muy bien, y sabe también que Haru tiene un gran problema con cualquiera que piense que "asexual" significa "autoreproducción". Aún así se pregunta si es una manera solitaria de vivir.

—¿Haru?

—¿Mm?

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?

—Como si eso pudiera pasar. Tú estás aquí la mayoría del día—Haru bromea y Makoto hace un mohín.

—Eso no es lo que _dije_, Haru. Quiero decir, ¿tú…?

—Nope—dice—. My único gran amor es el agua. Y mis amigos. Es todo lo que necesito.

—Aún suena algo solitario—habla Makoto, y Haru se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, no lo es. Por esta razón sé que no eres como yo. Tú eres un perro grande y tonto que no puede ir un solo momento sin acurrucarse a algo—dice Haru. Llega hasta la parte de atrás y agarra la nariz de Makoto, tirando de ella.

—¡Ahhh, _Haruuu_!

—Eres imposible—Haru suspira, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—¡Esa es _mi _línea!

—No estoy solo—finalmente dice—. Encontré lo que estaba buscando. Y cuando termine de nadar profesionalmente, creo que sólo me convertiré en una caballa y nadaré por el océano.

—¡Eso es imposible!

—x—

Makoto, para el disgusto (falso) de Haru, termina pasando la noche. Desafortunadamente, la pequeña cama de Haru no es lo suficientemente grande para ambos, por lo que Haru coloca de un par de _futones _en el suelo mientras Makoto se cambia a una camisa y un par de bóxers. Hablan sobre cosas sin sentido mientras Makoto estudia con sus libros de texto y la aplicación de la linterna en su nuevo teléfono (un regalo de despedida de sus padres, de hecho). Haru trata de dormir y pretende estar molesto en cualquier momento en que Makoto hable, lo que lleva a las burlas antes de que Haru finalmente pellizque su muslo desnudo con fuerza y le haga chillar. Después de eso él se queda quiero, y deja a Haru dormir mientras él termina sus estudios.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando él termina, pero por suerte su clase no es hasta el mediodía, por lo que él tiene tiempo para dormir lo suficiente antes de que tenga que ir a clase. Makoto se recuesta en su _futon _y gira sobre su lado para encarar a Haru, quien está roncando suavemente. Ha crecido desde su viaje a Australia: habla más, y no está asustado para compartir cómo se siente. Especialmente con Rin. Makoto realmente no está celoso, ya que ha llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que Haru simplemente está más reflejado con Rin en ciertos aspectos de su vida. Además, Makoto es el único que está atado a la cadera de Haru, no Rin. Él ya ha ganado el privilegio a través de los años de dedicación por ser el mejor amigo de Haru. Aún así…

Sintiéndose algo emocional, Makoto estira el brazo y toca el cabello negro y liso de Haru, quitando un poco de su rostro. Vuelve su mano a él mismo y la mete bajo su cobija. Un día, Haru puede irse de su lado. Realmente no puede ver a Haru _caer _por alguien; se pregunta si Haru tiene sentimientos románticos, o si es sólo el deseo sexual lo que le falta. No se imagina no estar interesado en enamorarse de alguien, y entonces, otra vez, Haru es Haru y Makoto es Makoto. En ocasiones, Makoto tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que Haru no piensa de la misma forma en que él lo hace en todas las facetas de sus vidas.

Entonces, ¿qué sobre él? Obviamente no está interesado en iniciar una familia de la forma tradicional. Él tendría que adoptar, pero para los hombres gay hacer algo como eso en Japón no es legal. A Makoto le gustaría una familia, pero…

Esto es el por qué quería mantener esos sentimientos enterrados profundo y dentro de él. Era mucho más fácil simplemente no pensar en ello. Alguna vez fue por el bien de Ran y Ren, ¿pero ahora? Es por el suyo. Si piensa en eso más tiempo simplemente lloraría, por lo que se traga todos esos malos pensamientos y se enrosca en su _futon_. Sus párpados se ponen pesados – exhausto por toda la capacidad mental que usó durante la clase y estudiando después de ponerse al día. Se deslizan y se cierran después de unos cuantos minutos de malos pensamientos activamente mantenidos a raya, y pronto se pierde a sí mismo para dormir.

A menos que sean particularmente escalofriantes, Makoto no recuerda la mayoría de sus sueños. Jamás le diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Haru, que tuvo una pesadilla durante su último año de secundaria y despertó llorando cuando terminó, aterrorizado y solo en su habitación. Es vergonzoso que un hombre adulto pudiera llorar por una absurda pesadilla, pero _fue _escalofriante.

Cuando él sueña esa noche, en su mayoría son una mezcla de colores y formas que vagamente puede reconocer. La mayor parte eran manchas que se parecen a Haru, Rei y Nagisa; destellos de cabellos negros, azules y rubios bailando en su cabeza. Cuando hablan sus bocas no se mueven, pero Makoto puede escuchar sus voces como si estuvieran hablando. Más que nada hablan sin sentido – pequeños fragmentos de cosas que dijeron tiempo atrás que Makoto apenas y recuerda. Él nada en sus sueños. Se sumerge hondo en la piscina y encuentra monedas en el fondo, estirando su mano. Piensa en canicas, y las monedas que están al fondo se convierten en unas.

Las cosas sin sentidos como esta suenan una y otra vez sobre su cabeza conforme desciende profundamente en el sueño. La piscina se convierte en un contenedor gigante de gelatina verde. Caballa pegajosa nada a través de la gelatina y se encuentra con uno de sus cuadernos de clase en la parte inferior de la piscina. Piensa en la clase y repentinamente está ahí, rodeado por estudiantes sin rostro (y un maestro sin rostro). Él está escribiendo sus notas, mas el no puede obtener su mano para escribir correctamente. La pluma no tiene tinta. Eso realmente no lo pone nervioso, ya que puede entender el lenguaje que el profesor está hablando en primer lugar.

Makoto mira a su izquierda y un hombro hinchado y rojizo entra en su campo de visión.

El aula se oscurece y antes que él se sienta Sousuke, desnudo de la cadera para arriba. Makoto recuerda una vista como esta. Es cierto – él caminaba detrás de él antes de los relevos en los regionales. Y su hombro…

Gotitas de agua y sudor gotean la piel húmeda, deslizándose más allá de la piel roja e inflamada, escurriéndose entre los bultos de sus músculos. Vistas como estas hacen que Makoto entienda la obsesión de Gou. No puede apartar sus ojos conforme el cuerpo se mueve, arqueando la espalda hacia arriba y afuera – los muslos y las pantorrillas flexionándose mientras él se estira. Gira su hombro de la misma forma en que Makoto le vio girarlo antes – lento, cauteloso y _sexy_.

Sus caderas son poderosas. Y los nadadores mariposa siempre tienen tan atractivo, bien proporcionado—

Makoto despierta de un sobresalto, cubierto por sudor frito. Su cuerpo se estremece con los recuerdos de su sueño. Eso fue… vívido. Makoto quiere observar bajo las sábanas pero tiene miedo de lo que podría encontrar. Ninguna cantidad de lanzar o girar le da la ayuda que necesita. Sin embargo, tan silenciosamente como le es posible, se desliza fuera de la cama y va al baño.

No hizo un lío, gracias a dios, pero definitivamente está semiduro. Makoto mordisquea en el lado de su dedo índice mientras posa sus ojos en el espejo durante un largo tiempo, con su cara y orejas ruborizadas. Con una respiración profunda se inclina sobre el fregadero y salpica su rostro con agua fría hasta que ya no está caliente. Poniendo agua en sus manos ahuecadas, salpica un poco más en sus brazos sudorosos y también frota un poco en sus piernas. Cuando está terminado y que tiene las riendas de su cuerpo una vez más, suspira temblorosamente y se siente en el borde de la bañera. Colocando la cabeza en sus manos, se permite a sí mismo unos momentos para pensar sobre lo que pasó.

Bien, fue un sueño sobre el cuerpo de Sousuke. Ahí está. Bueno, verlo hoy fue una gran cosa que ocurrió, entonces claramente que lo tendría en su mente. Y entonces Haru tuvo que ir y sacar su orientación sexual y ponerlo nervioso, así que obviamente desempeñó un papel en él. Él tuvo sueños sucios y extraños antes, así que esto no debería de ser la gran cosa. De hecho recuerdo teniendo uno sobre… esos sueños con Rei, también. Entonces, realmente no debería de estar tan inquieto por esto.

Pero lo está. Realmente muy está inquieto por esto.

Por lo menos mañana no tendrá que encarar a Sousuke porque es martes. Su clase de Anatomía es sólo en Lunes y Miércoles, así que el tendrá todo un día para olvidar que esto alguna vez pasó. Y cuando despierte mañana, será capaz de enterrarlo todo de nuevo.

Sin preocupaciones.

—x—

(1) Speedo es una marca de bañadores, así que decidí no traducirlo.

¡Y aquí el segundo capítulo! Wow, realmente estuvo algo más difícil que el anterior. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que colocaron esta magnífica historia en sus favoritos y alertas. También, muchas gracias a **SouMako 3, PerlhaHale** (efectivamente, ¡el fic vale muuuucho la pena!), **Ina y Momoocchi** por sus reviews.

No queda nada más que decir, sólo que espero y les guste este capítulo.

¡De nuevo, muchas gracias! Hasta la próxima semana. _Yeeeeei._


	3. Capítulo 3

La autora es **porrimicide **(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un miércoles por la tarde.

Él no ha olvidado su sueño del todo.

Makoto se menea inquietamente en su silla, incapaz de voltear siquiera para encarar a Sato mientras él frota sus manos. Con sudor, sacudiendo los dedos, dirige su mano a su cabello desordenado. Él espera que no luzca como que recién salió de la cama, ya que justamente eso fue lo que pasó; ahora, prácticamente tiene una fobia a soñar de nuevo. Círculos oscuros posan bajo sus ojos y su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a una noche tan patética de sueño.

—¿Tachibana? ¡Tachibana-kun!

Finalmente, la voz llamando su nombre atrapa su atención, haciéndolo brincar y girarse. Sato está ahí, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando la barbilla en su palma.

—¡Bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra, soñador! —ríe—. ¿Estás bien? Luces un poco cansado.

—Ah… estudiando en la noche hasta tarde—responde Makoto, poniendo su distintiva sonrisa con una inclinación de cabeza; no funciona demasiado bien con semejantes círculos negros bajo sus ojos, de todos modos, y Sato no luce convencida.

—Ya veo. _Hey_, algunos amigos y yo vamos a tener una reunión después de clase en un bar o algo así. ¿Quieres venir? Oh, espera, no tienes veinte, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, sólo tengo dieciocho—dice Makoto con una risa avergonzada, y Sato agita su mano.

—Eso está bien. Aquí hay muchas cosas más por hacer. ¿Quieres ir a un café o a un karaoke?

—Seguro. Lo que sea está bien, quiero decir. En verdad—contesta tímidamente. En realidad él nunca ha estado en una salida con nadie más aparte de la gente que conoce bien; sin embargo, probablemente es bueno para él el comenzar a hacer amigos por aquí.

—_Yo_, Tachibana.

Makoto brinca como si hubiese sido electrocutado, volviendo su cabeza de repente para encarar a Sousuke, quien se avecina hacia él luciendo tan malhumorado como siempre.

—H-Hola, Yamazaki-kun—tartamudea. Por una fracción de segundo Sousuke le mira, y Makoto está seguro que sabe qué es lo que está pensando.

—Luces hecho polvo, Tachibana.

—¡Es lo que dije! —Sato ríe y luego sonríe abiertamente a Sousuke—. Mi nombre es Sato Fuyumi. Encantada de conocerte.

—Yo soy Yamazaki Sousuke. Es un placer—Sousuke le contesta cortantemente. Se deja caer en la silla detrás de Makoto, luciendo indiferente, y echa su mochila en la mesa. Está vistiendo una sudadera con capucha y unos pantalones de mezclilla; su piel luce enrojecida – como si hubiese salido de la ducha diez minutos atrás. También su cabello está húmedo. Makoto no se da cuenta de que Sousuke lo está viendo—. ¿Tengo un insecto o algo en mi cabello?

—¿Hmm? —Makoto tararea aturdidamente. Sale de su ensoñación y aparta su mirada bruscamente—. ¡Oh! No, no del todo. Sólo me di cuenta que… luces como si hubieses salido de la lucha.

Eso es mucho peor que la situación del insecto. _Mucho _peor. Es un tanto raro de notar en alguien. Makoto se sonroja desde la punta de sus orejas y se masaje las sienes; está al tanto de las miradas tanto de Sato como de Sousuke que están sobre él, y entonces desea poder desaparecer en un hoyo.

—Me encontraba nadando antes de esto, en el Centro de Actividad Estudiantil—explica Sousuke, y no luce como si pensara que Makoto dijo alguna cosa extraña. Makoto le observa, curioso—. Sí. Hacía… algunas _vueltas_.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando lo dijo; no es un buen mentiroso. Cualquiera con la mitad de percepción como Makoto podría ver eso. Él ha lidiado con muchas declaraciones en su vida como _No es eso, no realmente _y _No lo estoy _de parte de Haru que sabe que Sousuke está mintiendo. Probablemente eso quiere decir que hacía terapia de ejercicios aeróbicos y no quiere admitirlo.

—Así que, ¿ustedes se conocen? —pregunta Sato—. ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Yamazaki-kun? ¡También viene Tachibana-kun!

—¡Ahh-¡—Makoto comienza – ¡ellos no se conocen _demasiado _bien!

Conmocionado mira de un lado para otro, de Sato a Sousuke, más de una vez. Sousuke sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Como sea. De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer después de clases—contesta Sousuke, y Makoto muerde su labio inferior. Sousuke es genial – _muy _genial y seguro con lo que sea que dice. Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le preguntaron si quería salir con una completa extraña y sus amigos. Eso hace sentir a Makoto, de alguna u otra manera, avergonzado; su seguridad hace que su ego tiemble sólo un poco—. ¿A qué hora?

—Justo después de clases. Podemos detenernos en mi habitación para dejar nuestras cosas antes de que nos vayamos. Mi amiga nos va a recoger en su automóvil e iremos al centro de Tokio—Sato dice y sonríe ampliamente—. ¡Será divertido, lo prometo!

La clase comienza luego de eso. Makoto hace todo lo que puede para concentrarse (escribiendo detalladamente y siendo minucioso con sus notas), y pronto es capaz de hacerlo completamente, sumergiéndose en la lección. A mitad de clase la profesora toma un momento para mostrar un vídeo sobre la estructura de los huesos y articulaciones; Makoto lo miera, tomando pequeñas notas sobre cómo funcionan las articulaciones.

Cuando va hacia un hombro, él no puede evitar acordarse de Sousuke. Le echa un vistazo, sólo para encontrar que Sousuke no ha escrito ni una sola cosa durante todo el periodo de clase. Su pluma permanece encima de su libreta y ni siquiera está viendo el vídeo; en su lugar, tiene el mentó apoyado en la palma de su mano mientras observa melancólicamente hacia otro lugar. Sus ojos, oscuros y pensativos, reflejan la articulación giratoria de la pantalla. Ni una vez sus ojos se despegan de los ladrillos de la pared que están por detrás del profesor. De nuevo, Makoto se siente abrumado por el deseo de acercarse y tocarlo – pero por una fracción de segundo está seguro que su mano va a pasar a través de Sousuke. No lo alcanza. En cambio, vuelve sus ojos a la pantalla y sigue trabajando duro para tomar buenas notas.

Cuando la clase termina, Makoto suspira fuertemente y sacude su mano acalambrada, que tiene algunas manchas de tinta de su pluma. El día de hoy llenó dos hojas completas, de ambos lados, de puras notas. Su mano duele, pero se siente seguro de que lo ha conseguido. Mira a su izquierda, dándose cuenta que Sousuke ni siquiera ha cerrado aún su libreta y continúa mirando fijamente en la distancia.

—¿Yamazaki-kun? —pregunta. Sousuke parpadea una, dos veces, antes de girar y mirar a Makoto. Tarda un poco en comprender, pero se da cuenta que la clase se terminó. Sus movimientos lucen como si sus arterias estuvieran oxidadas y necesitando un cambio de aceite.

—_Ugggh_, finalmente—Sato dice detrás de ellos. Makoto se gira para verla de pie con su mochila colgando sobre su hombro y la cartera en su mano—. ¡Vamos!

Mientras los tres salen del salón de clases, Makoto saca su celular para escribir un mensaje a Haru, diciéndole que no podrá ir en la noche ya que tiene planes. Se detiene antes de mandarlo y entonces agrega algo más.

_Pero llámame hoy en la noche para hablar sobre tu día._

Ahí está Ahora Haru no se sentirá como si lo estuviera abandonando. Makoto sonríe, tirando un poco los labios sobre sus dientes mientras piensa en la natación de Haru. Espera que le esté yendo bien hoy.

—Nanase es exigente **(1) **como Rin dijo, ¿no es así? —Sousuke comenta de pronto. Makoto se da cuenta que él se retrasó un poco y Sousuke redujo la velocidad para caminar a su lado. Mientras tanto, Sato camina rápidamente. Ella es pequeña, pero sus piernas se mueven tan rápido como su cabello rebota, y hace que Makoto recuerde a un conejo.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba hablando con Haru? —pregunta, deslizando su celular en el bolsillo. Sousuke se encoge de hombros.

—Tenías una mirada de tonto en la cara. Pensé que Nanase fue el único causándolo.

—Yamazaki-kun, eso no es _amable_—se queja. Sousuke deja salir una pequeña risa y es la primera vez que Makoto la escucha. Es baja y estruendosa, y él pudo escucharla muy bien, incluso en el abarrotado pasillo del edificio de ciencias.

—Haha, lo siento. Es solo que Rin pone una mirada similar en su rostro cuando habla de Nanase—explica—. Pienso que es el efecto que tiene en la gente. Por lo menos tú no hablas obsesivamente de él, como lo hace Rin. Me da dolores de cabeza escucharlo abrir su boca. En este momento conozco más de él de lo que yo deseo saber.

Makoto ríe tontamente por el comentario seco de Sousuke. Es gracioso de alguna manera, porque cuando habla está fuera de la comisura de su boca. ¿Su tono de voz, tal vez? Makoto sonríe a Sousuke y Sousuke a él.

Sato los lleva al elevador y ellos bajan a la primera planta. A mitad de camino el teléfono de Sato suena y lee un mensaje de texto antes de dejar escapar un gemido alto. Cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor, "cae" dramáticamente fuera de él y pisa fuerte en las puertas principales.

—Hooooombre, ¡mi amiga me dijo que hay demasiado tráfico como para que nos lleve! Tendremos que tomar el metro. ¿Traen su Identificación de Estudiante? La escuela cubre todo un año los pasajes de algunas líneas del metro. Sí saben eso, ¿cierto? —ella pregunta sobre su hombro.

—Genial—dice Sousuke.

Por supuesto que Makoto lo sabe. Él toma el metro para el hogar de Haru todo el tiempo, pero no siente la necesidad de decirlo tan alto. Por alguna razón, no quiere que Sousuke sepa parte de su rutina diaria. Asiente en lugar de responder.

—¡Estupendo! Bien, vamos a detenernos en mi habitación para poder dejar nuestras cosas , y entonces iremos a la estación.

—**x—**

La estación está abarrotada como siempre, pero sólo es poco más de las tres de la tarde, por lo que el tren aún no está tan mal. Son capaces de subirse a uno sin necesidad de protestar, e incluso son capaces de encontrar asientos. Sato expresa sus preocupaciones de sentarse junto a extraños, así que obliga a Makoto y Sousuke a sentarse a ambos lados de ella. Es una organización cómica ya que fácilmente es unos centímetros más baja que ellos.

—Entonces, Yamazaki-kun, ¿cuál es tu carrera? —pregunta mirando a Sousuke. Él le echa un vistazo, y entonces gira rápidamente su mirada hacia un símbolo del otro lado del tren.

—Fisioterapia.*

—¡Yo también! —Sato dice emocionadamente, alcanzando justo encima de la rodilla de Sousuke para darle un golpe—. ¡Compañeros de Fisioterapia! Aunque sólo cambié de carrera, voy a tener que quedarme un poco más en estos cursos de introducción. Es lamentable, ¡pero al menos los conocí a ustedes dos!

Los alcanza y agita el cabello de ambos. Sousuke rehúye de su toque, mirándose un poco sorprendido; Makoto sólo ríe.

—Sato-san, jeez—dice Makoto, llegando a su cabello para acomodarlo de nuevo.

El tren hace una parada justo fuera del centro de Tokio, y un montón de gente nueva sube a bordo. Sousuke, Makoto y Sato se levantan y le dan sus lugares a una madre con sus tres niños. Más gente entra haciendo todo un poco claustrofóbico. De nuevo Sato se pone entre Sousuke y Makoto, mencionando que se siente más segura entre semejantes chicos fuertes y altos.

Cuando el viaje termina, bajan y andan arriba en las calles del centro de Tokio. Está atestado de gente. _Increíblemente _atestado, hasta el punto en que Makoto puede sentirse una clase de acercamiento en sí mismo. Makoto se envuelve en sus brazos, agarrando sus codos mientras camina. Es caluroso y sofocante – la respiración de miles de personas mezclándose con el calor primaveral y la humedad.

—Wow. El tráfico no está _tan _mal—Sato se queja alto—. Ella mintió totalmente. Incluso hoy no está atestado de gente.

—¿Esto no es atestado? —Makoto pregunta, mayormente para él. Ve a Sousuke dándole un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Primera vez en el centro? —cuestiona, empujando sus manos en los bolsillos—. Sólo ponte cerca y continúa moviéndote. No estarás en el camino de nadie mientras tú te mantengas caminando.

—Está bien—dice, desviándose un poco para caminar más cerca de Sousuke. Sus hombros rozan y realmente no es un gran problema, pero de todos modos a Makoto le pone la piel de gallina en su brazo.

—Vamos a ir a un pequeño cuchitril que no va a estar demasiado ocupado hoy—platica Sato, mirando sobre su hombro—. Está escondido bajo un edificio, por lo que no muchas personas saben de ello. Tienen buena comida, sin embargo.

Makoto suspira, aliviado. Un restaurante concurrido no hará más que aumentar sus inquietudes. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de disfrutar el escenario, ya que la gente se mueve rápido a su alrededor; es increíble cuán altos son los edificios. Es casi como si se acercaran a él para tragarlo y escupirlo. En Iwatobi no existe ningún edificio como estos en lo absoluto. La pequeña ciudad en la costera montañosa es un buen equilibrio entre la naturaleza y los seres humanos, y nadie se mueve tan rápido. Él no tiene ninguna queja sobre la tecnología, pero nadie ahí parece importarle el olor de los tubos de escape de los automóviles, o el sonido de las bocinas, motores y parloteos; nadie alza la vista de sus teléfonos u otros dispositivos portátiles para realmente echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Por primera vez siente un dejo de añoranza – y se pregunta qué está cocinando su madre para la cena. ¿Ran y Ren están bien? ¿Han estado cepillando sus dientes sin—?

Una mano repentina en su codo lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Él se evitó de ir en una trayectoria directa a un contenedor de basura.

—¡Cuidado! —espeta Sousuke – sus cejas gachas ya que sostiene el brazo de Makoto—. Es tan claro que eres del campo. Es embarazoso.

—Lo siento—chilla. Sousuke suspira y suelta su brazo. Makoto, sintiéndose humillado, baja la mirada al suelo. Está feliz de que no ha llevado a Haru al centro por una cena, porque si él es patético mientras está en las calles de Tokio, Haru y él serían los idiotas más grandes en Japón. Estarían en la parte trasera de una auto de la policía y serían llevados a casa antes del anochecer.

—Estaba bromeando, Tachibana—le dice Makoto. Dándose cuenta que Sousuke le observaba con una expresión preocupada (bueno, tan preocupada como Sousuke puede mirar) en su rostro, Makoto sonríe y alcanza su mano hasta acariciar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo… realmente _no estoy _acostumbrado a la vida en la gran ciudad—contesta. Siguen a Sato cruzando una calle, entonces hacen su camino en otra, mucho menos atestada. Makoto se mueve un poco lejos de Sousuke, dándole más espacio—. El año pasado, el festival de Obon no estaba tan lleno en Iwatobi… es un poco escalofriante.

—Sí. Rin mencionó que tú eres un tipo de…—Sousuke comienza, y entonces cierra su boca a la par que Makoto le da una mirada desconcertada.

—¿Rin? ¿Qué dijo de mí?

Sousuke luce nervioso. Chasquea su lengua y se rasca la cabeza.

—Hombre, no debí de decir nada. Bueno, es su problema, no el mío. Dijo que te asustas fácilmente. Algo como un miedoso, honestamente—le dice. Makoto frunce sus labios y se sonroja de un rojo brillante. ¿Qué tanto Rin habló sobre él? —. ¿Di en el clavo?

Makoto balbucea y hace gestos desesperadamente, antes de poner su rostro en sus manos. Él no puede mentir en lo absoluto.

—E-Es cierto—admite, y él no es feliz con eso. Como sea, Sousuke sólo comienza a reír. Makoto echa un vistazo a través de sus dedos para ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de Sousuke. Sus ojos están apretados del borde, y su nariz se arruga cuando ríe.

Oh no.

El rostro de Makoto es tan caliente que se sorprende que aún no se haya quemado. Quiere decirle a Sousuke que pare de reírse, pero su risa es bonita, y su sonrisa lo es aún más. Makoto muerde su labio y mira a Sousuke de nuevo, pero él está de regreso a su comportamiento indiferente y calmado.

Finalmente llegan a la pequeña cafetería cuchitril, donde Sato los guía a una pequeña escalera hacia el comedor. En realidad, unas cuantas personas están ahí; es más concurrido que las cafeterías más populares de Iwatobi, pero las camareras actúan como si fuera un día tranquilo. Sato les arrastra a través de la pequeña multitud a una mesa en la esquina trasera, en donde tres personas están sentadas y hablando en voz alta.

—¡Hey, todos! —habla Sato, diciendo hola con la mano, y luego apunta hacia Sousuke y Makoto—. Aquí hay un par de chicos de mi clase de anatomía, Yamazaki Sousuke y Tachibana Makoto.

—Encantado de conocerlos—dice Makoto. Los saluda tímidamente mientras Sousuke sólo les asiente con la cabeza. Sus manos aún están en sus bolsillos; Makoto se pregunta si está un poco nervioso también. Se sientan uno al lado de otro en el pabellón.

—Tachibana, Yamazaki, estos son mis amigos: Hana, Aiko y Kenji—Sato los presenta, señalando a cada uno de sus amigos en orden. Hana es una chica grande con cara bonita y en forma de corazón; Aiko luce como si levantara pesas o nadara, incluso. Sus brazos son abultados y musculosos, pero la correa de su celular es linda y rosa. Kenji tiene una cara delgada y piel pálida; hay un Nintendo 3DS en sus manos, y él sólo da miradas breves para saludar antes de volver al juego.

—¿Nadadores? —Aiko pregunta, inclinándose hacia adelante. La boca de Makoto cae de la sorpresa.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestiona. Aiko se ríe estruendosamente.

—Porque sólo los nadadores pueden tener los cuerpos que ustedes tienen. Déjame adivinar… ¿Nado de espalda?

—¡Estás en lo correcto! —exclama Makoto, haciendo reír a todos a excepción de Sousuke—. ¡Es genial!

—Nah, es sólo que yo estaba en el equipo de natación en la secundaria. Mi estilo era espalda, también. Cuando vine a la Universidad no me uní al equipo de natación, así que en lugar de ello me fue al equipo de lucha libre—explica, entonces se gira hacia Sousuke—. ¿Qué hay sobre ti, chico grande? ¿Eres de espalda, también? O quizá mariposa.

—No nada—Sousuke contesta simplemente. Aiko alza una ceja, pero se encoge de hombros y lo olvida – concentrando toda su atención en Sato.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu clase, Fuyumi-chan?

—Aburriiiiida. Y, oye, ¿¡por qué no nos recogiste!? ¡El tráfico no estaba tan mal del todo!

Mientras Sato y Aiko discutían, Makoto frunce el ceño y mira a Sousuke. Sus ojos están abatidos mientras se entretiene con un paquete de azúcar. La pregunta de Aiko llegó a él; Makoto no sabe realmente qué decir. Quiere decir algo, pero no sabe si será bien recibido. ¿Debería de restarle importancia, o…?

—Iré al baño—Sousuke dice de forma abrupta.

Para la confusión de todos, no regresa para el resto de la salida; incluso Makoto está un poco sorprendido. Al final del día, cuando vuelven al campus, Sato terminar por darle todas las cosas de Sousuke a él, para que se las pueda dar más tarde.

.

—**x—**

**.**

**(1) **La traducción literal es que una persona sea difícil de mantener, en un sentido económico. Sonaba algo _fuera _de lugar, y lo más cercano a lo que trataba de expresar la palabra era _exigente_. Y vamos, que concuerda perfectamente con Haru.

***** Decidí cambiar el nombre a la carrera de Sousuke. _I mean_, en sí Terapia Física es una traducción aceptable, pero me parece mejor _Fisioterapia_. Cualquiera de las dos está bien, pero desde mi punto de vista (y más bien está esto de cuál escucho más – cuál uso menos), me quedaré con _Fisioterapia_.

Oh, _my_. Con todo el sueño encima, he terminado la traducción. Esta semana ha estado muy pesado para mí, y el clima por acá ha sido muy cambiante, afectándome demasiado. Aparte, a mitad de semana dieron inicio los encargos de trabajos finales.

Debido a esto, las siguientes actualizaciones (por lo menos lo que falta de noviembre, y los primeros de diciembre) serán **un poco irregulares**. Por supuesto, trataré con todo mi esfuerzo a actualizar cada semana (sábados, domingos, o incluso lunes) los capítulos siguientes, y en caso de que no lo haga, trataré de traer dos. Ojalá no se dé el caso lol. De todos modos de que no haya actualización, daré aviso en mi tumblr (laaaarrylove), así que estén al pendiente de eso. Luego de que los exámenes y trabajos finales estén terminados, se podría decir que ya soy _libre _de toda presión o cargo, sooooo, se puede dar el caso de que actualice dos veces por semana. Who knows. Ojalá se haga así. Ah.

Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que agregaron a Favoritos/Alertas esta historia. De igual manera, a aquellas que dejaron reviews: **SouMako 3** (cariño, _sorry_, pero aún no habrá limonsito. Antes viene el drama), **shiro24kuro, Ina, Momoocchi y KattytoNebel.**

¡Nos leemos la siguiente semana!


	4. Capítulo 4

La autora es **porrimicide **(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

_Gou, ¿puedes pasarme el número de Yamazaki?_

Makoto manda el mensaje y frunce el ceño. Está feliz que escogió mandarle el mensaje a Gou en lugar de a Rin; por lo que sabe, Rin aún ignora que Sousuke está en la universidad y no piensa que es su trabajo el decírselo.

Es un jueves por la tarde y Makoto todavía tiene las cosas de Sousuke, las cuales incluyen su mochila con las libretas dentro. En el bolsillo de enfrente, sus bañadores **(1)** y las cosas de natación están desordenadas en una bolsa de plástico, todavía húmedas, y han comenzado a oler. Makoto termina por sacar los bañadores y los enjuaga en el lavabo del baño comunitario, cuidadoso de no dañarlos en ningún sentido. Los limpia de manera completa con la mano, y entonces los dobla para llevarlos de regreso a su habitación, donde los cuelga en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio.

Su habitación es pequeña, construida para un solo estudiante y en cierto modo simple. Debido a que no pasa demasiado tiempo ahí en primer lugar, no se molesta en poner cualquier póster. Quiere personalizar su espacio, pero piensa que no debería de gastar su dinero de manera frívola sólo para tener pósters. En lugar de ello, las paredes son completamente blancas; además, tiene una cama con sábanas blancas, un vestidor y un escritorio con la silla. Las duchas y los baños están al final del pasillo, y son compartidos por todos los que están en su piso. Es algo molesto – en especial porque Makoto es un poco tímido con respecto a su cuerpo desnudo, pero lo soporta por el bien de estar cerca de sus clases.

Gou le contesta de regreso una hora después, alrededor del tiempo en que la práctica del día terminaría en Iwatobi. Ella le da el número de Sousuke de forma inmediata, pero le pregunta la razón por el que lo necesita. Dándole alguna respuesta vaga, Makoto esquiva la pregunta y enseguida marca el teléfono de Sousuke. Colocando el teléfono en su oreja, espera impacientemente para que tome la llamada.

—_¿Hola?_

Sousuke suena frustrado.

—U-Um… ¿Yamazaki-kun? Es Tachibana. Tengo tus cosas en mi lugar…

—_Ah, es cierto. Llévalas a la piscina en una hora. Trae tu bañador. Vamos a tener una carrera._

—Está bien, yo—espera, _¿¡huh!?_

Sousuke cuelga con un _clic_.

¿Quiere _correr_? Makoto sacude su cabeza en asombro y mira hacia su vestidor. En el fondo él sabe que sus bañadores están esperando para salir y estirarse alrededor de sus piernas. Se ha estado muriendo de ganas por nadar, y no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo desde que estaba en Iwatobi. Él perdió un poco de masa muscular desde entonces, por supuesto. ¿Qué tan bien lo haría en una carrera en esos momentos?

Mordiendo su labio, Makoto va a su vestidor y saca su bañador. Consiguió un nuevo par antes de que se fuera de Iwatobi como un símbolo de un nuevo comienzo; de todos modos sigue siendo el mismo diseño y largo. Aún inseguro de si es o no una buena idea, toma su mochila y la chaqueta antes de dirigirse al Centro de Actividad.

—**x—**

Cuando llega al lugar está oscuro, por lo que el lugar está prácticamente vacío. Poca gente trota en la pista, y hay un grupo jugando vóleibol casual en el gimnasio. La alberca está vacía y oscura; Makoto ama la vista de la luz de luna reflejándose en el agua a través de las ventanas, tanto que se decepciona cuando las luces automáticas se encienden. De todos modos es algo breve, ya que las luces se apagan de nuevo. Makoto se gira rápidamente, un poco asustado por la repentina presencia de otra persona.

Sousuke está parado en un panel, sus dedos aún en los botones. Él fue el que apagó las luces. Makoto se relaja – sus hombros desplomándose mientras suspira. Mira a Sousuke caminar alrededor del perímetro de la alberca, y Makoto está un poco confundido cuando él cierra todas las puertas. De manera repentina están desconectados del resto del Centro de Actividad y son ellos dos, solos.

—¿Estás seguro que está bien? —Makoto pregunta cuando Sousuke se acerca, y éste se encoge de hombros.

—No me importa. Quiero nadar con las luces apagadas. ¿Estás bien con eso?

La mente de Makoto piensa en una sola cosa **(2)**, y su rostro se ruboriza.

—¡Está bien! —suelta abruptamente, y su voz se quiebra. Sousuke le da una mirada pero luego extiende su mano.

—Bien. ¿Trajiste mis cosas?

—Oh, sí… Están justo aquí—le dice, levantando la mochila de Sousuke; él la toma, sacando sus bañadores y sus gafas para nadar, lanzando la mochila a un lado sin cuidado alguno. Uno de sus lápices rueda y Makoto está a punto de decir algo, pero Sousuke ya va rumbo a los vestidores.

—¿Vienes, Tachibana?

—Um, sí—responde. Tiene una incómoda sensación sobre esto. Echando un vistazo alrededor, temeroso, sigue a Sousuke a los vestidores y se cambia con él. Están espalda contra espalda, por lo que Makoto no se siente tan cohibido. De todos modos, el deseo de mirar sobre su espalda es tan intenso que el esfuerzo de _no _hacerlo lo pone a sudar.

Finalmente no puede soportarlo más y echa un vistazo con disimulo. Lo que ve es la extensión de la espalda de Sousuke, amplia, suave, y con nada más que músculo. La mano de Makoto se aprieta en la puerta del armario, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla. Está a punto de dejar que su mirada baje un poco más cuando se da cuenta del hombro derecho de Sousuke.

Está rojo. Aún está rojo e hinchado y parece que es tan doloroso. Makoto se endereza, con su cabeza volteando completamente de un lado, de forma en que puede ver el hombro de Sousuke. Ciertamente no luce mucho mejor que lo hacía en las regionales. Si Sousuke ha estado descansando de manera apropiada, Makoto está seguro que por lo menos no sería de un rojo ardiente. Es obvio que se ha presionado a sí mismo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está tratando de lograr?

—Si sigues mirando mi hombro por otro segundo, juro por dios que golpearé tus ojos directamente en tu cráneo.

Makoto se encoje, sorprendido por el veneno en la voz de Sousuke, y este se gira hacia él, mirándolo con amenaza.

—Está _bien_, así que deja de mirarme como si fuera un paciente con cáncer.

—Realmente lo siento—susurra Makoto. Avergonzado, se cambia de forma rápida y entonces se dirige hacia la piscina. Sousuke se le une un minuto después, silencioso y negándose a reconocer que Makoto aún está ahí. Cuando están listos, caminan tranquilamente hacia el punto de partida y se colocan. Sousuke ya está en posición, pero Makoto permanece enderezado mientras se mueve inquieto. No quiere hacer esto del todo.

—No lo hagas sin ganas—Sousuke gruñe, alzando su mirada hacia Makoto—. Vi tu carrera de estilo libre con Nanase. Sé qué tan rápido puedes nadar.

—Está bien—Makoto dice, indeciso. Esto no es bueno. Esto no es para nada bueno. Toma su posición, el corazón palpitando en su garganta. Agarra el borde del bloque de salida, traga y mira hacia abajo en el agua. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, confrontar al agua le asusta, pero no es por su bien.

—Preparados—dice Sousuke—, listos, ¡ya!

Makoto se zambulle y se esculpe en la superficie de la piscina como un cuchillo. Deslizándose por el agua, exhala a través de su nariz con un corriente de burbujas antes de emerger y extendiendo su mano hacia adelante.

En un segundo, sabe que algo está mal. Algo oscuro lo pasa a la derecha, y un segundo después, siente que algo agarra su hombro y tira hacia arriba. Makoto se agita por un momento antes de pararse en la piscina. Tose el agua que prácticamente inhaló, luchando por recuperar su aliento.

—¡De nuevo! —Sousuke vocifera antes de que Makoto pueda decir nada.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, escapando de la furia abrupta de Sousuke—. ¿Qu-Qué pasó? ¿Por qué—?

—¡Una vez más!

Salen de la alberca y regresan al punto de partida. Sousuke comienza de nuevo, pero su voz está temblando cuando lo hace; y, por segunda vez, Makoto se zambulle.

Esta vez, Sousuke toma su tobillo y lo detiene en el recorrido. Ahora, Makoto está entre enojo y espanto, pero en su mayoría espanto. Está temblando cuando Sousuke lo obliga a salir de la piscina de nuevo. Él empieza de nuevo, y tan rápido, que Makoto ni siquiera tiene tiempo de ocupar su lugar.

Y entonces encuentra qué está mal.

Cuando Sousuke se sumerge en el agua, su brazo derecho se detiene al momento de levantarlo a medio camino para la posición de buceo. Ni siquiera puede alzarlo sobre su cabeza. Sólo después de que da un golpe en el agua, hace un sonido de dolor que suena como un animal moribundo. La mano de Makoto va a su boca abierta, cubriéndola con ella. Sousuke reaparece casi de manera instantánea, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se para en la piscina; golpea el agua con su puño, y por una fracción de segundo luce como un animal enjaulado, azotando su brazo sano contra el agua, tan violento que algunas gotas de ella salpican y caen sobre Makoto.

—¡_Mierda_! —ruge con agonía en su voz quebrada. Luego se hunde en el agua, con uno de sus brazos sobre los marcadores para mantener la cabeza a flote. Makoto vacila antes de saltar, teniendo la sensación de que ha sido testigo de algo que nadie visto nunca en Sousuke, ni siquiera Rin. La tensión en el aire puede ser cortada por un cuchillo mientras Makoto se acerca cada vez más. Sigue sin saber si su tacto es bienvenido. Apuesta a que no lo es, pero esta vez no le importa.

Acercándose más, Makoto se asegura que Sousuke sabe exactamente dónde está, antes de hundirse en el agua, colocándose detrás de él. Colocando también sus brazos sobre los marcadores, Makoto llega y pone su mano en la espalda de Sousuke.

—No me mires—Sousuke sisea, con sus ojos mojados. Makoto obedece y no mira.

—¿Por qué querrías competir conmigo? **(3)** —Makoto le pregunta. Mantiene sus ojos en el hombro izquierdo de Sousuke, y éste coloca su cara en su mano, agitando su cabeza.

—Quería ver si podía tener alguna oportunidad. Sabía que no podría estar al nivel de Nanase o de Rin, pero… sólo lo suficiente como para tener una _oportunidad _para…—Sousuke susurra, su voz baja y agitada. La mano de Makoto se desliza por su espalda, sumergiéndose en el agua. Trae agua en su mano ahuecada y lo vierte sobre la espalda de Sousuke; solía hacer lo mismo a Ran y Ren en el baño, y es más como un hábito que un método para calmarlo.

—Pero tu hombro…—Makoto comienza.

—No se va a poner mejor—Sousuke le interrumpe—. Los doctores dijeron que le hice un daño irreparable después de la última carrera. Rin me detuvo antes de que dejara Iwatobi, y me dijo que… se mejoraría algún día, y que estaría esperando y yo… yo pensé que podría estar terminado con eso, pero–

Su voz de rompe y Makoto mira como Sousuke aprieta sus dientes.

—Deseo que él pudiera mantener su gran boca cerrada—Sousuke gruñe, llevando su puño hacia abajo, con fuerza, rociando a Makoto en la cara—. Busqué dejar la natación después de la carrera, pero él puso esperanza de nuevo. He intentado tan duro, pero eso sólo se pone peor cada vez. No puedo mirarlo a la cara. Él es mi _mejor amigo_ y…

Ahora Makoto entiende la situación, y tiene el corazón roto por Sousuke. No porque sienta lástima por él, sino porque puede sentir empatía. Ahí está él, aún peleando valientemente cada día, esforzándose por alcanzar el mismo nivel que su mejor amigo. Makoto conoce ese sentimiento y esa desesperanza.

—Cuando competí con Haru en las prefecturas el año pasado, le dije que me tomara en serio—comenzó de manera lenta. Sousuke no le mira, pero él ladea su cabeza un poco para mostrarle que está escuchando—. Practiqué duro. ¡Practiqué cada día!

Se ríe en voz baja, pero la sonrisa cae rápidamente.

—Y entonces competimos. Siempre he tenido una buena resistencia. Pensé que sería capaz de esforzarme a mí mismo todo el camino, pero cuando lo vi pasarme, sentí que toda la energía dejó mi cuerpo. Me di cuenta que yo no podría lograr la mitad de las cosas que Haru hacía sin ningún esfuerzo, no importaba qué tan duro practicaba. Estaba enojado. Aún sigo enojado. De hecho, también estaba enojado con Rin. Estaba celoso que pudiera sacar algo de él que yo no pude siquiera tocar. Eso es… probablemente es como te sientes con Haru, en alguna medida.

Sousuke lo mira finalmente, sus ojos verde azulados brillando. Luce tan vulnerable de esa forma. De nuevo, Makoto siente como él está descubriendo algo que nunca se ha visto. Sousuke en realidad hizo una rabieta delante de él, como las de Ran o Ren cuando no consiguen postre. Es un problema de adultos, pero el miedo que tendría un niño***** y la rabia aún están presentes.

Severo, Makoto observa el hombro derecho de Sousuke y toma agua en sus manos. Lo verte sobre el área inflamada, y Sousuke cierra sus ojos y deja escapar un suave siseo – su cabello cayendo hacia adelante conforme inclina su cabeza.

—Vamos a salir de la piscina—le dice Makoto. Asintiendo, Sousuke se pone de pie; aunque piense que Sousuke es más alto, Makoto se siente como un padre escoltando a su hijo mientras caminan al borde de la piscina. Él sube primero, pero cuando se vuelve ve a Sousuke dudando, antes de plantas sus manos en el borde de la alberca. Sus brazos tiemblan y se desploman mientras trata de salir, haciendo que caiga de nuevo con un chapoteo. Makoto recuerda rápidamente a Rin, cuando estaba con mucho dolor emocionar que ni siquiera podía reunir las fuerzas necesarias para salir de la piscina, después de una pérdida devastadora.

Makoto le ofrece la mano y Sousuke la mira de una forma completamente avergonzada, y eso hace que Makoto casi la retire una vez más. Sin embargo, el rostro de Sousuke se endurece y le fulmina con la mirada.

—Eso pondrá presión en ambos, especialmente en ti. Puedes dañar tu espalda haciendo eso. Siempre me molestó cuando te vi tirando de Nanase fuera de la piscina—Sousuke se queja, empezando a arrastrar los pies con una mano a lo largo de la pared hacia la escalera, y moja los marcadores del camino uno por uno. Makoto le sigue, mirándole. Sousuke chasquea su lengua con irritación—. ¡Puedo hacer _esto_ por lo menos, Tachibana! ¡No fastidies!

Makoto deja de seguirlo a lo largo de la piscina. Es una muestra lamentable de impotencia y no sabe si quiere verlo. Observa a Sousuke arrastrarse a la escalera y lanzar su cuerpo fuera de la piscina, y entonces finalmente va a su lado.

—Discúlpame por arrastrarte en esto—le dice Sousuke luego de una pausa—. Este no es tu problema. Yo solo…

Hace gestos de forma desesperada y sacude su cabeza, mirando hacia un lado y hacia el suelo. Makoto sólo sonríe.

—Somos amigos, ¿no es así? —le dice con voz suave. Sousuke le mira, sorprendido—. Estaría bien con eso si tú confías más en mi. Sé… Sé que Rin puede ser un poco cabeza dura y torpe. Y Kisumi, bueno… no creo que hables demasiado con él.

Sousuke mira a Makoto por un largo rato antes de que su rostro se rompa en una sonrisa.

—Supongo… que somos amigos—dice. Sus ojos se suavizan mientras levanta su brazo para echar su cabello hacia atrás—. Makoto.

El corazón de Makoto salta al escuchar a Sousuke decir su nombre. No es la gran cosa. No debería serlo del todo, porque han conocido la existencia del otro por un largo tiempo. A pesar de que él jamás lo vio, Rin le había hablado de él cuando eran más pequeños. Sin embargo, Makoto todavía siente como si estuviera desnudo con su piel ardiendo.

—Sousuke… kun—agrega el honorífico casi como un _por si acaso _y Sousuke sólo se ríe de él.

—Realmente eres un chico de pueblo. A nadie en nuestra universidad le va a importar si usas honoríficos o no, así que relájate un poco—le dice Sousuke a la vez que golpea ligeramente el hombro de Makoto, empujándolo un poco. Makoto se abraza y sonríe con timidez.

—Lo siento, Sousuke.

—Mejor. Vamos a ducharnos.

Van juntos al vestidor, de nuevo. Makoto mira sobre su hombro hacia la alberca, un poco melancólico. No pasó demasiado tiempo en ella, y quiere nada un poco más. Claramente no siente el mismo llamado como lo hace Haru, de lo contraría él jamás saldría del agua. Aún así, ha sido un tiempo desde que él hizo el nado de espalda.

Está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que Sousuke dejó de caminar. Se dirige directamente hacia él, casi derribándolo.

—¡Lo siento! —se queja, brincando hacia atrás y casi resbalándose en el suelo de baldosas. Sousuke se vuelve para mirarlo, sus labios fruncidos.

—Makoto, quiero verte nadar—le dice—. Al menos una vuelta.

Makoto parpadea, sorprendido. Los labios de Sousuke se mueven con complicidad y se encoge de hombros.

—Quiero decir, si estás dispuesto. Supongo. Entiende que probablemente no estés demasiado interesado en hacer algo para mí en estos momentos. Te mostré una parte de mí que, eh…, no necesitabas ver—Sousuke va bajando su voz, frotándose en hombro y rodándolo. Esta vez, se trata de su hombro izquierdo. Makoto se pregunta si su hombro izquierdo se está dañando mientras cuida del derecho. Se esfuerza por apartar sus ojos y mira la cara de Sousuke.

—Has tenido esos sentimientos dentro de ti por un largo tiempo. Me alegra que me los hayas mostrado a mí y no a alguien importante—le dice a Sousuke, quien le da una mirada preocupada y luego suspira; Makoto sólo le sonríe—. Sólo estaba pensando que quiero seguir nadando. Puedes mirarme si quieres.

—Genial. Haz el calentamiento mientras me doy una ducha rápida—Sousuke habla, apuntando con su pulgar hacia el vestuario. Está a punto de irse cuando entonces hace una pausa—. Y… calienta bien. No quiero que te fuerces.

Deja a Makoto para mirar de maneja fija después de él. Sus párpados decaen un poco más de lo habitual conforme balancea sus pies. Tarda un minuto antes de volver a la realidad y regresa a la piscina, donde comienza a estarse y a calentar sus brazos y piernas. Se sumerge en el ritmo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

—Tienes que estirar la espalda, no sólo los brazos y piernas.

Él se ha estado estirando por quince minutos cuando escucha la voz de Sousuke. Salta por el sonido tan repentino y se gira para verlo unos cuantos pasos lejos, caminando hacia él.

—Honestamente. Te lastimarás a ti mismo si no te estiras de forma apropiada—Sousuke le explica—. Coloca tus manos en la pared e inclínate.

—¡P-P-Pero ya hice eso!

—Sí, lo vi. Tu posición era ridícula. Inclínate.

Apretando sus labios, Makoto hace lo que Sousuke le dijo, inclinándose lentamente de forma que su espalda es paralela al suelo. Sousuke está parado demasiado cerca de él. Makoto se tensa cuando siente los dedos de Sousuke trazando un camino a través de su espina dorsal. Es _imposible _que sea necesario—

—Sube más los brazos y baja el pecho. Si eres un nadador de espalda tienes que mantener los hombros sueltos. No dejes que la gravedad ponga un exceso de presión en ti. ¡Y no pongas todo el peso contra la pared! El de espalda puede dañar un hombro tan mal como en el de mariposa, sabes. _No_. Hazlo así.

Los ojos de Makoto se ensanchan ya que Sousuke aplica presión justo en su espalda, directamente entre sus omóplatos. La otra mano de Sousuke se desliza a través de la caja torácica y el centro de su pecho, equilibrándole y obligándole a mantenerse recto. Makoto se estremece con su toque y cierra sus ojos con agitación.

—Mantén recta tu espalda.

Respirando con dificultad, Makoto deja que Sousuke forme su posición. Sus manos se deslizan por la pared hacia arriba y atrás. Un sonido embarazoso y ridículo sigue saliendo de su boca conforme su espalda se estira más.

—Exhala y mantenlo—le ordena Sousuke. Su voz es peligrosamente baja mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre la espalda de Makoto, forzándola mantenerse rígida y recta mientras presiona sus nudillos contra la cumbre de su espina.

—Sou… _suke_—Makoto respira con dificultad.

—Está tenso porque tú no estás estirándote de forma apropiada. Si esta es la razón por la que te lastimes uno de estos días, te sentirás como un idiota por el resto de tu vida.

—¡Quema! —lloriquea. Sus muslos y pantorrillas se sienten como si estuvieran en fuego, temblando y amenazando con ya no resistir.

—Sí, por supuesto que quema. Lo has estado haciendo _mal_—espeta Sousuke—. Diez segundos más.

Diez segundos se sienten como una eternidad, y Makoto se queja a pesar de todo. Cuando se termina, Sousuke al fin deja la presión sobre la espalda y Makoto se endereza, dejando caer sus brazos, temblando, mientras se inclina contra la pared. Sousuke se cruza de brazos y se queda de pie frente a él como un padre regañando a su hijo.

—Si quieres seguir nadando en cualquier nivel, necesitas estirarte de manera apropiada—sermonea, y Makoto le hace un puchero—. Pero ahora te sientes preparado, ¿no es así?

Makoto no puede mentir, pero se siente mucho más flexible y estirado ahora, sus músculos aflojados lo suficiente como para que no le dé un calambre en el agua. Asiente, y Sousuke repite la acción.

—¿Ves? No puedes sólo estirarte de esta manera para que te sientas cómodo. Tienes que empujar tu cuerpo poco a poco. Hay un punto intermedio entre no empujar tu cuerpo en lo absoluto y hacerlo en exceso. Obtendrás los resultados ahí, no por no esforzarte—le dice Sousuke. Makoto suspira y se aleja de la pared, estirando uno de sus brazos mientras camina hacia el punto de partida. Sousuke le sigue con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

—¿Has estudiado mucho esto, verdad? —pregunta, colocándose en el punto de partida y mirando hacia abajo a Sousuke, mientras él extiende sus gafas sobre su cabeza.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Autoestudio, clases y fisioterapia. Quiero evitar que esto le suceda a otras personas—le dice Sousuke, apuntando hacia su hombro—. Terminar tu sueño por algo que pudo haber sido evitado es lo más doloroso que una persona puede experimentar. También, métete al agua. Quiero ver tu nado de espalda, no tu crol **(4)**.

Makoto se muerde el labio. No ha nadado estilo espalda desde… bueno, las nacionales del año pasado. Ninguna otra ocasión después de eso ha sido seria, sólo nadar casualmente. De todos modos asiente, bajando del punto de partida y se desliza en el agua. Tomando una respiración honda, baja las gafas sobre sus ojos. Se pone en posición, colgando de la barra. Se queda ahí, esperando, y Sousuke balancea su pierna sobre el bloque de partida y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él. Makoto pasa saliva, esperando que Sousuke no lo vea mirando fijamente su abdomen a través de la tonalidad verde de sus gafas.

—En sus marcas—comienza Sousuke. Makoto se levanta, suspendido por un momento casi fuera del agua. Inhala por la nariz y, como él, lo mantiene—. Listos, fuera.

El poder mana de las piernas de Makoto y se empuja de la pared como un resorte cargado. Espalda arqueada, se zambulle hacia atrás en el agua; por un momento, está rodeado de silencio total y absoluto. Su patada delfín nunca ha sido tan rápido, pero a medida que emerge, se rompe en un golpe explosivo que le hace movilizarse a través del agua. Respirando de forma irregular y ronca, se impulsa a través del agua tan rápido como puede.

Se esfuerza demasiado. No sólo hace eso para demostrarle a Sousuke que su poder no puede ser subestimado, sino también por él mismo. Ha sido un largo rato desde que ha practicado. Como él nada con la máxima energía, siente como si los músculos de su cuerpo reviven. Electricidad chisporrotea a lo largo de sus huesos, y ve chispas eléctricas de un color azul en su visión.

Con la luz escasa no puede ver las banderas colgadas sobre la piscina muy bien, forzándole a reducir un poco para que pueda dar una vuelta abierta en vez de una vuelta de braza. A pesar de su lentitud, reúne la fuerza necesaria para volver a la velocidad. Empuja y empuja hasta que se encuentra gruñendo con cada patada dinámica de las piernas. El agua se resiste a sus avances, pero pasa a través de todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo. Golpea la pared con su mano y se retuerce en el agua, agarrando la pared con sus dedos temblorosos. Aspira a grandes bocanadas, hundiéndose parcialmente en el agua, con todas sus extremidades gritándole por esforzarse demasiado.

—Estás tan fuera de forma ya—Sousuke puntualiza cuando Makoto ha calmado su respiración. Las cejas de Makoto se unen e inclina la cabeza—. No lo tomes como un insulto. La fuerza aún sigue ahí, sólo tienes que mantenerlo pulido. Además tu brazada es buena, pero tu periodo acuático es descuidado.

—_Jeez_. ¡Pensé que sólo buscabas ver mi estilo de espalda! —se queja Makoto.

Sousuke se ríe entre dientes estando de pie ante el punto de partida. Una mitad de Makoto espera que le ofrezca una mano, pero recuerda lo que dijo sobre su esfuerzo en sí. Sus extremidades no quieren cooperar con él, pero hace subir sus brazos al borde de la piscina y se arrastra fuera. Su cuerpo pesado ansía rendirse ante la gravedad, y él apenas lo hace sin caer en el agua. Cuando se encuentra de pie, Makoto intenta dar un paso hacia adelante y deja escapar un suspiro, medio jadeo y medio gemido, como sus piernas se tuercen un poco. Sousuke da un paso hacia atrás y coloca sus dos manos firmes en sus hombros, sosteniéndolo verticalmente mientras recupera el aliento.

—Fácil allí—susurra.

—Gracias—le dice Makoto, suspirando.

—Oh, y si tu cuerpo está tan agotado después de sólo cien metros, realmente _estás_ fuera de forma.

—¡Ya lo entendí!

—**x—**

**.**

**.**

(1) La traducción de _jammer _se me hizo algo difícil de encontrar, ya que había más manera de llamarlo. Al final me decidí por bañador, pero en el texto original estaba en plural, so…

(2) En el texto original decía _goes to the gutter_, y eso se podría traducir (de manera informal) a alguien que piensa de manera sucia o pervertida, o que piensa con albur por determinada situación. ¡Oh, este Makoto!

(3) La palabra _race _también me causó problemas. Podría ser _carrera _cuando es una competencia, pero al final no me convenció. Así que le cambié.

(4) Crol es un estilo de natación.

* Esa sería la traducción correcta, y se interpreta como… bueno, el mismo texto lo dice, el típico miedo que los niños pueden tener.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Oooooh, _my_! ¡He terminado el capítulo! No saben qué tan agotadoras han sido estas tres semanas. Trabajos finales, y más trabajos finales. Me duelen mis muñecas y mis manos, y mis ojos pesan demasiado porque ya no duermo las horas que acostumbraba a dormir. Gracias a la vida porque todo ya terminó. Técnicamente (sólo me faltan las calificaciones).

Como pueden ver, ya vamos viendo un acercamiento entre estos estudiantes guapos, sexys, candentes y atractivos. Ngh, tan bello. He de admitir que el capítulo me costó más que los anteriores – aunque quizá sea por el hecho de que lo estuve traduciendo poco a poco, debido a la escuela.

¡Quiero pedir disculpas por mi retraso! Honestamente, no pensé que estos trabajos finales estuvieran tan pesados, pero esto de hacer como veinte ensayos por cada materia es realmente tedioso – leer libros de cosas que ya te sabías o que no te llaman del todo la atención también lo es. Soportar a chicas que no son de tu agrado, fingiendo una sonrisa para que no te molesten aún más, también lo es. Tener que escuchar sus voces chillonas y sus historias sin sentido, creyendo que es interesante, bueno… lo empeoran todo. Hahahaha.

Quiero agradecer a **Ina, SouMako 3, shiro24kuro, Momoocchi **y**PerlhaHale **por sus comentarios, ¡yeeei! De igual manera, a todas aquellas personas que agregaron este maravilloso fic que estoy traduciendo a sus favoritos y alertas. ¡Wow! Ojalá más y más personas vayan conociendo esta preciosa historia.

(Tengo algo de miedo porque mañana me entregan resultados de una materia de la cual ya no estoy tan segura de cómo me va a ir. Si paso, estaré de humor para actualizar, quizás, el lunes o antes, de no ser así, aaaaaaah. Una semana más. Espero y comprendan)

¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 5

La autora es **porrimicide **(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

—Entonces, Haru… Si alguien, a quien básicamente acabas de conocer, te muestra un lado que probablemente no le había enseñado a nadie, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Makoto mira hacia Haru, quien está con la mirada perdida en un tanque de peces; debido a que es fin de semana, ambos decidieron ir a mirar escaparates juntos. Makoto no tiene ninguna clase los viernes, lo cual es un gran beneficio de la vida universitaria, y eso le da mucho más tiempo libre (especialmente con Haru, quien tiene libres los jueves y viernes de todo entrenamiento). Haru se endereza sin quitar los ojos del pez payaso que nada alrededor del tanque de agua salada. Por alguna u otra razón, decidieron ir a una tienda de mascotas para mirar los diferentes tipos de peces; sin embargo, Makoto está mucho más interesado en los corrales de gato.

—Depende de quién sea—le dice Haru, sonando nada interesado en la conversación—. Y también depende de cómo se sientan sobre eso.

—Ya veo—tararea. Levanta la vista hacia el techo, luego deambula a un tanque redondo que tiene mantarrayas bebé nadando a lo largo de la arena que está en la parte inferior, mientras mantiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre Haru. Por lo que sabe, no tiene su traje de baño por debajo de su pantalón, pero nunca podrá estar demasiado seguro. Está listo para abalanzarse sobre él y frenarlo si tiene que hacerlo. Por ahora lo único que puede hacer es mantener a Haru ocupado con preguntas vagas—. Bueno, ¿qué si es algo importante? Como… todo estaba tan reprimido durante tanto tiempo que todo terminó saliendo hacia la primera persona que le escucharía. ¿Cómo… cómo reaccionas a eso?

—Suena como una persona extraña, pero no sorprendente—Haru le dice de forma cortante, y Makoto le mira de reojo. Haru se mantiene observando al tanque que está un poco (demasiado) cerca del suelo para su gusto. Además, sus dedos siguen jugueteando con el botón superior de su camisa—. Quizás esa persona no tiene la confianza para decirle a sus seres queridos más cercanos. Es como me sentí contigo el año pasado: no quería que te _preocuparas_, por lo que yo no expresé mis _preocupaciones_. Y… espera, ¿sobre quién estamos hablando?

Rayos, está atrapado. Haru gira rápidamente su mirada de acero azul hacia Makoto, la sospecha escrita en todas sus facciones.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta. Makoto agita su cabeza.

—Es un… um, oh, un conocido de mi clase recién confió en mí y tenía muchas cosas guardadas en su pecho. Me sorprendió un poco cuando dejaron salir toda su frustración en mí, eso es todo. No nos conocemos del todo, y ahora… creo que nos hemos hecho más cercanos debido a eso. Mucho más cercanos. Pero no sé cómo tratarlos ahora, ya que no he hablado con ellos desde esa vez—le dice Makoto, escogiendo sus palabras de manera cuidadosa. Haru resopla un poco y frunce sus delgados labios.

—Suena sospechoso. Makoto, ¿me estás ocultando algo?

Makoto succiona su labio inferior dentro de su boca, mordisqueándolo. En verdad, _en verdad _no puede mentir y es tan dolorosamente obvio. Haru pierde el interés en los peces del tanque y gira hacia el rostro de Makoto, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, fijos.

—¡No te estoy ocultando nada! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —gime.

—¿Es un chico? —Haru le pregunta, quieto. El rostro de Makoto se enciende como un petardo y evita los ojos de Haru como si su vida dependiera de ello—. _Es _un chico.

De la nada, Haru sale del espacio personal de Makoto, dejándolo conmocionado e inquieto.

—No tienes que esconderme ese tipo de cosas—le dice Haru, regresando su atención al tanque de peces, mirando a los peces payaso nadar dentro de una anémona—. No tienes que tener miedo de esconderme _nada_. Pero… No te forzaré.

Makoto inclina su cabeza y mira el perfil del rostro de Haru.

—Más que cualquier cosa, quiero que seas feliz—explica. Cuando lo dice su voz está tranquila, como si lo hubiese estado guardando pero no ha sido capaz de encontrar el momento correcto para decirlo—. Y ser anhelado. Románticamente.

Haru comienza a moverse inquieto, acariciando el cabello detrás de su oreja. Las palabras suenan extrañas saliendo de su boca, tanto que incluso Makoto se siente avergonzado. Realmente ha crecido mucho desde su regreso de Australia y la graduación; hace dos años, incluso uno, nunca hubiera dicho tal cosa en voz alta. Makoto siente una calidez en su interior.

—Gracias—le contesta luego de una pausa larga.

—No hagas que suene extraño, yo sólo… te estoy diciendo cómo me siento. _Sé _cuán solo te puedes sentir, sabes—Haru continúa, dando en el clavo—. O… algo así.

Makoto ríe, ya que ahora se está forzando a sí mismo. Coloca una mano en su hombro por un momento.

—Aprecio que pienses en mí—le dice, y entonces abandona el tema. Haru no dice nada más, pero parece más animado conforme continúan viendo a los peces.

Después, en la tarde, cenaron juntos en un pequeño restaurante de ramen (lejos del centro de Tokio, gracias a Dios). Mientras Makoto revisa algunas notas de la clase, Haru le habla sobre el régimen de entrenamiento y cuán doloso es. A pesar de la forma en que se queja de ello, Makoto puede decir que ya está surgiendo efecto: últimamente, Haru ha parecido más esbelto de lo normal. Hace que Makoto se sienta un poco tímido, en realidad, ya que ha perdido mucha masa muscular. No es suficiente para hacerlo ver demasiado delgado aún, pero en definitiva ya no es tan grande a como era al final de la secundaria. Sabe que debe de trabajar, pero sus clases ya son agotadoras y suele estar demasiado cansado para hacer nada después del esfuerzo mental.

—Quería mencionarlo antes, pero estás perdiendo peso—Haru le comenta de pronto, echándole un vistazo. Makoto parpadea, sorprendido en el momento en el que dice eso—. ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?

—No—dice avergonzado—. Debería, pero he estado tan ocupado tratando de acostumbrarme a la vida universitaria.

—El entrenador Kento dice que la dieta de un nadador puede salirse de las manos si no se controla. Si sigues comiendo tanto como lo hiciste cuando te ejercitabas demasiado cada día, desarrollarás hábitos nada saludables—Haru le platica, y Makoto alza sus cejas. Haru _ha estado _escuchando a su entrenador. A pesar de que se sienta un poco desanimado por su cuerpo, tiene una oleada de orgullo, ya que Haru está aprendiendo algo de su experiencia en el entrenamiento—. Si no estás nadando, no creo que debas de trabajar tan duro… pero tampoco debes de comer como un nadador.

Makoto baja la vista hacia su cuenco de ramen. Es muy alto en proteínas, pero él no se ha estado ejercitando, así que realmente no debe de permitírselo demasiado.

Pero es tan delicioso.

Agarra un pedazo de carne de res con los palillos y le da un mordisco casi con maldad. A su lado, Haru da un suspiro de desaprobación pero no le prohíbe la comida. Conforme Makoto come, su mente se distrae con Sousuke, y se pregunta si se enfrenta al mismo problema. Una vez más él se ve tan musculoso como lucía en los regionales, así que de seguro está ejercitándose mucho. Quizá Makoto debería hacer ejercicio con él algunas veces, si está dispuesto.

Piensa en los brazos de Sousuke y cuán fuertes son. Olvidando su hombro dañado, probablemente son los músculos más fuertes de su cuerpo; eso y su espalda. Y sus abdominales. También sus muslos. Las caderas… los glúteos… no hay que olvidarlos. Makoto mira fijo a la distancia, su boca abierta conforme levanta los palillos y los lleva a sus labios. Los fideos se deslizan por estos antes de que lleguen a su boca y termina mordiendo sus encías.

—¿Makoto?

Makoto se endereza, aclara su garganta y trata de quitar el rubor en sus mejillas y evitar a Haru mirando fijamente a lado de su cabeza, succionando el bocado del caldo.

—**x—**

Son aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando vuelven, y a su regreso se escucha el sonido del ordenador portátil de Haru en la sala de estar, donde encuentran que Rei ha estado tratando de hacer una llamada de vídeo por _Skype _durante una hora. Haru se quita los zapatos (Makoto los acomoda de forma cuidadosa en la puerta) y va por la computadora, donde se arroja bajo un cojín al lado de la mesa, respondiendo.

Nagisa, Rei y Gou aparecen en la pantalla, con sus rostros aplastándose juntos ya que sonríen ampliamente.

"¡Makoto-senpai!", "¡Mako-chan!", "¡Haruka-senpai!", "¡Senpai!", y "¡Haru-chan!" vienen en tumulto, haciendo reír a Makoto como se une a Haru en el suelo frente al ordenador con cámara web integrada.

—¡Hemos estado tratando de contactarlos toda la noche! —gimotea Nagisa. Haru le resopla mientras Makoto sólo sonríe.

—Han llamado sólo por una hora. Relájense—Haru dice con irritación. Nagisa hace un gemido fuerte con la nariz a la vez que se desploma contra Rei.

—¡Nagisa-kun, estás pesado! ¡Es genial verlos a ambos! —habla Rei, centrándose en Makoto y Haru después de empujar a Nagisa lejos de él y sobre Gou, quien sólo rebota de entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo es la universidad? —pregunta ella—. ¿Es divertida?

—¿Todos son hermosos? —Rei suelta abruptamente. Nagisa se ríe, poniéndose demasiado cerca de la cámara y cubriendo la pantalla con su globo ocular.

—¿Encontraron chicas lindas?—pregunta

—No–o—Haru arrastra la palabra con sus cejas surcadas. Gira su cabeza lejos de la pantalla y cruza los brazos; Nagisa hace un mohín.

—Pero Haru-chan—

—Estoy seguro que ambos están muy ocupados con sus estudios y las prácticas—dice Rei, empujando sus gafas sobre su nariz en un gesto típico suyo.

—Makoto-senpai, sus músculos lucen un poco desinflados—

—Gou-san, eso es tan rudo. _¡Sus músculos están bien!_

—Awww, Gou-chan, ¡eso es grosero!

—No, no. Necesito hacer ejercicio, lo sé—Makoto les asegura, alzando sus manos para tratar de suavizar la situación. No funciona tan bien cuando él no está ahí personalmente.

—¡También Haruka-senpai luce excelente! —Gou comenta, moviéndose más cerca de la pantalla—. ¡Wow! Tus músculos lucen _increíbles_.

—_No _es verdad—Haru niega de forma inmediata, y Makoto ríe nerviosamente en su mano. Mientras tanto, Nagisa desaparece de la pantalla y pisadas alejándose de la computadora pueden ser escuchadas, Mientras no está, Gou se sienta en sus talones y agarra a Rei.

—¡Miren a Rei-kun! ¿¡No luce asombroso!? —pregunta, agarrando el brazo de Rei y empujándolo hacia arriba—. ¡Vamos, dóblalo de nuevo como lo hiciste antes!

—¡M-M-Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai no tienen que ver esto! —Rei resopla. Su rostro se ilumina de rojo como Gou se estira y tira de él, sus ojos salvajes con vergüenza. Makoto sonría por la interacción, y se pregunta si ha habido un desarrollo en su relación. Sin duda están más cerca. Cuando Makoto mira a Haru, sabe que también está pensando en ello—. ¡G-Gou-san—!

Gou suelta a Rei y él sólo ajusta sus gafas con manos temblorosas.

—Hombre, los extrañamos demasiado—les dice Nagisa – su rostro apareciendo de nuevo en la cámara, esta vez con una paleta sostenida por sus labios—. El club es divertido aún, incluso sin ustedes aquí. Pero aún así los extrañamos. ¿Van a regresar algunas ocasiones para visitarnos?

—Por supuesto—Makoto contesta—. Vamos a regresar a Iwatobi el fin de semana en que ustedes tienen las carreras, así les echaremos ánimos. ¿No es así, Haru?

Haru asiente y los tres de tercer año del otro lado aclaman tan fuerte que distorsiona el sonido en la computadora de Haru.

—¡Estarán maravillados cuando vean mi hermoso nado! —alardea Rei, posando una mano de forma dramática en su pecho mientras abre su nariz—. ¡Estoy feliz de anunciarles que nadaré en la carrera de 800 metros de estilo libre!

Los ojos de Makoto y Haru se ensanchan mientras Rei deja escapar una risa maníaca. Gou se inclina hacia adelante.

—¡No lo creerían si lo vieran! ¡Rei-kun hizo un descubrimiento asombroso esta temporada!—ella alaba. Las risas de Rei se detienen y se pone tímido de nuevo debido a las palabras de Gou, rascando su mejilla.

—Rei-chan es muy bueno moderando su ritmo—agrega Nagisa—. Puede no ser _rápido _en el estilo libre, ¡pero en definitiva puede nadar lo más largo sin ponerse cansado!

—¡Eso es increíble, Rei! —Makoto habla con entusiasmo; Rei encorva sus hombros, luciendo como que quiere ocultarse en el collar de su camisa.

—Oh, no e-es…—tartamudea, agitando su mano como si quisiera ahuyentar a todos.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti, Haru-chan? —pregunta Nagisa, colocándose nuevo su rostro muy cerca de la cámara—. ¿Qué nadarás en tus torneos?

—Sólo nado estilo libre—recita Haru, haciendo que todos se rían.

—Haruka-senpai, _nunca _cambias—Rei suspira como si estuviera soñando y Makoto gime. Algunas veces, Rei pone a Haru en un pedestal, y él no tiene el corazón para decirle que Haru hace cosas que no son cien por ciento hermosas casi cada hora. De hecho, justo ahora Haru está siguiendo a una mosca con sus ojos por algunos segundos, antes de tirar de sus brazos, uniendo sus manos. La habitación se queda silenciosa hasta que la mosca zumba de forma repentina fuera de sus palmas. Determinado, Haru se aleja de la computadora portátil y acecha su vuelo como un gato, y Rei parece como si hubiera presenciado un gran crimen contra el mismo Dios.

—Mako-chan, nunca contestaste mi pregunta—Nagisa arrastra las palabras, inclinándose hacia adelante con la barbilla en sus palmas—. ¿Conociste algunas chicas lindas?

—Debo de admitir que me está dando curiosidad—agrega Rei, levantando sus gafas con remilgo—. Si bien recuerdo, Makoto-senpai, nunca tuviste ningún tipo de romance en el tiempo que llevo conociéndote. Estoy ansioso por conocer tu gusto en las mujeres.

—¡También quiero saber! —replica Gou.

—Umm… eso es…—él balbucea, moviéndose nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer—. Bueno, verán…

—No está interesado en las mujeres—Haru le interrumpe, regresando al lado de Makoto con las manos frescas y lavadas. Makoto se congela, la sangre corriendo fría. Como Haru se sienta, mira hacia él. Sus labios se curvan en una mueca grave—. Creo que merecen saberlo. Lo entenderán.

Haru se estira y coloca una mano de forma gentil en el muslo de Makoto, relajándolo. Sus hombros se encorvan al exhalar de manera lenta.

—Chicos…—comienza. No esperaba hacer esto _hoy_, pero supone que tiene que hacerlo en algún momento. El plan original era decirles después de que se graduara – de todos modos, ahora o un año después no es demasiada diferencia—. Me atraen los hombres. Soy gay.

Silencio, y Makoto se pone tenso. ¿Quizás ellos no podrían aceptarlo, después de todo?

—Entonces, ¿conociste algunos _chicos _lindos? —Nagisa le pregunta sin pestañear del todo—. Aún sigues sin responderme, Mako-chan.

Makoto alza la mirada con ojos vacilantes y vulnerables mientras retuerce sus manos. Rei, Gou y Nagisa lucen indiferentes.

—Nagisa-kun, creo que el término apropiado sería chicos _atractivos_.

—¡Los chicos pueden ser lindos! —protesta Nagisa—. _Yo soy _lindo. Rei-chan también lo es.

—¡No seas tan engreído! Y yo preferiría el término _hermoso_–

—Por mi parte, también creo que Haruka-senpai es bonito—dice Gou, asintiendo de manera sabia. De pronto, su boca se abre—. ¡Esperen! Makoto-senpai, ¿¡eso quiere decir que Haruka-senpai y tú…!?

Rei y Nagisa toman grandes bocanadas, y de pronto los tres están tratando de aglomerarse en la pantalla.

—¡No! Haru y yo sólo somos amigos—les dice—. No lo veo de esa manera.

—¿¡Qué sobre mí!? Estaría _honrado _si tuviste un enamoramiento en mí, Makoto-senpai.

—¡No, yo! Mako-chan dijo en una ocasión que yo sería un buen novio.

—¡Él les dijo eso a todos!

—Makoto-senpai, ¡conozco a alguien con grandiosos músculos que podrías conocer!

La sonrisa de Makoto se hace incómoda mientras levanta sus manos en señal de rendirse y, físicamente, se inclina lejos de la pantalla. Ve que Haru le echa un vistazo y luego gira su afilada mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

—¡Suficiente! —habla de forma brusca. Todos dejan de hablar al mismo tiempo—. Makoto no los ve de esa manera, Rei y Nagisa, y no tiene por qué presentarle a nadie. No es un juguete para que lo emparejen con otros.

Makoto mira hacia a Haru, quien luce muy irritado y protector. Rei, Nagisa y Gou hacen referencias en forma de disculpa.

—Haru—murmura. Sonríe a su mejor amigo, agradecido de que cuide de él—. Gracias, pero está bien. Sé que es algo importante y todos están conmocionados. Pero, um… prometo que no estoy interesando en ninguno de ustedes. Sin ofender.

"Lo siento, Mako-chan", "Me disculpo por ser insolente, Makoto-senpai", "lo siento…", se disculpan los tres a la vez.

—Está bien—Makoto les tranquiliza, agitando sus manos. Junto a él, Haru le mira de nuevo para asegurarse de que en verdad está bien—. P-Pero… es cierto lo que dicen. Hay personas muy atractivas en Tokio.

Frota sus manos y sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse. Se retuerce un poco y ve a cualquier parte menos a la pantalla de la computadora.

—Y… puede haber o no… alguien atractivo… en una de mis clases—les dice. El rostro de Nagisa se ilumina de forma inmediata, pero Haru le da una mirada de advertencia antes de que pueda comenzar con preguntas curiosas.

—¡Ve a por ello, Mako-chan! —Nagisa le aclama y Rei asiente.

—¡Todos estamos apoyándote, Makoto-senpai! —él dice.

De todos modos, Gou no dice nada y sólo observa a Makoto desde su lado, y él puede decir que está poniendo algunas piezas en su lugar. Evita mirarla lo mejor que puede.

—Muchas gracias a todos. Y… gracias por apoyar—les contesta. Nagisa agita su cabeza.

—¡Mako-chan, te amamos demasiado como para dejar que algo como eso arruine nuestra amistad! —Nagisa le dice, y de nuevo Rei asiente en acuerdo.

—Concuerdo con Nagisa-kun. Makoto-senpai, tú has sido muy comprensivo con nosotros. Siempre has colocado nuestras necesidades antes de las tuyas, y has trabajado muy duro para ayudarnos a sobrepasar. Cuanto eras capitán, yo pensé que jamás podría ser capaz de estar a tu nivel. Pero ahora soy capitán, porque me diste la confianza y la determinación que necesitaba. Siempre, siempre te he considerado como mi modelo a seguir—le habla Rei. Su voz se marchita un poco con el final ya que se sonroja.

—Rei-chan, pusiste nuestros sentimientos en palabras tan bien—Nagisa gorjea—. ¡Concuerdo con todo lo que dijo!

—Yo también—responde Gou.

Makoto siente sus ojos aguadarse y deja que una enorme sonrisa cubra su rostro.

—No saben cuán maravilloso es escucharlo de los tres.

—**x—**

—Voy a entrar.

Makoto se desliza dentro del baño y se acerca a la bañera en donde Haru se remoja en agua.

—Ten cuidado en no sobrecalentarte—le advierte, tirando de un taburete y sentándose en él. Para su alivio, no cree que Haru lleve un bañador mientras se baña esta vez—. ¿Te estás bañando apropiadamente esta vez?

—Siempre me baño de forma apropiada—Haru bromea y él sólo ríe. Después de una larga pausa, Haru abre su boca para hablar de nuevo—. Discúlpame por obligarte a decirles, no sabía que reaccionarían así. Por lo menos debí de preguntarte primero.

Makoto mira a Haru mientras este le da una expresión consternada, y él niega con la cabeza.

—No. Estaba buscando decirles, de todos modos. No culpo a nadie. Ellos sólo no conocían sus límites—le asegura a Haru, y él asiente antes de hundirse para poder soplar burbujas en el agua por la boca—. ¡Pero fue realmente sorprendente! La próxima vez avísame con antelación.

—Está bien—Haru le contesta, levantando su boca del agua, y Makoto se pone de pie.

—Me voy a poner el pijama. No te ahogues—molesta, lo que hace que Haru lance agua hacia él con sus manos ahuecadas.

Cuando Makoto va de regreso a la habitación de Haru, la pantalla de su celular está encendida. Se acerca a este y revisa los mensajes, encontrando que provienen de Gou.

_Makoto-senpai, Sousuke-kun está en la universidad contigo, ¿no es así? Puedes decírmelo. No le diré a mi hermano si tú no quieres que lo haga._

Makoto mordisquea sus labios conforme escribe una respuesta.

… _Sí, él está ahí. No le digas a Rin, por favor. Quiero que el mismo Sousuke se lo diga._

Manda el mensaje y recibe una respuesta de forma inmediata.

_Te prometo que no lo haré. Sólo espero que esté bien. Me preocupo por él._

Frunciendo el ceño conforme se coloca sus pantalones cortos de pijama, Makoto se tumba en la elevada cama de Haru y mira su teléfono por un momento o dos antes de responder.

_Yo también, Gou-kun. No eres la única._

Hay una larga pausa antes de que Gou mande el último mensaje.

_Makoto-senpai, ¿te atrae Sousuke-kun?_

El corazón de Makoto salta. ¿Sousuke? Bueno, no lo llamaría un pleno interés, pero con respecto a su cuerpo… Makoto se siente sin duda atraído. ¿Inclusive contaría eso? Pero, una vez más, hay otras cosas en Sousuke que son atractivas. El sonido de su risa es atractivo – su _sonrisa _es atractiva. Su naturaleza inquietante es atractiva aunque eso preocupe a Makoto; y cuando piensa en sus ojos, casi inhumanamente verdeazulados y afilados como cuchillas… hacen que sus rodillas se debiliten.

Con pulgares temblorosos, Makoto golpetea la respuesta.

_Quizá sólo un poco_.

.

.

—**x—**

**.**

**.**

¡Y lo prometido es deuda! Yeeeeeei. Logré terminar el capítulo, a pesar de que mis dedos están congelados porque mi casa está terriblemente fría. Odio cuando me pasa esto.

Como ven, poco a poco vamos viendo cómo Makoto se siente más y más atraído hacia Sousuke, y ya les dijo a sus amigos que le gustan los hombres (aunque claro, Haru tuvo algo que ver con ello) y estos reaccionaron algo, eh, emocionados al principio, pero luego Haru los tranquilizó. Ah.

Mañana va a ser oficialmente mi último día en la facultad, aunque solamente iré por el último resultado que me falta para sentirme liberada. Iba a ser hoy, pero el maestro está "fuera", por lo que se tuvo que cambiar la fecha para mañana. Uy, estos maestros. Bueno, sólo él. Por suerte este semestre me tocaron maestros excelentes, como en los pasados. Con sus excepciones, claro está.

**Por cierto, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre este maravilloso fic, y si no les gusta dejar comentarios en ff (como a mí), no olviden que ahí está mi tumblr (laaaarrylove), y si gustan seguirme para ver las actualizaciones, o cuando ponga avisos en caso de que no haya una. De todos modos, el tag es #fefsky-español… o algo así. ¡Tampoco olviden seguir a la maravillosa autora de esta maravillosa historia! (porrimicide).**

No tengo nada más que decir, sólo que espero actualizar lo más pronto posible y no enfermarme en estos días, porque mi garganta duele y eso no es bueno.

¡Muchas gracias a **Paintdripps, Paloma-san, SouMako3 ** y **shiro24kuro **por sus comentarios! Y sí, chicas, estuve realmente estresada. Por suerte todo terminó, y tengo un mes de libertad. O algo así. ¡Yo también opino que debería de ejercitarse! Pero vamos, Makoto no deja de ser lindo por su cuerpo… ñe.

¡Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 6

La autora es **porrimicide **(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sousuke no le ha hablado a Makoto desde esa noche en el centro de actividad. Por un lado está decepcionado ya que ahora se llaman por su primer nombre, pero por el otro es un alivio enorme, y el afirmar la atracción que tiene hacia Sousuke con Gou lo puso de nervios. Pensó que Sousuke le hablaría más, pero en esos momentos es todo lo contrario: sólo le ha dicho un total de tres palabras en la última semana.

Makoto se da cuenta que es muy raro que Sousuke tome notas en clase y, cuando lo hace, son descuidadas y con nada en concreto y está comenzando a preocuparle debido a que su primer examen es la siguiente semana; se pregunta si Sousuke conoce el contenido o sólo no le importa. Ansía preguntarle, pero cada que lo intenta se siente un poco intimidado por la mirada en el rostro de Sousuke y no puede hacer nada para decir algo.

Por lo tanto, se sienta y espera. Los días de la siguiente semana después del incidente van avanzando de manera lenta – el lunes se pasa a martes, y este a miércoles. Se siente como la semana más larga de su vida, y prácticamente puede sentir a su cuerpo frenando todo proceso cuando llega a la clase de inglés. Sin embargo, ha estado esperando su clase de anatomía todo el día, por lo que usa sus habilidades hasta que la clase acaba y avanza directo hacia el edificio de Ciencias. Con el corazón latiendo en su pecho, toma su asiento habitual en el centro de la tercera fila y espera.

Y espera.

La clase comienza y Sousuke aún no se ha mostrado. Makoto contempla, triste, el asiento en donde Sousuke se sienta al lado de él, pero ninguna mirada lo hará aparecer. Makoto pasa toda la clase enfurruñando mientras toma las notas. Había estado determinado a hablar ese día con Sousuke a pesar de la vacilación de este; pero ahora que Sousuke no está ahí, la confianza de Makoto ha vuelto a cero.

Mientras se debate y sigue mirando hacia la silla vacía de Sousuke, no nota a Sato mirándolo desde atrás.

**—x—**

Después de clases, Makoto se obliga a ir al gimnasio; no puede continuar tirando flojera de esa manera o jamás será capaz de recuperarse. Además, quiere sacar a Sousuke de su cabeza de forma desesperada. Regresa a su dormitorio para tomar su bolsa de lona y guarda su ropa de gimnasio y su bañador, saliendo hacia el Centro de Actividad Estudiantil.

Ese día está realmente lleno. Es la primera vez que Makoto ha estado ahí durante el día, y está a reventar **(1)** de estudiantes tanto atléticos como los que no. Se siente un poco claustrofóbico cuando va hacia los vestuarios, pero lo soporta así que coloca sus cosas en el casillero que había rentado para ese día. Tomando su bote de agua y el _iPod_, se dirige a la pista.

La pista va por todo el perímetro del gimnasio, alrededor de veinte pies en el aire; esto da una buena línea de visión al enorme edificio. En realidad, el gimnasio está formado por tres canchas dentro de una sala enorme, separadas por grandes pantallas de vinilo que suben y bajan cada que sean necesarios a través de un panel de control en la pared. El gimnasio del extremo izquierdo es sede de un partido de baloncesto poco profesional, y de lado derecho está explotando con música de ejercicio cardiovascular, con un alrededor de cuarenta personas se encuentran bailando al ritmo; mientras tanto, el equipo de voleibol se mantiene en medio del gimnasio. Cada una de las canchas tiene una plataforma para que los espectadores puedan observar con seguridad desde arriba, y ahora estas están llenas de estudiantes interesados en mirar la práctica de voleibol.

Makoto atraviesa las plataformas y trota alrededor de la cancha, la cual cuenta con cuatrocientos metros alrededor; otros trotadores lo pasan, pero no importa qué tan lento lo haga, se fuerza por continuar moviéndose. Ejercitarse hasta sentir la adrenalina **(2)** siempre se le hace muy difícil, y más por ese límite existente entre el dolor y el gozo debido a que no se ha ejercitado de forma adecuada en meses. Hay una puntada a su lado por la tercera corrida en la pista y su respiración está difícil; espera que su jadeo no suene demasiado extraño, y trata de bloquearlo aumentando el volumen de la música que se reproduce en sus audífonos.

Se promete que correrá ocho vueltas antes de que levante pesas, pero a la cuarta vuelta ya se siente demasiado débil; esperando no tener una situación embarazosa, Makoto se hace a un lado y toma un sorbo de agua. Continúa corriendo en el lugar para así no perder el ritmo cardíaco por completo. Una vez que ha tenido la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, se pone en marcha otra vez con la quemadura y el dolor hasta que los siente.

La euforia* es quizá lo que más le gusta cuando se ejercita. El dolor decae y todo lo que siente es el estiramiento de sus músculos y su corazón late contra su caja torácica. Corre al ritmo de la música y siente el impacto a través de sus huesos cada que oye el rebote de un tambor; la séptima vuelta es pan comido, y la octava lo ha hecho sentir algo tambaleante pero agradable y caliente.

Limpiando el sudor de su rostro y sus brazos con toallas de papel que consiguió de un distribuidor cercano, Makoto camina hacia la sala de pesas sintiéndose listo y seguro. De todos modos, en el momento en que entra la atmósfera cambia: la mayoría de la gente en la habitación le miró para examinar el nuevo rostro. Muchos regresaron a lo que hacían, pero unos pocos le echaron otro vistazo como si lo estuvieran evaluando. Es muy, muy intimidante ver fisicoculturistas aquí, tanto hombres como mujeres que son más grandes que él y que podrían aplastarlo.

Analizando la habitación, Makoto localiza a Aiko y Hana frente a los espejos haciendo zancadas con pesas en sus manos. Hana tiene cinco libras de peso en ellas, mientras que Aiko un peso de veinte libras en cada una. Ambas parecen estar muy concentradas, por lo que Makoto sólo les da una sonrisa y les saluda con la mano antes de buscar algún equipo disponible.

Hay una máquina mariposa que está abierta junto a una máquina de cable. Makoto va directo hacia ella, siendo cuidadoso para evitar que sus pies sean aplastados por un grupo de hombres ruidosos y odiosos que siguen dejando caer sus pesas en el suelo. Los letreros señalan de forma clara no dejar caer las pesas, pero Makoto no se los dice.

Dejando sus cosas en el suelo, a su lado, Makoto toma asiento y se coloca en la máquina mariposa; está a punto de pulsar el botón de reproducción de su _iPod _cuando oye una voz junto a él.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te vería por aquí, Makoto.

Makoto mira a la derecha y posa sus ojos en Sousuke, quien había estado de pie en el máquina de cable todo ese tiempo. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas que revela el estabilizador del hombro que lleva debajo; Makoto echa un vistazo al peso que está levantando – y ve que sólo levanta veinte libras, tirando suavemente de su brazo hacia atrás ya que trabaja su hombro dañado. Está de frente a la máquina con la espalda dando al resto de la habitación, tirando desde la parte frontal en lugar de por detrás.

—¿Está bien? —Makoto pregunta preocupado, y Sousuke asiente. Luce un poco calmado, con sus ojos más decaídos de lo usual junto con una mirada neutral en su rostro.

—Mmhm—tararea.

—¿Duele?

—Nah, pero más peso que esto y estaría en un mundo de dolor—ríe de forma lúgubre—. Así que supongo que estoy atascado en los veinte. Vaya fiasco.

—Ya veo—dice Makoto con el ceño fruncido. Pone sus pesas a veinte, queriendo calentar sus músculos antes de moverse más alto. Sousuke le sigue mirando de reojo, echándole un vistazo por encima cada pocos segundos o hasta que hace una pausa en su levantamiento de pesas.

—Mantén tu espalda recta—le dice. Makoto parpadea y pestañea, moviéndose en su asiento. Exhala mientras que une los brazos delante de su cuerpo, mirando a Sousuke en busca de su aprobación; este sólo asiente con la cabeza en silencio, pero continúa viendo a Makoto. Su escrutinio hace que Makoto sude más de lo habitual—. Tío, ¿vas a quedarte en veinte libras todo el día?

—… Oh—dice. Se pregunta si hace calor ahí o algo así, porque se siente un poco aturdido. Dobla el peso a cuarenta libras, notando que aún es fácil de levantar, pero se mantiene en ese peso y se ejercita hasta que hay una quemadura agradable.

—Eso es—murmura Sousuke; Makoto apenas y logra escucharlo, pero de todos modos lo mira. No le ha hablado. Mientras él no miraba, Sousuke subió su propio peso a treinta.

—Sousuke—le dice—. ¿No estás—?

—No. Shh—le calla Sousuke. Cierra sus ojos y se concentra en poner su brazo atrás, y Makoto lo mira hacerlo hasta que ve que Sousuke hace una repentina mueca de dolor. Se tambalea y deja que el peso caiga de forma abrupta mientras él aprieta los dientes, preocupando a Makoto. Si Sousuke está en su límite con sólo treinta libras de peso, debe de estar en un verdadero dolor—. Ouch.

Makoto mira mientras él deja su brazo caer, pero en lugar de enojo, Sousuke solamente luce resignado, casi triste. Con un suspiro, Sousuke regresa las pesas a veinte libras y vuelve su espalda a la máquina, sentándose en el banquillo que está al frente, y comienza a tirar hacia adelante por detrás. Luce aburrido, y Makoto no se molesta en preguntarle si está bien porque sabe que no lo está. En lugar de eso, se levanta silenciosamente a su lado; la agradable y persistente quemadura en sus hombros y pecho lo tiene gruñendo de forma suave con cada tirón que da hacia delante. El sudor cae por su frente y se desliza por su cara en gotas gruesas; olvidó qué tan profundo disfruta esto. Los otros hombres y mujeres intimidantes en el gimnasio no importan más, ya que todo lo que siente es ese agradable dolor.

Inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el relleno de la máquina resistente detrás de él, ignorando las expresiones faciales que está haciendo y que son casi eróticas. Cuando da por terminado, mueve su cabeza hacia adelante y saca sus miembros cansados de la máquina; se desliza hacia delante en el banco y se inclina para agarrar la botella de agua. Mientras bebe de ella observa a Sousuke, que ha dejado los levantamientos y le miraba abiertamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Makoto, limpiando sus labios humedecidos—. ¿Mi forma estaba mal?

—No. Aunque hacías algunas expresiones interesantes—Sousuke habla arrastrando las palabras, girando su cabeza y riéndose entre dientes—. _Realmente _te debe de gustar el ejercicio.

Él parpadea con una sonrisa mientras Makoto inclina su cabeza en confusión.

—¿Hacía una mueca extraña? —presiona, poniéndose nervioso. ¿¡Qué tipo de cara estaba haciendo!?

—Extraña no es como la llamaría—declara Sousuke; rueda sus ojos y libera el mango del cable, dejando que sus pesas cayeran—. Vamos, no puedes estar en una máquina todo el día. Vamos a hacer algunas press de banca. Te entrenaré.

—Seguro—le dice Makoto, limpiando el sudor de su rostro con el cuello de su camisa. Se levanta de la máquina y luego va hacia una mesa cercana y toma algunos suministros de limpieza de esta, el cual usa para desinfectar su lugar. Es algo que ha visto hacer a unos cuántos; los hombres fuertes en el centro del gimnasio que siguen con sus pesas no son parte de ellos.

Sousuke conduce a Makoto a una prensa de banco, donde Makoto agarra cuarenta y cinco libras y los desliza a cada lado de la barra. Como se sube en el banco busca con su mirada a Sousuke, quien está mirando las pesas con desaprobación.

—Deberías de empezar sólo el calentamiento con la barra. Son sólo cuarenta y cinco libras por sí mismo, sabes—Sousuke le dice; Makoto le resopla un poco.

—Lo sé. Antes calentaba con doscientas libras. Creo que puedo manejar uno con treinta y cinco—le contesta. Sousuke no dice nada más, sólo se encoge de hombros. Mientras Makoto se recuesta, Sousuke balancea su pierna sobre el banco y se posiciona para vigilar el levantamiento de Makoto. Eso está muy bien y estupendo, pero cuando Sousuke está más cerca de la barra, su entrepierna está prácticamente encima de la frente de Makoto. Genial.

—Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés—dice, pasando sus manos justo debajo de la barra. Makoto pasa saliva, tratando de no mirar de forma directa hacia arriba mientras alcanza a tomar la barra. Lo levanta de las clavijas, exhalando cuando todo el peso de la barra se presiona contra él; y así comienza su primer set, bombeando el peso de manera fácil. La quemadura ya conocida se eleva en el pecho, floreciendo desde el centro y viajando hasta los brazos. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, descanso.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije—le dice a Sousuke y éste sólo suelta una risita.

—Bien. Tenía miedo de que tendría que abalanzarme en el último segundo e impedir que te rompieras—se burla y sonríe—. ¿Quieres más peso?

—Sí. Otras diez libras en ambos lados.

Sousuke obedece y Makoto hace otras diez. Al final, sus músculos están teniendo un poco de apuro con la barra: se está acercando a su límite. Ciento cincuenta y cinco están bien, mas no es lo ideal. Sintiéndose triste de nuevo por no estar en condición física, alza la vista y mira a Sousuke.

—Quita diez y pon veinticinco—dice. Sousuke vacila pero de todos modos asiente, agregándole un adicional de cincuenta libras a las ciento treinta y cinco con las que empezó. Esta vez Makoto va mucho más lento, con sus brazos ya temblando conforme hace la primera. Hace la segunda y luego apenas es capaz de terminar la siguiente; ya en la cuarta está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para levantar la barra. Sus músculos gritan y él deja escapar fuertes gruñidos mientras da empujones y empujones.

—Vamos, grandulón—murmura Sousuke con sus manos ya sujetando la barra—. No la dejes caer. No creo que mi hombro pueda toma tanto peso ahora.

Con esto Makoto aprieta su mandíbula y deja salir un gruñido fuerte mientras empuja con todas sus fuerzas y se las arregla para levantar la barra sobre las clavijas. Sudando y sintiéndose como gelatina, se sienta en el banquillo y toma otro trago de agua.

Los efectos del ejercicio lo llenan una vez más de endorfinas y haciendo que un cansancio agradable le invada.

—Buen trabajo—dice Sousuke; Makoto siente que algo seco le golpea su hombro y ve una pequeña toalla, cortesía de Sousuke—. Vamos a envolverlo y nos relajamos en la pista, luego podemos ir a la sala de lucha libre para estirar.

Asintiendo, Makoto va a la banca, la limpia, y entonces se da palmadas para quitar el sudor de su frente y cuello. Sigue a Sousuke fuera del cuarto de pesas y vuelven al gimnasio. Trotan dos vueltas alrededor de la pista, calentando los músculos por última vez antes de ir a la recámara de lucha, la cual es del tamaño de un aula y acolchonada del suelo al techo.

—¿Qué me perdí hoy en la clase? —Sousuke pregunta mientras le permite a Makoto usar su hombro sano para equilibrarse y así elevar un pie y tirar contra la parte posterior de su muslo.

—Revisamos las articulaciones de la parte superior del cuerpo. Te habría interesado—dice. Sousuke se encoge de hombros y sujeta a Makoto cuando casi pierde el equilibrio.

—Nah. Sé todo lo que se necesita saber sobre anatomía. Prácticamente es de lo que me he preocupado en los últimos dos años.

—Quizás las cosas de sentido común, ¿pero sabes los términos técnicos? —Makoto le pregunta, sosteniéndose del codo de Sousuke como él vuelve a tener equilibrio sobre un pie—. Tenemos un examen el lunes de la próxima semana. Puedes sentirte como que sabes todo, pero…

—Lo sé—le espeta con un poco de dureza.

—Lo siento—Makoto suspira. Estiran los brazos juntos, luego se inclinan para tocar los dedos de los pies. Sousuke sólo puede tocar sus dedos del pie con la mano izquierda (ya que mantiene su brazo derecho contra su cuerpo), mientras que Makoto puede llevar las puntas de los dedos un poco más debajo de sus tobillos. Nunca ha sido tan flexible. Cuando se endereza de nuevo, hace algunos estiramientos y observa a Sousuke por el rabillo del ojo. Es tan, tan fuerte. Makoto recuerda cosas sobre su tamaño en la preparatoria; ahora se siente como que ha sido superado, lo que lo llena de un extraño sentimiento de envidia y admiración. Por un lado, quiere estar tan musculoso como Sousuke. Pero por el otro…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos como Sousuke bebe de su bote de agua, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás conforme da el trago. Una gota corre por el lado de la barbilla y, cuando se aleja, una cadena de saliva está entre sus labios y la botella de agua.

Makoto siente que un repentino impacto de calor le golpea justo en su vientre bajo, como un peso fijándose en su vientre y empujando hacia abajo. Siente una repentina y desesperada necesidad de ser tocado por las manos de Sousuke, una necesidad de tocarlo con sus propias manos – trazar sus dedos a lo largo de los finos contornos de sus músculos. Quiere besar esa piel y probar el sabor salado de su sudor, y quiere aquellos labios deslizándose a lo largo de sus pectorales y bajo la mitad de su estómago y—

Makoto nunca ha estado tan ansioso en los dieciocho años de su vida, y no en el sentido literal. Ansioso de un hombre. Sousuke, para ser exacto.

—Yo. _Yooo_, Makoto—llama Sousuke, su voz haciéndose más fuerte conforme habla—.Tierra llamando a soñador. ¿Vienes a ducharte o qué?

A Makoto le toma un buen tiempo el reaccionar y seguir a Sousuke fuera de la acolchonada y enfriada habitación. Van juntos a las duchas, donde Makoto se quita sus ropas de gimnasio de manera rápida y envolviendo una toalla alrededor de su cadera, corriendo a las duchas antes que Sousuke. Pone el agua fría y se moja en ella. El descenso de la temperatura hace que su cuerpo se tense, y sabe que no es bueno para los músculos – pero tiene que deshacerse del calor de su cuerpo tan pronto como le sea posible.

Para el alivio de Makoto, Sousuke llega un momento después y escoge una ducha en el lado opuesto de la habitación. De todos modos están solos, lo cual lo pone de nervios. Una vez que se ha enfriado lo suficiente como para concentrarse, pone el agua caliente y regresa a su rutina normal para ducharse.

—Hey, ¿Sousuke? —Makoto pregunta de forma súbita. Puede oír el velcro del estabilizador del hombro de Sousuke cuando se lo quita, luego el chirrido del grifo cuando lo abre.

—¿Sí? —contesta Sousuke.

—¿Me has estado evitando desde… lo que pasó la noche del jueves pasado? —pregunta, y Sousuke calla por un largo rato.

—Para ser honesto, yo pensé que no querías ya nada conmigo—admite—, lo cual podría entender. ¿Un tipo que acabas de conocer teniendo un ataque justo en frente de ti? Debe de haber sido bastante impactante.

—En realidad no…—Makoto va bajando su voz, dejando salir una risa suave—. Si tú necesitaste sacar frustraciones guardadas, no te lo iba a negar. Incluso los mejores de nosotros se enojan.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dice Sousuke. Makoto no tiene que mirarle para escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Se quedan callados por otro rato, tallando sus cabellos de forma silenciosa antes de enjuagárselos; Makoto es el primero en cerrar el grifo y enredar su toalla alrededor de su cadera antes de girarse. Sousuke hace lo mismo a la vez y, en una desafortunada caída de sus ojos, Makoto obtiene un _vistazo_ de Sousuke. Oh. Por una _mier_—

_No pierdas la compostura no pierdas la compostura no pierdas la compostura, sólo mira hacia otro lado pero no tan rápido. Sigue ocultando el sonrojo. No le mires a los ojos, sólo regresa a los vestuarios. Está bien, pasa todo el tiempo. No se dio cuenta y no le importa. Lo que sea que hagas, no lo mires a los ojos. Sólo gírate y camina._

Regresando, Makoto va hacia los vestuarios y abre su casillero. Primero saca sus bóxers y se los coloca, tirando de ellos bajo la toalla; luego, se pone sus pantalones deportivos y entonces retira la toalla y la utiliza para frotar su cabello mojado. Cuando la tira Sousuke ya está ahí, con los brazos cruzados mientras se inclina contra los casilleros justo a la izquierda de Makoto, vistiendo sólo una toalla. Makoto controla el impulso de soltar un chillido de sorpresa por la repentina llegada de Sousuke al morder sus labios. Eso es todo. Ahí es donde lo golpea por la salida repentina de Makoto y por mirar demasiado tiempo. Fue un placer conocer este mundo.

—Entonces… Makoto—Sousuke arrastra cada vocal de manera individual. Los labios de Makoto se mueven nerviosamente para tratar de sonreír, pero no puede ya que su mandíbula se queda quieta. Sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas, aclara su garganta antes de hablar.

—¿S-Sí?

Sousuke no habla un buen rato, lo que hace que Makoto lo sienta como una eternidad (temblando tan fuerte que sus dientes están a punto de castañear).

—Deberíamos de hacer eso de nuevo—le dice Sousuke—. Hagámoslo una rutina. Te haremos _trizas_.

Sousuke le da a Makoto un empujón juguetón a su hombro, luego se gira y camina hacia su propio casillero. La respiración que Makoto libera es tan explosiva que está sorprendido de no derribar todos los casilleros. Su corazón late tan fuerte en el pecho, y se ve obligado a caer pesadamente en el banco que está al lado tomando unos minutos para calmarse.

Va a ser un largo, _largo _semestre.

* * *

><p>—<strong>x—<strong>

**.**

(1) Se refiere a que estaba muy lleno, o había demasiada gente (énfasis en _demasiada_)

(2) Adrenalina * Euforia. Tenía otra traducción, pero era una palabra que yo no entendía, así que la cambié por algo que se le pareciera.

* * *

><p>Wow. Este sin duda ha sido el capítulo que más complicado se me ha hecho. Una, porque me encontré palabras que no recordaba el significado o bien, no lo sabía (pero gracias al cielo que recordé que tengo un documento especial para eso); dos, las malditas <em>libras <em>que me dieron dolor de cabeza, y no sabía si pasarlas a kilos o no. Al final, como pueden ver, no lo hice. Nunca he sido tan buena con las matemáticas, así que (a pesar de encontrar un excelente convertidor en internet) di por decidido el dejarlas así, para no entrar en incongruencias en cuanto las sumas y todo eso; tres, y no menos importante – después de **meses **estar prepararme _psicológicamente _para ver el capítulo 10x01 de Bones en donde el bello, precioso, siempre perfecto _Lance Sweets _muere, lo vi… y de nada sirvió mi entrenamiento. Aún me sigue doliendo su muerte como no saben. Dios, descargué una canción que significa esperanza pero cada que la escucho tengo el cuerpo sin vida de Sweets en mi cabeza.

**Esto no es vida.**

**.**

Estuve un buen rato buscando _cuáles son las __**partes **__de las pesas _(no exactamente partes, pero no sabía cómo ponerle), y jamás encontré nada. El punto era que Makoto se puso cuarenta y cinco libras _a cada lado de la barra_.

Se acercan las fechas navideñaaaas. Wow, ya tan rápido han pasado los días. Por suerte aún tengo mucho tiempo libre, aunque es una lástima que mis manos se enfríen (congelen) muy rápido como para sentirme bien al teclear las cosas por acá. Bueeeeno, no importa del todo.

Como leen, ya tenemos a un Makoto más, eh, pues ya saben… más atraído hacia Sousuke. Y miren que estuvo en dos situaciones embarazosas en esta ocasión. _Muy _vergonzosas.

El siguiente capítulo es muy interesante en muchos sentidos, y más porque Sato volverá a aparecer y bueeeeno, cuando lo lean verán qué pasará. Trataré de traducirlo lo más pronto posible, quizá como regalo de navidad o algo así.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras en cuanto a la traducción. Les repito que yo considero que esta historia merece la pena, en verdad, porque es _muy _realista en todos los sentidos, y tiene un manejo fenomenal de diversas situaciones que verán en un futuro. De nuevo, gracias a **Krissia Snchez, SouMako 3, shiro24kuro, Ina, Nyaomi-san (aaaaaw gracias) y PerlhaHale**_**.**__ ¡Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando la historia!_

Sin más me despido, que voy de salida. Si hay algún error o incongruencia, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

¡Saludos!


	7. Capítulo 7

La autora es **porrimicide **(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lunes por la mañana, Makoto despierta por el sonido de su teléfono; rodando sobre su cama, hurga alrededor de su celular antes de llevarlo a su oreja.

—Mmm… Haru… Te dije que la clase de inglés se canceló hoy… iba a dormir—balbucea como atontado y con la mitad de su rostro oculta en la almohada. Su voz es baja y chirriante como un bostezo burbujea de su vientre. A la vez que su boca se estira para abrirse de forma amplia, deja salir un sonido chillón y se pone cómodo en su almohada. Escucha el silencio en el otro extremo de la línea por un tiempo antes de hablar—. Mm. ¿Pasó algo, Haru?

—Makoto.

La voz del otro lado es muchísimo más profunda de lo que esperaba que sería. ¿Haru tiene nueva voz? Esperen, en esos momentos Haru no está en Tokio, sino que está en el norte por su entrenamiento de miércoles. No estaría llamando ahora ya que quizás está practicando. Esperen…

Le toma a Makoto un total de diez segundos antes de que su cabeza se aleje de la almohada. Retirando el teléfono de su oreja, se da cuenta que efectivamente ese no es el número de Haru, sino el de Sousuke. Makoto casi deja caer su teléfono como lo lleva de nuevo a su oreja.

—¡Sousuke! Lo siento, pensé que—

—No hay problema. Siento el despertarte, pero abre tu puerta.

Makoto se sienta por completo, frotando sus ojos para después mirar hacia su puerta, y ahí puede ver la sombra de dos pies bajo la fisura inferior de ésta.

—Oh… está bien—dice. Se desliza fuera de su cama y primero va hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas para dejar que entre un poco de luz. Le da un vistazo al despertador en su escritorio y puede leer que son las 7:08 de la mañana; se gira y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla, entornando los ojos. En efecto, Sousuke está ahí de pie. Tiene una sudadera con capucha y un par de pantalones deportivos. Makoto le mira por un segundo, aún demasiado dormido como para darse cuenta qué estaba sucediendo. Sousuke baja su teléfono y cuelga, lo que hace que Makoto haga lo mismo.

—Yo—le dice, saludándole con la mano—. Vístete, porque vamos a ir al centro de actividad.

Makoto le parpadea, soñoliento.

—Aún necesito bañarme… y… necesito estudiar para el examen de anatomía… y necesito… mmm—lloriquea Makoto. Frota de sus ojos toda somnolencia y tropieza hacia un lado conforme Sousuke avanza dentro de su habitación, y se deja caer sobre la cama de Makoto.

—Puedo esperar—le dice—. Quiero que vengas conmigo a la alberca.

Makoto cierra su puerta y frunce sus labios hacia él, un poco malhumorado de que haya sido despertado a las siete de la mañana cuando no tiene clases hasta la una.

—Y estoy _hambriento_—Makoto se queja y Sousuke le chasquea la lengua.

—Eres un dolor en el trasero—dice a la vez que Makoto resopla.

—¡_Tú _me despertaste a las siete!

Sousuke se encoje de hombros y Makoto respira hondo. Está bien, sí que no es un alegre rayo de sol lleno de luz, amor y esperanza en las mañanas; es un muchacho amable, pero para ello necesita un descanso adecuado. Lo que él necesita es despertarse bajo su propio horario y no porque alguien quiere que vayan a nadar. Todo eso le recuerda a los días en los que Haru le daría unas bruscas llamadas de despertador antes de aprender que Makoto tiene un _gran problema _con la gente que le despierta tan temprano.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Sousuke le sugiere. Makoto suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—No, pero… dame un poco de tiempo para despertar—dice. Se dirige a la cama y se sienta al lado de Sousuke, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y colocando el rostro en sus manos. Descansando sus ojos, cabecea un poco justo en esa posición, con su cuerpo balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás.

—¿No eres una persona madrugadora?

La vibración de la voz baja de Sousuke viaja y atraviesa la cama y Makoto puede sentirla en la parte posterior de sus muslos. Sacude su cabeza con un pequeño escalofrío.

—No del todo—ríe. Aclarando su garganta, quita las manos de su rostro y mira hacia Sousuke, quien le regresa la acción, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Tiene un poco de pasta de dientes en la esquina de su labio, lo que hace que Makoto ría tranquilamente.

—¿Qué?

—Nada—Makoto le contesta con una sonrisa. Corre una mano por su cabello y por un momento se siente tímido por cuán desordenado está. Se ha acumulado un poco de aceite natural desde la última vez que se duchó, por lo que sobresalen algunos ángulos extraños cuando lo peina con sus dedos.

—Lo que necesites hacer, hombre. Esperaré aquí—Sousuke le dice con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente y se desploma en la cama de Makoto con la parte superior de su espalda a la pared y sacando su celular. Es tan extraño, andando tan campante en la habitación de otro hombre sin invitación alguna; Makoto ni siquiera recuerda el haberle dicho su número de habitación, así que está un poco precavido por ello. ¿Acaso le importa a Sousuke? No luce como alguien a quien podría importarle sobre lo que los demás piensen sobre él. Aún así es extraño _saber _el número de habitación de alguien.

—Um, quería preguntarte—Makoto dice de forma lenta, moviéndose de manera un poco nerviosa y tomando interés en una picadura de mosquito de su brazo izquierdo—, ¿cómo supiste dónde me estoy quedando?

—La semana pasada hablabas con Sato en clase, y ella te preguntó en qué residencia vives; le contaste y ella dijo _'Oh, viví en ese mismo edificio en mi primera año. ¿En cuál habitación estás durmiendo?'_ —le explica Sousuke. No alza la vista de su teléfono y por consiguiente ignorando el sonrojo apareciendo por todo el rostro de Makoto.

—¿Escuchabas? —pregunta. Siente que le falta un poco el aliento y agita su cerebro para los recuerdos; si Sousuke había estado escuchando sus conversaciones que él estaba teniendo, eso quiere decir que había una oportunidad de que haya escuchado algo que Makoto no quería que supiera. ¿Habló sobre algo vergonzoso? Makoto está muy seguro que le contó a Sato sobre la vez que se perdió en el metro y necesitó de un guardia de seguridad para ser guiado a la terminal correcta y—

—No activamente. En su mayoría me desconecté de lo que decían—refunfuña. Alza su mirada del celular y se encoje de hombros. Makoto suspira con alivio, entonces Sousuke sonríe con burla—. Esa historia que contaste sobre que te perdiste en el metro fue muy linda, por cierto.

Makoto deja salir un gemido y estampa sus manos sobre su rostro mientras Sousuke se ríe de él. Una vez que se tranquiliza, Makoto toma sus cosas necesarias para la ducha y se dirige a esta; para su buena suerte, en esos momentos sólo una persona está en la de los hombres debido a que es muy temprano. Para el momento en que Makoto está desnudo y bajo el chorro de agua, el otro chico se ha ido, dejándolo solo para reflexionar sobre lo que sucedió con exactitud.

Sousuke le había estado escuchando durante la semana en que rara vez le dirigía la palabra, y el simple pensamiento de eso comenzó una quemadura leve desde el centro del pecho de Makoto, y que se extiende fuera de este hasta sus dedos de las manos y los pies lo sienten. No es tan bueno como cuando está hablando, interactuando o riendo con él, pero es algo. Es el _reconocimiento_. De manera rápida, está comenzando a anhelar a ese hombre melancólico. Mordiendo su labio, Makoto sonríe para sí mismo mientras enjabona su cabello.

Sousuke es brusco a primera vista, pero Makoto supone que su tranquilidad es sólo una parte de ser alguien observador. Pequeñas cosas como Makoto estirando su espalda para sacar a Haru de la piscina todo el tiempo hasta su número de habitación, jamás pasan desapercibidos por él. Por lo que parece, la agudeza de sus ojos no es sólo para mostrar – cuando ve, realmente _ve_. Cuando oye, _oye_. Sin embargo, parece que no es muy hábil para captar ciertas… pistas sociales.

Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Makoto casi siempre está sonrojado o batiendo sus pestañas, moviéndose inquieto o retorciéndose alrededor de él, es probable que Sousuke se haya dado cuenta de su atracción. Makoto siempre pensó que su orientación sexual era demasiado obvia: Con su tono suave de voz, la aversión a la violencia y todo aquello que espante, una apreciación general de todas las cosas lindas como cachorros o gatitos y yukatas de mujeres, algunas personas debieron de _asumir _que es gay. Iwatobi es un pueblo pequeño, y los pueblos pequeños quieren decir que las nuevas noticias se dispersan rápido; los pueblos pequeños no tienen una mente tan abierta como en la ciudad. En la secundaria y preparatoria él mantuvo todo eso para sí mismo y su cercano círculo de amigos, que consistía únicamente en Haru y él. No hace falta decir que él se aseguró de esperar hasta que fuera más grande, corpulento y alto que la mayoría de todos los chicos de Iwatobi antes de hacer cosas como acurrucar gatos en público y hablar con libertad de las cosas que le gustaban.

Makoto cierra el grifo de la ducha y sacude un poco su cabello, haciendo subir el espray de agua tibia. Tomando su toalla, se seca con ella y la enreda alrededor de sus caderas. Con su cajita de ducha en la mano, Makoto va hacia los fregaderos y saca su fijador; lanza una pequeña cantidad en su palma, frota ambas manos y luego corre sus dedos a través de su cabello. Cuando termina, saca la secadora para el cabello y lo conecta en una toma de corriente cercana.

Así que Sousuke es bueno al enterarse de las cosas que suceden a su alrededor, pero no puede reconocer las señales de atracción. Es algo lindo. Hace sonreír a Makoto conforme seca su cabello. Con todo el tiempo que pasa con Haru, es un experto en leer los pequeños cambios en las expresiones faciales; es casi como si sus pensamientos están conectados de manera directa con las emociones de otras personas. Sousuke puede saber mentir, pero ni siquiera una mirada en el momento oportuno le delata. Miho aparece de forma repentina en la cabeza de Makoto a la vez que la frase _una imagen dice más que mil palabras _cruza por su mente; sonriendo por el recuerdo afectuoso, Makoto desconecta la secadora y pasa su mano a través de su cabello una vez más. Se acomoda en el mismo estilo suave y enmarañado. Suspira. Trató de hacer algo diferente en su cabello cuando se graduó de la preparatoria, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer con este ya es sedoso por naturaleza.

Buscando el evitar estar en las duchas de uso común por más tiempo, lava rápidamente sus dientes y echa sus cosas en su cajita antes de dejar el lugar. Mantiene una mano firme en su toalla mientras hace el camino a su habitación. Afortunadamente no se encuentra con nadie en el camino y es capaz de quitarle el seguro a la puerta y entrar antes de que nadie le vea.

La habitación está silenciosa. Makoto mira hacia la cama, en donde Sousuke está sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre ella, ligeramente encorvado y apoyado contra la pared. Debido a su posición está roncando un poco ya que duerme. El celular aún está en su mano, su pulgar a la mitad de desplazarse por la pantalla táctil, y estando a punto de caer de su mano para ir a parar a su regazo. Makoto le observa por unos cuantos segundos antes de que una sonrisa se extienda a través de su rostro. Es lo más silencioso que puede mientras saca algunas ropas del vestidor y se las coloca.

Saca un par de bóxers nuevos de color verde claro que sus padres le dieron antes de que se fuera para la universidad y que se sienten bien en su piel, ajustándose en los lugares correctos. Makoto nunca fue amante de los bóxers ya que son demasiado flojos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta… bueno, Makoto es un muchacho grande y sus musculosos muslos tienden a rozar un poco. No es de mucha ciencia **(1)**, de todos modos.

Makoto los alcanza y se ajusta, luego los alisa con la mano a lo largo de la cintura para enderezarlos. Cuelga la toalla en el respaldo de la silla y agarra sus pantalones (los cuales se han hecho un poco flojos desde que llegó a la universidad, y eso le molesta).

—Hmm—canturrea, bajando su mirada hacia su abdomen. Tenía un muy buen marcado abdomen hace poco menos de un año a su favor, pero ahora se ha suavizado un poco. Bueno, sigue _ahí_, pero menos definido. Es desalentador.

—¿Preocupado por lo que las chicas van a pensar sobre ti?

Makoto pega un brinco cuando Sousuke habla de forma súbita, dando vueltas alrededor para mirar su rostro. Su cabeza está levantada y está mirando a Makoto con una expresión de poco interés.

—No eres feo, tienes una cara atractiva. Esa chica, Sato, parece interesada en ti. ¿Por qué no vas a por ella? —pregunta Sousuke, regresando su atención al celular. Mientras tanto, Makoto tiene la sensación de pánico apoderándose de él, siendo una parte es causada por el hecho de que tiene que responder esa pregunta de una forma en que _no lo haga _parecer como un homosexual embravecido; sudando, Makoto hace caras y se gira hacia su ropa. Se coloca una camisa negra con botones blancos.

—Um… No lo sé…—ríe de forma nerviosa—. Realmente no es mi tipo…

—¿Qué sobre su amiga? Su nombre era Aiko, ¿verdad? ¿Te gustan las chicas con músculos?

—No… no realmente—tartamudea Makoto. Termina de abrochar su camisa, dándose cuenta que lo hizo de forma torcida; tose mientras la desabrocha para acomodarla de forma correcta. Sousuke deja salir un gruñido evasivo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué sobre… Kana?

—Hana—le corrige—. Y tampoco estoy interesado en ella.

Olvidó un botón de nuevo. Desesperado por detener esa conversación tan pronto como sea posible, aclara su garganta de manera ruidosa y le da la espalda a Sousuke, enfocándose en sus dedos temblorosos conforme mete cada botón en el agujero correspondiente.

—¿En verdad? Estaba seguro de que ella sería tu tipo. Es linda. ¿No te gustan las chicas con curvas?

—Y-Y-Yo…—farfulla Makoto ya que es malo a la hora de mentir. _Es tan, tan malo mintiendo_—. No e-es eso. N-No… tengo tiempo.

—No tienes _tiempo _para _chicas_.

Más que ser una pregunta, suena como una declaración de incredulidad. Las orejas de Makoto están rojas para cuando abrochó correctamente su camisa y se da la vuelta. Sousuke está ahí, justo detrás de él, y Makoto brinca tan fuerte que tropieza y choca contra la pared que está detrás de él. Da bocanadas en busca de aire, llevando una mano a su pecho. Se siente mareado; Sousuke no parece impresionado.

—Dios. Rin tenía razón, eres tan maldito asustadizo. Bueno, lo que sea. No puedo opinar ya que no he estado mirando a las chicas, tampoco.

El corazón de Makoto da un brinco, pero Sousuke agita su mano despectivamente.

—Aunque Sato es linda. Me gusta su energía, por lo que supongo que es mi tipo—dice. Toma su mochila junto a la puerta y lo echa sobre su hombro—. ¿Estás listo?

Pensando en que se podría desmayar, Makoto va temblando hacia su escritorio, tomando su mochila y parte hacia la puerta justo detrás de Sousuke.

—**x—**

Makoto descubre que _ir a la piscina _significa acuaeróbicos. A su vez descubre que la clase de acuaeróbicos se compone en su mayoría de chicas de tamaño promedio y ancianos. No hay un solo hombre en la clase. De hecho los dos únicos son hombres con cabello gris que coquetean con las chicas de universidad que son más jóvenes.

Conforme hacen los ejercicios de calentamiento en la piscina, Sousuke insiste en que mantengan detrás de todos para evitar que la gente los mire a él y a su hombro. Makoto se pone de pie detrás de él, realizando los ejercicios sin ningún problema; Sousuke está teniendo algunas dificultades con cualquier ejercicio con los brazos que requieran que levante su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza. De todos modos, ese hombro luce mucho menos rojo, y Makoto sonríe sin decir nada. El rostro de Sousuke, sin embargo, lo dice todo: puede ser bueno suprimiendo sus emociones, pero la frustración y la vergüenza están resaltando rápidamente en sus facciones.

La clase de acuaeróbicos es tan discreta que no tienen siquiera el cabello mojado. A medio camino de un ejercicio, Sousuke deja salir un gruñido un deja que sus manos caigan de forma abrupta sobre la superficie del agua, sacando un chapoteo.

—¿Sousuke?

—Terminé—dice, girándose y caminando hacia la escalera mientras Makoto asiente con la cabeza al instructor.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclama, y luego se apresura para alcanzar a Sousuke, quien ya está a mitad de camino de los vestidores—. Um…—comienza, sin saber qué decir.

Ya en los vestidores, Sousuke se equivoca al tratar de abrir su casillero y maldice en voz alta. Su mano cae al lado y Makoto puede ver que los dedos de su mano derecha están temblando. Da un paso hacia adelante, interesado—. ¿Cuál es la combinación?

Por un rato Sousuke no dice nada. En lugar de ello, empuja a un lado a Makoto e intenta por segunda vez, moviendo su mano para abrirlo esta ocasión.

—Estoy… preocupado—dice Makoto, quieto. Sousuke saca sus cosas y azota su casillero más fuerte de lo necesario.

—¿Sí? Únete al club. Rin es el presidente y mi padre es el fundador. Encajarías muy bien—escupe y Makoto retuerce sus manos **(2)**. ¿Su padre? Se pregunta si suceden cosas en la familia de Sousuke.

—Escucha, Sousuke—

—¿Qué diablos piensas que podrías decir que yo no haya escuchado antes? —Sousuke le interrumpe, volviendo su dura mirada a Makoto, con sus labios tirados en un ceño fruncido y sus ojos entrecerrados—. "Oh, deberías de descansar más", "oh, debes de usar esto, o eso, o este, te harán sentir mejor", "oh, sólo toma ibuprofeno", ¿verdad?

—No iba a dejar nada parecido—susurra con la mirada gacha. No le gustan del todo las confrontaciones pero Sousuke es tan rápido al momento de hacer conclusiones cuando habla. Eso hace que Makoto recuerdo qué tan poco se conocen el uno al otro. Frente a él, Sousuke toma una respiración temblorosa.

—… Bien. ¿Qué _ibas _a decir? —le pregunta con su voz un poco más suave. Makoto alza la mirada y ve que Sousuke no lo está observando, sino a la ropa que estaba en sus puños cerrados, entretenido con una etiqueta en su camiseta—. ¿Y bien?

—Si te hace sentir menos avergonzado y solo, quiero seguir viniendo a los aeróbicos contigo. Iba a decir que tu hombro luce un poco mejor, pero… cuando tus músculos están tan tensos…—la voz de Makoto se va apagando. Sus ojos vagan al puño cerrado de Sousuke, que está tan apretado que sus nudillos son blancos. Makoto puede ver cuán tensos están los músculos de su brazo por el mismo puño; esa tensión corre por todo su brazo hasta su hombro, haciendo que su omóplato sobresalga un poco—. Nuestro profesor de anatomía dijo que… en los accidentes automovilísticos, la gente que está sobria muere más rápido que la que no lo está, porque tensan sus músculos y eso hace que el impacto sea aún peor.

Makoto mira que la mano de Sousuke se relaja de forma lenta.

—Creo que aquí se puede aplicar lo mismo. Quiero decir – no la parte de la muerte, pero…ya sabes. Los aeróbicos podrían ser más efectivos si te relajaras un poco más—dice, alzando su rostro para ver Sousuke y sostener su mirada—. En verdad lo creo. Y si hace que te sientas más tranquilo, vendré contigo a las clases; incluso si tengo que despertarme a tan _infame _hora…

Ríe y rasca su mejilla. Sousuke no dice nada, rompiendo el contacto visual y bajando la mirada. Hay un pequeño sonrojo bajo sus ojos, y sus labios están unidos en una línea ceñida. Preocupado, Makoto juguetea con sus dedos.

—P-Pero si no me _quieres _aquí, quiero decir—

—Sí. Te quiero aquí—Sousuke admite rápidamente—. Mierda. Estoy muy nervioso y tú me haces sentir como un mocoso insolente.

Sousuke pasa su mano izquierda a través de su cabello, desordenándolo y haciendo que se levante por todas partes.

—Mira, soy áspero como el infierno, y puedo decir que no eres como Rin. En absoluto. Y sé que… te asustas cuando grito. Si tienes la sensación de que no puedes tener una amistad conmigo, no me ofenderé por ello. Pero yo me voy a enojar sobre mi hombro, aeróbicos y mis clases. Quizá me voy a enojar contigo. Sabes, porque eres tan… jodidamente _amable _todo el tiempo que me saca de maldito quicio—dice. Makoto sólo sonríe y Sousuke le responde al chasquear su lengua y rodar sus ojos—. Sí, justo así. Pero si vas a ser mi amigo – si vas a venir a estas clases conmigo de ahora en adelante, no esperes que yo sea arcoíris y rayos de sol. Tus pequeños… discursos motivacionales son apreciados, pero no son el antídoto para un hombro roto. ¿Entendido?

—Sí—dice Makoto, animado—. Pero además pienso que eres un chico agradable, cuando llegas a conocer a alguien.

No dice el resto de lo que buscaba decir – _cada que sonreías el año pasado podía verlo desde una milla de distancia._

—_Honestamente_—Sousuke suspira con exasperación—. Quiero golpear esa sonrisa en tu cara de inmediato.

—**x—**

Ya que la clase de inglés del día de hoy fue cancelada, Makoto llega al salón junto con Sousuke (quien está de nuevo en su aspecto malhumorado) unos quince minutos antes. Tiene el ceño un poco más fruncido, ya que estuvo quejándose de su soporte para el hombre que le picaba en todo el camino a clase. Sato ya está ahí, con su nariz enterrada en un libro; cuando alza la mirada les sonríe abiertamente.

—¡Taah-chee-baah-naah-kuun!

Makoto le sonríe a Sato mientras ella le saluda con la mano y alarga su nombre lo más largo posible. Arrojándose sobre su silla, rueda hasta la fila de Sato y pone su brazo allí, como de costumbre.

—Hey, Sato-san. ¿Lista para el examen de hoy?

—¿Por qué crees que me estoy quemando las pestañas? **(3)** —le dice, apuntando a su libreta abierta—. ¿_Tú _estás listo?

—Sí. Revisé todas mis notas, e incluso hice tarjetas—contesta.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo verlas?

—Seguro—le dice, girándose en su silla para agarrar la pila de tarjetas de su mochila. Se las pasa a Sato, quien los hojea con alegría

—Gracias, Tachibana-kun. Lamento no hacer las mías. ¿Podríamos estudiar juntos antes del examen?

—¿Estás diciendo eso sólo porque tengo buenas tarjetas? —pregunta Makoto y Sato ríe fuerte.

—Tú, silencio. Es porque eres genial, y también porque tu caligrafía es muy fina. Estas son las tarjetas más pulcras que he visto. Quiero enmarcarlas.

—No tienes por qué ir tan lejos…—Makoto suelta una risita y apoya la cabeza en su palma para luego mirar a Sato esforzándose duro por estudiar. Ella recorre cada una de las tarjetas como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Makoto se pregunta si está estudiando de manera eficaz. Mientras Sato hace eso, él se dedica a mirar a Sousuke, quien está conectado a su reproductor de MP3 con los ojos cerrados, desconectado de todo lo que le rodea. Sato le sigue la mirada.

—¿Yamazaki-kun está bien? Siempre luce tan gruñón—le susurra Sato; Makoto asiente una vez que sabe que Sousuke no puede oírlos.

—Siempre es así—le susurra de regreso, entonces le sonríe un poco y vuelve a observar a Sousuke—, pero está bien. De hecho es muy bueno.

—… Ya veo—dice Sato. Makoto vuelve su mirada a ella conforme Sato coloca las tarjetas abajo, haciéndole un gesto a Makoto que se acercara más—. Tachibana-kun, tengo una pregunta más para ti.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es? —pregunta. Sato hace un además y Makoto se pone aún más cerca; lleva su mano ahuecada a la oreja de Makoto y le susurra.

—¿Cuándo tiempo Yamazaki-kun ha sido tu novio?

—**x—**

* * *

><p>(1) Es algo lógico.<p>

(2) Un gesto de preocupación o nerviosismo.

(3) Lo que Sato quiso decir es que ha estudiado o está estudiando _muuuuy _duro.

(Heeeey, Makoto, tienes dos opciones: o Sato es muy perceptiva, o tú no ocultas tu atracción hacia Sousuke muy bien que digamos.)

* * *

><p>¡Woooooaaah! Terminé el capítulo antes de lo que esperaba. No tengo nada más que decir, solo ¡Feliz navidad atrasada! Se supone que iba a actualizar ayer veinticinco, pero tuve que salir a hacer unas cosillas, por lo tanto, lo hice hoy. Ah.<p>

También planeaba hacer una actualización doble, pero mis cálculos sobre el tiempo libre salieron mal, y sólo tuve a tiempo un capítulo. A ver si para fin de año (tan poco ay) puedo hacer eso, sino, pues… :c

No tengo mucho que decir, porque estoy ayudando a mi madre a preparar una fiesta que tenemos para mañana, sooooo.

¡Muchas gracias a ** .15, SouMako 3, freee (guest), shiro24kuro, Paloma-san, Sayuki Yukimura, MeliKsta (**no es mi fic, yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo. ¿A que está genial la historia?3) **y Nanny **(graciaaaas)! Sus comentarios me animan a continuar aún más con esta traducción.

De igual manera, muchas gracias a aquellas nuevas personas que están agregando a alertas y favoritos.

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!


	8. Capítulo 8

La autora es **porrimicide **(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Espera espera espera espera, ¿entonces él _no es _tu nov—?—Sato comienza en voz alta, pero antes de que pueda terminar la oración, Makoto la interrumpe echándose hacia adelante y cubriendo su boca con sus manos. Está tan sonrojado que piensa que podría morir, la vergüenza incrementándose dentro de él que puede sentir sus ojos inundándose en lágrimas. Sato toma su muñeca y la aleja, y sus labios apuntando hacia abajo—. ¿Tachibana-kun?

—Él no es mi novio—dice Makoto, su voz titubeante—. Y… y… por favor, no repitas lo que dijiste. Nunca. No he…

—Oh—contesta Sato—, ya veo. ¿Aún no has salido del clóset?

Makoto le da una mirada desesperada; ella parece que no se inmuta pero él siente como si los huesos de su cuerpo se van a romper de lo tenso que está. Mira hacia Sousuke, dándose cuenta que no se ha movido de la posición y que incluso ahora podría estar dormido; volviendo sus ojos a Sato, le da una mirada suplicante.

—Por favor, Sato-san. Yo… sólo pocas personas saben que yo soy… espera, ¿cómo supiste? —pregunta. Hay cierto deje desesperado en su voz que hace que Sato sonría con compasión, acariciando de forma suave su mano cuando él la apoya en su mesa.

—Bueno, cada que Yamazaki-kun no está aquí, miras hacia su asiento, y cada que lo está, lo miras como si observaras el sol por primera vez. Ah, es tan romántico—Sato habla con entusiasmo y sonriendo melancólicamente—. El novio de Hana-chan la mira de la misma forma en que tú lo haces con Yamazaki-kun, así que supongo que sólo lo asumí. Quiero decir, podrías ser bisexual, pero… ¡Nunca te vi mirar a una chica de esa manera!

—Oh…—la voz de Makoto va disminuyendo y Sato posa su mentón en sus palmas.

—No es como si estuvieras mirando por la aprobación de nadie pero, si para ti significa algo, esto no cambia cómo me siento sobre ti. Sigues siendo mi grande y fuerte chico de primer año—dice, sonriéndole de manera radiante y Makoto no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle de regreso. Luego, el rostro de Sato se hace serio y se va un poco hacia adelante—. Entonces… si Yamazaki-kun no es tu novio… ¿tienes como un enamoramiento en él, cierto?

La pregunta hace que Makoto se detenga y piense por un buen rato. ¿Enamorado de él? Bueno, no sabe si iría tan lejos – eso es a menos que "enamoramiento" quiera decir "torpemente atraído hacia". Esperen, justo eso es lo que quiere decir.

—No lo sé—admite, y está siendo honesto. Pasando una mano a través de su cabello, agacha la mirada y reflexiona—. Pero él es…

—¿Es tu tipo? —sugiere Sato, y Makoto ríe un poco nervioso y se encoge de hombros con gesto de impotencia.

—¡No lo sé! No creo que alguna vez haya tenido un tipo. Quiero decir… Por un tiempo, me sentía atraído hacia alguien en mi viejo equipo de natación. Era… algo serio, pero entonces empezó a ser más tonto que serio, y estaba en muy buena forma. Estuvo en el club de atletismo por lo que tenía unos brazos muy atractivos…

—¿Así que a Tachibana-kun le gustan los tipos que son fuertes y serios? —dice Sato, con su sonrisa haciéndose pícara conforme ella se inclina hacia Makoto—. Suena como toda una comparación de Yamazaki-kun.

Makoto jamás había pensado en ello de esa manera – ya que él no es partidario de "tipos", y siempre ha creído que se siente atraído hacia quien sea que esté atractivo. Pero ahora que piensa sobre ello, cualquier "enamoramiento" que ha tenido (no importa cuán fugas haya sido) han sido hombres con cuerpos fuertes y actitud seria, que incluso Haru entra en esa descripción. Bueno, hasta cierto punto: desde que Makoto lo conoce tan bien, sabe que Haru es, probablemente, la persona menos seria en el planeta.

—Supongo que podrías decir eso—ríe de forma suave. Frota su cuello y su sonrisa se hace más tímida—, así que quizás es cierto. Quizá sí es un enamoramiento.

—¡Aww! —canturrea Sato, palmeando sus manos y rebotando en su silla—. Eres tan adorable, Tachinaba-kun. Pero, ¿qué crees que sienta Yamazaki-kun por ti?

La sonrisa de Makoto decae y baja la mirada; estirando el brazo, toma una de sus tarjetas y le da vuelta una y otra vez en sus manos.

—Um, de seguro nada. No creo que se sienta atraído por los hombres—suspira—. Habla mucho de chicas, así que…

—Pero no estás seguro, ¿cierto? Mencionaste que no lo conoces de hace mucho tiempo, y que sólo habías escuchado de él por tus demás amigos, ¿no? Quizá deberías de llamar a uno de tus amigos y preguntarle sobre qué tipo está interesado.

—Bueno, lo que sucede es que…—Makoto deja escapar una risilla reflexiva y juguetea con sus dedos; de todos modos, no tiene tiempo para terminar. El profesor comienza la clase repartiendo los exámenes; agitando su mano en forma de disculpa hacia Sato, Makoto regresa su rostro hacia el escritorio. Mientras tanto, Sousuke está desplomado sobre su silla, su capucha está arriba y las manos en sus bolsillos. Es rápido para dormirse. Makoto se pregunta cuánto duerme este hombre. Buscando que el maestro no lo viera de esa manera, Makoto estira el brazo y de manera gentil sacude su codo.

Sousuke brinca al despertarse, mirando a su alrededor con salvajismo. La primera cosa en que sus ojos enojados y cansados se posan es en Makoto y, en el momento en que sus miradas se encuentran, sus ojos se suavizan y no protesta mientras se sienta en su silla y se prepara para el examen. Makoto mira cómo Sousuke guarda su MP3 y saca un lápiz.

Una vez que los exámenes fueron entregados, la clase voltea los papeles para ver las preguntas. Hay veinte preguntas: quince de respuesta múltiple y cinco preguntas abiertas (1). Makoto mira todo su examen y de inmediato está tranquilo. Esto no será tan difícil para él. Encierra las respuestas sin pensarlo dos veces, y las preguntas abiertas tienen un poco más de dificultad, mas no son imposibles.

_20. Explica los mecanismos de retroalimentación positivos y negativos en la regulación de la homeostasis en el cuerpo. Luego, describe dos ejemplos de cada mecanismo que se utiliza en el cuerpo para regular la homeostasis._

Makoto golpetea el borrador del lápiz en sus labios conforme reflexiona la última pregunta. Sabe la respuesta, sólo necesita una organización para responder de forma correcta; cuando lo tiene, escribe la respuesta y da por terminado su examen. Es de los primeros estudiantes en voltear su examen; sintiéndose seguro de que tiene aprendido todo el contenido de la materia, se inclina en su silla haciendo que se eche hacia atrás y espera que el resto de la clase termina. Mientras tanto, se entretiene con su lápiz, y luego le da un vistazo a Sousuke.

Sousuke está mirando el examen de forma vacía. Las preguntas de respuesta múltiple están rellenas (con un poco de manchas de borrador), pero las preguntas abiertas apenas y han sido tocadas. Cualquiera de las respuestas que ha escrito para estas son cortas y vagas, plagadas aún más con residuos de borrador. Mientras tanto, Sousuke tiene sus dedos anudados en el cabello mientras inclina la cabeza en su mano. Debajo de la mesa, está rebotando su pierna como histérico.

—Cinco minutos—dice el profesor. La pierna de Sousuke se mueve más rápido y apenas tiene tiempo para suficiente para garabatear sus reflexiones finales antes de que el profesor pida que dejen los lápices. Preocupado, Makoto le frunce el ceño a Sousuke – quien se ve pálido; tenía la sensación de que así es como se desarrollaría su examen.

El profesor hace que intercambien los exámenes con un compañero para calificarlos, y Makoto es rápido para hacer eso con el de Sousuke, queriendo mirar el daño por sí mismo. Cuando obtiene el examen, en seguida sabe que la mayoría de las respuestas están equivocadas. Casi todas ellas son diferentes a las suyas; el profesor comienza pidiendo respuestas y Makoto mordisquea su labio conforme va corrigiendo.

Puede ver a Sousuke fuera de su visión periférica a la izquierda, manteniéndose mirando el examen. El salón está en la última pregunta de selección múltiple y sólo tiene seis respuestas correctas; conforme avanzan en las preguntas abiertas, Makoto trata de forma desesperada de conectar las respuestas de Sousuke con las dadas por el profesor.

—¿Alguien puede decirme la definición de homeostasis? —pregunta el profesor, y Makoto alza su mano y lee la respuesta directamente de la hoja de Sousuke.

—¿Cuándo dos cosas son lo mismo? —dice, pero la respuesta termina en una pregunta conforme hace una mueca, y la clase es silenciosa como el maestro le echa un vistazo.

—No, no precisamente. ¿Alguien más?

—Cuando un organismo o célula regula sus condiciones internas para adaptarse al medio ambiente externo.

—Correcto. ¿Y cuándo es que la homeostasis ocurre en los humanos?

Makoto ya no está escuchando, demasiado ocupado mirando el examen de Sousuke. Esto no es un gran problema; son sólo veinte puntos, y a través de todo el semestre habrán más exámenes con los que Sousuke puede subir su calificación. Pero Makoto está más preocupado por Sousuke, quien había estado tan seguro de que sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber cuándo claramente no era así.

Mira hacia Sousuke, esperando que pueda transmitir por una mirada cuán triste se siente. Sousuke no le mira – muy ocupado recostándose en su silla con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. A simple vista parece indiferente, pero Makoto puede ver la vena resaltada en su cuello.

Terminan calificando los exámenes. La puntuación de Sousuke es de nueve sobre veinte, mientras que la de Makoto dieciocho de veinte. Dibuja de forma rápida una cara sonriente y las palabras _"¡Buen intento!"_ bajo su calificación; cuando se la regresa a Sousuke, sólo luce hastiado y no dice palabra alguna. Se pasan los exámenes y la clase se da por terminada más temprano debido a que no se tiene el tiempo suficiente como para iniciar una nueva unidad.

—Uggggh, Tachibana-kun, tus tarjetas fueron un chaleco salvavidas—le dice Sato desde atrás, haciendo que Makoto se gire y la mire mientras ella apila sus tarjetas con esmero y se las devuelve—. Quiero decir, aún así obtuve quince de veinte, pero no podría haber obtenido eso incluso aunque no las mirara.

Makoto toma sus tarjetas hechas a mano y sonríe.

—Me alegro que te hayan podido ayudar, Sato-san—contesta y como se gira para colocarlas en su mochila, se topa con los ojos de Sousuke.

—¿Hiciste tarjetas, Makoto? —pregunta. Makoto asiente y Sousuke se mofa, rodando sus ojos conforme aleja la mirada. Makoto siente una estampida de vergüenza, seguida por una actitud a la defensiva. Resopla y coloca las tarjetas en su mochila.

—Bueno, sin duda me ayudaron para obtener una calificación más alta en mi examen, contrario a ti.

Sale de su boca antes de que pueda pensarlo, y observa su mochila por un segundo.

—E-Espera… Disculpa, eso fue tan grosero. ¡No quise decirlo! —se disculpa con rapidez. El estrés del examen, el levantarse temprano y Sato descubriendo su orientación sexual lo tienen al límite. El decir algo tan vil no suena como él y hace que se sienta un poco histérico.

De todos modos, Sousuke sólo deja salir una risilla cansada.

—¿En serio? Eres tan bueno incluso cuando estás diciendo la verdad. Si no eres cuidadoso con esa actitud de señor Optimista, volverá para morder tu trasero—le dice. Sacude su cabeza y se pone de pie, colgando la mochila en su hombro. Makoto entiende la petición y sigue a Sousuke fuera del aula hacia el pasillo—. De todos modos, Makoto, estaba pensando que… quizá necesite un poco de ayuda para entender la materia, después de todo.

Los labios de Makoto se parten conforme Sousuke mira hacia la ventana más cercana y rasca su mandíbula.

—Quiero decir… es muy claro que sólo soltaba mi boca cuando dije que sabía el contenido. Estabas en lo cierto, no conozco del todo las cosas técnicas. Así que… ¿crees que quizá…?—la voz de Sousuke va disminuyendo; no termina y en lugar de ello hace un rostro enojado. ¿Está avergonzado? El simple pensamiento hace que Makoto sonríe—. Hombre, no me sonrías de esa forma. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es, uhh… ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a estudiar un poco? No quiero caer hasta el punto en que no pueda ponerle al corriente, sabes.

Finalmente mira a Makoto. Tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que dice mucho sobre cómo se está sintiendo en ese momento. El hecho de que pueda mostrarle ese lado a Makoto con pocas semanas de conocerse hace que se sienta desesperado por más. Quiere ver cómo es que Sousuke reacciona en las películas de terror o al trágico de Shakespeare. Quiere oír la voz de Sousuke después de que algo en particular extraño le suceda; quiere ver a Sousuke al borde de la agonía por reír hasta que se quede sin aliento. Quiere saber si los besos de Sousuke son rápidos o lentos, ásperos o suaves, y quiere ver la cara que pone cuando se aleja. Más.

_Más._

—Sí—le dice Makoto. Su voz es sorprendente incluso a pesar de los sentimientos que corren por su mente. Sonríe e inclina su cabeza hacia un lado.

Sousuke se relaja y una rara y sincera sonrisa aparece en su rostro, ofreciéndole a Makoto un vistazo de su lado amable. Un lado que no está tan desgarrado por la vida que sigue empujando en un camino peligroso, un lado que es puramente _Sousuke _sin la influencia constante del enojo. Su sonrisa podría curar el cáncer; todo lo que Makoto ha escuchado es sobre su propia sonrisa, pero no hay forma en que pueda soportar la luz de la de Sousuke.

—Genial. De acuerdo, entonces… mañana los aeróbicos? —le pregunta Sousuke y Makoto asiente—. Maravilloso. Iré a por café. Nos vemos.

Sousuke le da una corta despedida con la mano y Makoto le regresa el gesto. Mira cómo Sousuke se va y desaparece en la escalera que conduce fuera del edificio de ciencias. Un suspiro se le escapa y se gira para ir en la dirección opuesta.

Sato está justo ahí, con su labio inferior entre sus dientes y las manos hechas puños como hace un baile enérgico.

—Tachibana-kun, ¡te ves tan _enamoraaado!_ —canturrea; Makoto la hace callar y mira a su alrededor, pero de todos modos está sonriendo.

—Por favor, Sato-san, no estoy enamorado de él—le niega. Sato le chasquea la lengua y enreda su brazo con el de él.

—¡Venga, vamos a pasar el rato! No tienes plan alguno, ¿cierto?

Está a punto de decirle de sus planes con Haru, y entonces recuerda que tiene su entrenamiento de natación de los miércoles y generalmente se queda en un hotel que está en Hokkaido. Había estado triste de ver a Haru partir el sábado pasado por la mañana y se ha sentido realmente solitario; lo último que Haru le dijo fue un _"Aquí sin problemas" _y fue por un mensaje de texto. Tal vez el pasar algún tiempo con sus amigos de universidad sería una buena idea para evitar la soledad.

—No los tengo. ¿Pero podríamos no ir al centro? —le pregunta Makoto, avergonzado—. Es un poco _demasiado _intenso para mí.

—Hehe—Sato se ríe, soltando el brazo de Makoto—. Por supuesto. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a una pequeña cafetería que está justo fuera del campus; es una caminata corta y la única gente ahí son los mismos estudiantes universitarios.

—Está bien—concuerda Makoto, y sigue a Sato hacia el final del pasillo y a los elevadores. Una vez que están fuera del edificio de ciencias y en camino a la cafetería, Sato camina de manera pausada y al lado de Makoto. Tararea un poco, lo que hace que Makoto sonría y le mire con cariño; se siente más cercano a ella, sobre todo después de hoy. No está asustada por su orientación sexual y tampoco está entusiasmada de forma excesiva con eso, lo cual hace que Makoto se sienta muy cómodo.

—Por si estás interesado, en el campus hay un grupo de LGBTQ—dice Sato. Makoto parpadea.

—¿Todo un grupo? —pregunta y ella asiente.

—Sí. Se reúnen los miércoles en el Centro Universitario—le dice y Makoto sonríe para sí mismo. Jamás tuvieron algo así en la Preparatoria de Iwatobi, o incluso en todo el pueblo en general. Poco a poco, Makoto puede sentir que su mundo se está expandiendo.

—¿Sabes? Estoy feliz que hay grupo para ellos, pero no estoy seguro de su estoy listo para… "salir" ante tanta gente, ¿sabes? Es algo que siempre he mantenido oculto para mí; incluso ahora, sólo mis amigos más cercanos y mis padres saben sobre ello. No todos lo saben, de hecho, ya que uno de mis mejores amigos está justo ahora en Australia. Eres la única persona que se ha dado cuenta, Sato-san.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica lista—se burla, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, el grupo LGBTQ está abierto para cualquiera que se quiera unir, y puedes sentirte seguro sabiendo que aquí no estás solo. Sólo tenlo en mente si alguna vez dudas de ti mismo. Tienen los recursos para ayudarte.

—Gracias—le contesta con toda sinceridad. Están callados por pocos minutos antes de que Sato abra la boca de nuevo.

—Tú sabes, una buena manera de mostrar tus sentimientos hacia alguien es tocándole de forma casual—le sugiere. Makoto le echa una mirada con su cabeza ladeándose con curiosidad.

—¿Tocándole?

—Sí. No un empujón torpe ni nada por el estilo, más bien algo como esto—le dice Sato, extendiendo su mano y siguiendo con las yemas de sus dedos arriba del codo de Makoto hasta su brazo superior. Makoto tiembla por el toque suave y se estira para rascarse—. ¿Ves?

—Se sienten más cosquillas que nada—le dice a Sato poco convencido y ella ríe.

—Oh, pero eso sólo es porque soy yo. Imagina si fuera Yamazaki-kun.

Makoto lo piensa y de manera rápida le dan escalofríos por la columna vertebral con el simple pensamiento de unos cálidos dedos deslizándose sobre sus puntos más sensibles en la parte superior del brazo; ya puede imaginar la piel de gallina que parecerá su piel. Si darse cuenta, su rostro se pone rojo y Sato sólo ríe.

—¡Ves, te lo dije! Si cualquier persona te toca serán como cosquillas o picazón. Pero si Yamazaki-kun siente algo por ti, su piel podría ponerse de gallina justo como tú. Un buen plan, ¿eh? El único problema es encontrar una excusa para tocar a alguien así.

—Todo suena un poco engañoso—ríe y Sato se encoge de hombros.

—Mira, Tachibana-kun. Cuando tienes un enamoramiento en alguien, ¡no puedes sólo sentarte y dejar que las cosas sucedan! ¡Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo! ¡Toma su mano y jamás lo dejes ir! —anima Sato, alzando su puño al aire—. Tómalo de tu senpai. Te lamentarás aún más en un futuro si no tomas ahora estas oportunidades. No dejes que se escurran por tus dedos. Si te gusta alguien, traga todos tus miedos; es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo sé, pero serás mucho más feliz a largo plazo si lo intentaste y fallaste a que no lo hiciste y terminaste por lamentarlo por el resto de tu vida.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dice Makoto. Sato lo mira y sonríe antes de golpearle con fuerza en la espalda. Makoto tropieza un poco pero la sonrisa no se va de su rostro.

—Estoy apoyándote, Tachibana-kun.

—**x—**

**.**

**.**

**(1) Ya saben, a escribir con toda tu libertad (?)**

* * *

><p>Quiero decir que Sato es uno de los mejores OC que he leído en mi vida. Ya lo irán descubriendo más adelante.<p>

(¿Cuánto creen que Sousuke se tarde en _ver _la atracción que Makoto siente hacia él? ¿O Makoto tendrá que decírselo? Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas, ¡pero no hagan trampa!)

* * *

><p><em>Sooooo<em>, dije que iba a actualizar el fin/inicio de año pero no lo hice. Pido disculpas por ello, pero ya saben, las fiestas y toda la cosa se amontonaron en mi agenda, aparte de que enero es el mes de los cumpleaños (para mí, ofc), y he tenido tres fiestas aparte de las que todos tienen. Tan pesado. Iba a actualiza el día de ayer, pero no recordaba que tenía que hacer mi horario para el próximo semestre (me queda una semana de libertad nnngh), por lo que todo el día estuve metida en la página de la universidad para arreglar ese asunto y todo lo demás. Aparte de ello, ha hecho un frío terrible. No tan _terrible_, porque prefiero mil veces esto a un insufrible calor – pero digamos que mis manos son algo sensibles y mis dedos se ponen rojos de lo frío que están, es por eso que al teclear me arden hasta el alma. Duele como no tienen una idea.

De hecho en estos momentos tengo guantes, así que si hay algún error de dedo del cual no me di cuenta, no duden en avisarme.

¡Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios! A **Nannny, PerlhaHale (tranquila, ya falta poco para que pasen varias… cosas *llorando*), Krissia Snchez, free, SouMako 3, MeliKsta, Tachibana-Alexander, shiro24kuro, Paloma-san, Ina (hum… no hay "algo" del todo. No aún :p), Sayuki Yukimura (hahaha yei, sé quién es Teresa. Vi la telenovela haha) y kyokos. **¡Woooow! Me sorprendí la cantidad de comentarios que recibió el capítulo, y más la rapidez. Ojalá que con el paso del tiempo vayan aumentando. ¡En verdad, muchas gracias!

¡Nos leemos a la próxima! (Ojalá que sea pronto).

¡Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 9

La autora es **porrimicide **(tumblr), _Inky _en **archiveofourown.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

El jueves siguiente a la competencia de natación de Haru, este viene a casa con una medalla de bronce de tercer lugar descansando con orgullo en su pecho. La celebración es un vídeo de grupo por _Skype_ y Haru luce su medalla, e incluso Rin está incluido en las festividades. Cantan y beben y Rin da tragos a tres cervezas en la cámara y se pone tontamente borracho. En su borrachera, se queja sobre extrañarlos y luego regaña a Rei por alguna u otra razón, diciendo algo como que "_se volvió muy cercano a mi hermana…"_, eructando y luego levantándose para orinar. Gou parece no inmutarse, pero el rostro de Rei se mantiene rojo por el resto de la noche.

El mundo continúa. De forma lenta, Abril pasa a Mayo y las prefecturas de natación de preparatoria vienen rápido. Haru regresa al horario de entrenamiento normal y se prepara para su próxima competencia en los últimos de Junio, mientras que Makoto continúa trabajando duro en sus estudios; las cosas no progresan del todo entre Sousuke y él – aunque al menos se han sentido más cómodos el uno con el otro. Sousuke viene a las siete de la mañana todos los días de la semana con una taza de café para ambos y luego van a los acuaeróbicos.

Las noches de los lunes, miércoles y viernes, Makoto y Sousuke hacen ejercicio en el Centro de Actividad. De manera lenta pero segura, Makoto está levantando su poder muscular que tenía antes de llegar a Tokio. Sus músculos se endurecen y se siente bien al lado de alguien tan grande como Sousuke, quien permanece igual de definido. Su hombro aún duele – pero con la ayuda de Makoto la inflamación ha disminuido. Sirve como un ecualizador a la ira de Sousuke; calma la tensión que le molesta. A veces no desaparece, sin embargo, Sousuke se pone mejor al tomar respiraciones profundas y calmándose.

Los estudios van bien: los días que son designados para los estudios son martes y jueves después de clases. Makoto pensó que podría ser incómodo pero en realidad no es así. Sousuke se aburre con facilidad y Makoto se ve forzado a poner mucho esfuerzo en mantener su atención en sus estudios. Además de ello, no tiene tiempo (mucho menos la paciencia) para intentar y usar algunas de las estrategias que Sato le dio para expresar su atracción hacia Sousuke. De todos modos, eso no impide que Makoto se desconcentre de vez en cuando cada que Sousuke mordisquea su borrador de una forma, o cuando gruñe en frustración por una respuesta incorrecta. Makoto era algo discreto al respecto, pero últimamente Sousuke lo ha estado notando.

"¿Qué estás viendo?", dirá, o algo como "¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?", "'¿Qué con esa tonta mirada en tu cara?". Makoto siempre se ríe, no dice nada y se esfuerza por mantener sus ojos lejos de Sousuke por el resto de la sesión de estudio.

La vida continúa.

—**x—**

—_Haru_, ¡vamos a llegar tarde para el vuelo! —gime Makoto, tratando de tirar del brazo Haru, que está en la cocina con nada más que su traje de baño y un delantal, asando caballa. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Son las tres y medio de la tarde de un jueves, sólo media hora después de que las clases de Makoto terminaron; finalmente es el fin de semana de las prefecturas de preparatoria, y ellos van rumbo a casa, en Iwatobi, para apoyar a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Es un sentimiento agridulce el no nadar con ellos, pero Makoto no podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad por nada. Además, está buscando por la oportunidad de pasar unas cuantas noches con sus padres. Ran y Ren sonaron tan emocionados cuando Makoto les habló por teléfono.

Renunciando al tratar de hacer que Haru se mueva, Makoto suspira y decide mover todas sus cosas a la puerta frontal y así pueden irse tan pronto como Haru termine de perder el tiempo. Conforme Haru lo hace, el teléfono de Makoto suena. Llega hasta su bolsillo y lo saca, luego mira al identificador de llamadas. Es de Sousuke.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasan juntos (el cual es mucho—de hecho, Haru ha mostrado algunos signos de celos debido a que Makoto ha ido con menos frecuencia después de clase), el corazón de Makoto aún da una voltereta hacia atrás cada que Sousuke le llama.

—Hey—dice Makoto cuando contesta, y escucha un suspiro fuerte en la otra línea.

—_Yo. Abre la maldita puerta, que he estado tocando por cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estás?_

—¿Con quién hablas? —le pregunta Haru desde la pequeña cocina **(1)** —. ¿Es Rei? Le dije que no estaremos allá hasta la tarde. Dile que deje de ser una molestia.

Makoto ignora a Haru y ahueca su mano sobre el teléfono.

—Ah, lo siento tanto—se disculpa—. Olvidé mencionar que este fin de semana voy a regresar a casa.

—_¿Casa? ¿Iwatobi?_

—Sí—le dice—. Um… espero que no te hayas desviado tanto de tu camino para ir a mi dormitorio.

—_Nah, no es gran cosa. ¿Cuándo vas a volver? ¿Decidiste que eras demasiado blando para la vida universitaria?_

Makoto ríe y tamborilea los dedos en sus labios; prácticamente está acariciando a su teléfono.

—No–oo—tararea. Sousuke suelta una risita baja en la otra línea junto con el sonido metálico de una mala conexión telefónica. Debe de estar en el elevador. Makoto no se da cuenta que Haru le mira de reojo desde la cocina, con sospecha—. No es así del todo. Voy a ir a ver a mi familia y a apoyar a la Preparatoria Iwatobi por las prefecturas de natación.

—¿Puedes repetirlo? Te cortaste un poco **(2).**

—Honestamente—Makoto se ríe pero sólo está molestándole con pretender que está exasperado. Sigue sin notar a Haru, quien ahora está de pie detrás de él con una mirada hastiada en su rostro—. _Dije _que iré a ver a mi familia y las prefecturas de preparatoria.

—_¿Quéeee? ¿Iwatobi aún tiene los miembros suficientes como para pararse sobre sus propios pies?_ —Sousuke habla con voz cancina.

—Mmhm. He estado escuchando cosas buenas sobre nuestro capitán _muy _capaz. Como sea, voy un poco tarde para el vuelo, por lo que te hablaré más tarde. Estaré de vuelta la noche del domingo así que podemos ir a estudiar entonces, ¿está bien?

—_Lo tengo. Nos vemos._

—Adiós—dice Makoto con voz suave. Escucha el _beep _como Sousuke cuelga y deja salir un pequeño y anhelante suspiro.

—¿Es tu amante? —pregunta Haru de manera repentina. Inconsciente de que ya estaba detrás de él, Makoto deja salir un grito _muy _afeminado y de manera voluntaria agita sus brazos; accidentalmente libera su teléfono y casi se posa a la pared de enfrente.

—¡No te me acerques tan sigilosamente! —llora Makoto. Haru sólo parece demasiado repugnado.

—Definitivamente ese no fue Rei. Sonaste como un ama de casa, fue extraño. ¿Quién era? Dime—Haru le ordena con rostro serio, apoyando a Makoto contra la pared. Es mucho más pequeño que Makoto, pero aún así se siente como un ratón acorralado. Gimiendo, Makoto levanta sus manos.

—Haruuu—-

—¿Es la persona con la que recientemente has pasado demasiado tiempo en lugar de venir aquí?

—U-Um, bueno—tartamudea, luego olisquea el aire—. Haru, ¡la caballa se está quemando!

Con un pescado desperdiciado y después un corto trayecto a tren, Makoto y Haru apenas y logran llegar a la terminal a tiempo para tomar su vuelo de las 4:25 a Iwatobi. El vuelo no es demasiado largo, sólo una hora y media. Haru está gruñón y hambriento ya que no consiguió arreglar su caballa, por lo que Makoto no trata de dialogar con él en una conversación activa.

En lugar de ello se pone a pensar sobre la llamada telefónica y cuán peligrosa fue. Haru sigue sin saber que la persona con la que ha pasado mucho tiempo es Sousuke; _quiere _decirle, pero tiene la sensación de que Haru no lo aprobará. De hecho _sabe _que no lo aprobará. ¿Qué tan lejos podría ir Haru con tal de detener cualquier comunicación entre Sousuke y él? No lo sabe. No _quiere _saberlo, por lo que no dice palabra alguna. Sabe que no debería de guardarle secretos grandes a Haru pero esto es una excepción.

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto a las afueras de Iwatobi y tomaron el tren a la ciudad. El sol aún brilla cuando llegan, pero ambos están cansados de haber estado sentados durante horas. Agarrando sus cosas, Haru y Makoto se bajan del tren y salen de la estación.

De todos modos son detenidos justo fuera de esta por un grupo de jóvenes luciendo la misma chaqueta blanca con cortes azules. Están alineados en dos filas detrás del líder, cinco en cada una. Makoto y Haru se congelan del asombro.

—¡Bienvenidos de vuelta a Iwatobi! —dice el grupo de hombres al unísono. Es el equipo de natación de Iwatobi con el uniforme completo, con Rei de pie al frente de ellos con una mirada inmensamente orgullosa en su rostro. Avanza con elegancia y dignidad, mano extendida – pero antes de que llegue a Makoto y Haru, dos figuras se adelantan a él con velocidad; Gou y Nagisa de repente están ahí, saltando en sus brazos. Gou lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Makoto y este se ríe mientras la hace girar a su alrededor.

—¡_Haru-chaaan!_ —chilla Nagisa, dándole un abrazo a Haru de cuerpo completo y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Haru protesta como de costumbre mientras que Nagisa sólo ríe. El resto del equipo están con expresiones confusas, algunos de ellos mirando a Rei en busca de respuestas.

—¡Nagisa-kun, Gou-san, _por favor_! —vocifera Rei. Gou y Nagisa se separan de sus antiguos _senpais_, ambos con los ojos brillando en lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Rei-chan—ríe Nagisa entre sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Rei-kun, pero los extrañamos demasiado—revela Gou, y Rei le da una sonrisa suave de vuelta.

—Lo sé—les dice. Posa sus ojos en Makoto y Haru, luego toma una respiración profunda—. Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai… bienvenidos a casa.

Makoto y Haru se miran uno al otro y sonríen.

—Estamos en casa—dicen al unísono, y así es como Rei se rompe. Sus ojos se empapan en lágrimas y se precipita hacia adelante. Olvidando toda formalidad, arroja sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos y casi golpea sus cabezas conforme los aprieta. Con la cabeza inclinada, solloza de forma suave entre Makoto y Haru. Makoto le abraza de manera firme; Rei siempre fue el que se vio más afectado por su partida.

—Vamos, ahora—le conforta Makoto, acariciando su cabello. Rei alza la mirada con las lágrimas aún corriendo por su rostro—. ¡Sólo nos hemos ido unos cuantos meses! No hay necesidad de llorar.

A pesar de que Rei está en tercer año y es más grande de lo que fue el año pasado, aún hace que Makoto lo recuerde a un niño pequeño. Un rayo de preocupación pasa por él. ¿Qué si Rei no es un capitán fuerte?

—Bien—concuerda Rei. Limpia sus lágrimas y se ajusta de nuevo los lentes, girando de manera repentina al equipo. Su equipo—. Todos, este es el antiguo capitán del club de natación de Iwatobi, Tachibana Makoto; y este es nuestro antiguo co-capitán, Nanase Haruka.

—¡Encantados de conocerlos! —grita el equipo, la mayoría al unísono, y Makoto está impresionada por su organización.

—Hey, esperen, ¿ese es Nanase-san? ¿Es el que estuvo en la televisión por una competencia en Hokkaido unas cuantas semanas atrás? —pregunta uno de los nuevos miembros del club. Es un chico pequeño, y probablemente sea de primer año. Rei sonríe.

—El mismo. Haruka-senpai, ¿crees que estarías dispuesta a mostrarnos tu crol a todos antes de la práctica de mañana? Las prefecturas comienzan a las ocho de la mañana del sábado, por lo que es nuestro último día completo para la práctica.

—… Supongo—dice Haru y Makoto ríe por su respuesta mediocre.

—Bueno—contesta Rei y junta sus manos en un golpe y el equipo le mira con atención—. De acuerdo; todos, hemos terminado. ¡Descansen mucho esta noche y prepárense para la práctica de mañana, después de la escuela!

—¡Sí, señor! —vocifera el equipo antes de dispersarse, dejando a Makoto, Haru, Gou, Nagisa y Rei solos. Rei gira de nuevo su rostro hacia sus amigos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ustedes, chicos, deben de estar hambrientos. Vamos a por algo para comer.

—**x—**

—El equipo se está luciendo excelente. No puedo esperar para ver la práctica de mañana—dice Makoto mientras los cinco se dirigen a casa después de su salida. Encima de ellos las estrellas brillan en el cielo y la luna ilumina el camino de vuelta a casa. Es hermoso—. ¿Van a entrar al relevo?

—Oh, sí. Nagisa-kun y yo hacemos brazada y mariposa, respectivamente—dice Rin, haciéndoles gestos y los conduce por la calle hacia las escaleras de la vieja casa de Haru y la casa de los padres de Makoto. A medida que empiezan a subir, Rei habla sobre su hombro—. Eiji-kun es de primer año y hará de espalda. No es tan enérgico como tú lo eras, Makoto-senpai, pero es muy fuerte en la vuelta y su forma es perfecta. Luego tenemos a Yuma-kun, quien es uno de segundo y nada estilo libre. Es rápido, pero no tanto como tú, Haruka-senpai.

—Ya veo—contesta Haru. Su voz no tiene ningún tipo de entonación, pero Makoto puede decir con facilidad que está feliz por pedazo de información.

—¡Suena como a que tienen una buena oportunidad de hacerlo para los regionales de este año de nuevo! —dice Makoto.

—¡En definitiva ganaremos las nacionales! —le apoya Nagisa, saltando delante de ellos y colocándose de pie en el primer rellano de la escalera de piedra; empuja sus brazos hacia arriba, al aire – la brisa agitando su chaqueta de Iwatobi—. ¡Sólo miren!

Makoto ríe detrás de su mano como Haru suelta un resoplido a Nagisa.

—Terminarás maldiciéndote—le reprende Haru.

—Nagisa-kun, ¿no eres tú el que siempre me sermonea sobre maldecir nuestro equipo? —Rei pregunta exasperado. Golpea a Nagisa en la parte superior de la cabeza, pero Nagisa sólo ríe y se cuelga del brazo de Rei.

—Aww, ¡no eres divertido, Rei-chan!

—¡Sólo me estoy enfocando en la competencia del sábado! No puedo creer que no estés pensando en ello. Es nuestro último año para lograrlo hacia las nacionales y tú sigues perdiendo el tiempo.

Makoto echa un vistazo alrededor como Gou se tensa detrás de él. Tiene las manos alrededor de la correa de su bolsa conforme ella baja la mirada hacia el suelo, con los labios apretados en una línea.

—¿Gou? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Makoto con voz suave. Estira su brazo sin pensarlo y coloca su mano en la espalda de Gou, entre su omóplato. Ella pega un brinco ante el toque repentino, mirando a Makoto, y pone una sonrisa forzada.

—Ah… sí, estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar. Voy a regresar temprano, ¿está bien? Por favor, discúlpenme.

Gou se inclina ligeramente y se vuelve para bajar la escalera de piedra. Nagisa y Rei, quienes han estado discutiendo, se detienen de pronto como la atención de Rei ya no está en Nagisa. Makoto le mira, viendo la forma en que sus ojos siguen a Gou.

—Ah, creo que también debería de irme. ¡Muchas cosas por planear, saben! —ríe Rei. Es tan claro que no es el caso y es casi doloroso de escuchar. Makoto hace una mueca como Rei se desenreda de Nagisa y corre por las escaleras para alcanzar a Gou.

—¡También quiero ir! —dice Nagisa. De todos modos, tanto Haru como Makoto toman ambos de sus brazos y lo detienen—. ¡Hey! Mako-chan, Haru-chan, ¿qué pasa?

—Um… Creo que deberías de dejarlos ser—le contesta Makoto—. ¿No es así, Haru?

—No me preguntes a mí—dice, alejando la mirada. Makoto suspira suelta a Nagisa, quien se mantiene quieto. Los tres miran a Rei y Gou conforme ellos bajan juntos las escaleras.

—Gou-chan y Rei-chan se aman, ¿verdad? —suspira Nagisa. Makoto le mira y los ojos de Nagisa brillan con una tenue expresión agridulce—. Es divertido – en cierto modo me siento dejado atrás…

—Nagisa, ¿también tienes sentimientos por Gou? —pregunta Makoto. Nagisa agita su cabeza, cruza sus brazos y de pronto luce como su edad con semejante mirada sombría en su rostro. Por un momento Makoto está impactado por cuánto ha crecido en tan poco tiempo.

—No es eso—dice.

—¿Sentimientos por Rei? —sugiere Haru. Makoto frunce el ceño pero Makoto niega con la cabeza de nuevo.

—¿Rei-chan? Hehe, no—niega con una brillante sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro—. No, quiero decir… este año, por mucho, ha sido muy divertido. Divertido de verdad.

De repente se deja caer en un escalón y mira hacia las estrellas; Makoto y Haru se sientan a ambos lados de él.

—Cuando los veo, siento como que estoy siendo dejado atrás. ¡Están madurando tan rápido! Y en serio, en serio estoy feliz por ambos. A Rei-chan le ha gustado Gou-chan por un largo tiempo incluso aunque discutan—ríe Nagisa. Elvuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y se balancea hacia adelante y atrás, con su cabello rubio agitándose conforme lo hace—. He decidido lo que quiero hacer.

—¿En verdad? —pregunta Makoto y Nagisa asiente.

—Mhm. Quiero ser un guía de viaje—dice—. Quiero ver el mundo como Rin-chan, ya que Iwatobi es tan pequeño para mí. Pero… estoy asustado. Gou-chan y Rei-chan van muy rápido. Estoy asustado de que no seré tan cercano a ellos como lo era antes para cuando me gradúe. Que se distanciarán mientras yo estoy fuera del país. Deseo que esto pudiera durar para siempre.

Nagisa hace un mohín y deja salir un gran suspiro antes de recuperar su sonrisa.

—¡Pero eso no debería de estar agobiando mi mente en estos momentos! —dice Nagisa y Makoto sonríe.

—No. No hay manera de que tú, Rei y Gou se separen. Siempre han sido cercanos, además de que tienen el resto del año para estar juntos—le afirma Makoto a Nagisa. Coloca una mano gentil en su hombro y le da una ligera sacudida—. Sólo porque se enamoraron no significa que eres menos importante.

—Etapa de luna de miel—se susurra Haru—. ¿Están saliendo, Nagisa?

—No lo creo—Nagisa ríe de forma suave—. Creo que han dado rodeos por un tiempo. ¡Es tonto verlos hablarse! Muy lindo.

—Nagisa, viene el momento en que todo el mundo se alejará—dice Haru de manera repentina. Makoto y Nagisa le miran, pero Haru tiene los brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas mientras contempla las estrellas con una expresión perdida—. Verás nuevas cosas y conocerás gente nueva. La distancia aumentará entre tus amigos y tú, tanto emocional como física. Pero nunca olvidaremos nuestro _hogar_. Tus verdaderos amigos son los que puedes volver luego de meses o años de no estar con ellos y continuar donde lo dejaste.

Mira a Makoto y Nagisa – sus mejillas están ligeramente iluminadas de rojo. Haru frunce el ceño de inmediato.

—¿Qué? —espeta. Nagisa deja salir una risa de felicidad y se lanza hacia Haru, casi derribándolo como lo abraza.

—¡Haru-chan, te quiero! —llora. Haru se retuerce debajo de él, tratando de empujarlo.

—¡H-Hey, quítate! ¡Na—gi—saaa!

Makoto ríe como Nagisa abraza a Haru con plenitud, quien se pone cada vez más inquieto por todo el amor que está recibiendo.

—¡Haru-chan, sonaste tal como Rei-chan! ¡Eres tan genial!

—¡No es verdad y _no _lo soy!

Makoto mira hacia las estrellas, dejando que Haru luche y Nagisa se acurruque. Nunca olvidaremos nuestro hogar.

_Nunca olvidaremos nuestro hogar._

—**x—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1) En muchos lugares la conocen como cocina americana e, informalmente, cocineta.

(2)Sousuke se refiere a la señal del teléfono – la cual estaba cortándose.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sorpresaaaaaa!<strong>

Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando vi que no hay Reigisa aquí. Pensé _wow, es de los pocos que he leído en donde no hay Reigisa – o al menos una insinuación_; pero ya ven, así es la vida. Las razones por las cuales la autora no se decidió por esa pareja es por su amor por Gou como personaje, y adora la forma en que interactúa tanto con Rei como Nagisa – además de ello, piensa que Gou es ignorada en el anime y en el fandom, y FEFSKY, al ser un fanfic sobre amor y el desarrollo de los personajes, pensó que Reigou sería lindo.

(En muchas partes a Haru le ponía _Harry_, haha. Si se me pasó corregir no duden en avisarme)

* * *

><p>Y aclaro, de paso (lol), que no hay RinHaru en este fic. La mayoría de los fics SouMako que he leído contienen RinHaruHaruRin/insinuaciónRinHaru y no sé por qué lol. El punto es que cuando empecé a leer FEFSKY enseguida pensé _me pregunto cuándo aparecerá el RinHaru_, ¡y me sorprendí mucho cuando no lo encontré! ¡Yei! No me gusta esa pareja, honestamente, aunque tampoco me voy a poner a echar pestes como muchas MakoHaru que he leído (_yo soy MakoHaru, eh. Bueno, en realidad soy de esas chicas que tiene a determinado personaje con un harén, es decir, un todosxpersonaje. En este anime es **Makoto**, por supuesto :p_), y además de que está la extraña condición de que no puedo ver a Rin con nadie más que no sea Nitori... y Makoto :p. Y a Haru sólo con Makoto y... ¡el punto es que todos están monopolizados, menos Makoto!

AHAHAHA, ando atrasada como ven. Así que no se preocupen, mis queridas lectoras, si ven que en un futuro subo MakoHaru, MakoRin, TodosxMakoto, ya lo saben. Cada quién tiene su pareja preferida y la que odia, y se respeta (aunque también se pide respeto, hum) y, como este fic es SouMako, no hay que meter otros ships que ni al caso. Y digo esto porque recuerdo que en este mismo fandom leí un fanfic en donde se estaban peleando por reviews con la autora (y peor, la autora respondía de mala forma) porque ella odiaba el RinHaru. Wtf. De mi parte eso no lo van a leer. Si no me gusta un ship, no lo comento ni mucho menos (a menos que sea para aclarar, como en esta ocasión), ya que es un disgusto mío y no todo el mundo va a compartirlo. Para qué armar una guerra por un ship :p

¡Muchas gracias a **PerlhaHale, SouMako 3, freee, Sayuki Yukimura, MeliKsta (uuuuuuh, no, lo siento, no ganaste :c), Tachibana-Alexander, y shiro24kuro**! Aw, siempre comentan. Las amo.

El siguiente capítulo ya lo he comenzado (un párrafo haha), así que supongo que estará más pronto de lo que creen. ¡Hoy es mi último día de vacacioneeees! Horror.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
